Special Arrangement
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: Jake's imprint situation and the Cullens are causing too much trouble, but they won't go and the council won't have one of their own w/vampire, so they go old school and arrange Jake & Leah to marry, problem is they hate each other. rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Special Arrangement**

**AN: **_Got this idea from **Team Seth. Leah and Jake** __when I read her story __**Commitment **__(check her out especially if you love Seth lol) mines is really different, but the main idea is the same…enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chap1: <strong>Loopholes<strong>

**LPOV**

It has been six years since the "big battle" and things have calmed down on the war front, but we still have problems with vampires because of those fucking Cullens who still haven't left. Every time we turn around somebody is coming to "visit" them because they want to see the stupid demon spawn and how special the bitch is. Of course the Cullens eat that shit up and think they are fucking celebrities especially that Bella- trips on air-Swan-Cullen or whatever the hell her name is. Vampires also come around because they want to avenge a vamp they've killed or they just don't like the Cullens and want them dead …well more dead then they already are, because they don't agree with the way they live, hate the spawn, or think the Cullens are trying to over throw their vampire mafia the Vulture oh wait Vultorian, what the hell ever either way they are a problem and we are always the ones to clean up their messes not to mention put our people in danger. We already lost one pup because he was too young and inexperienced, so he was all but snapped in half. Did they care? Hell no, well maybe Carlisle and his wife and Edward showed remorse and offered to pay for his funeral, but that won't bring him back and they still remain here causing problems. Oh and the best part, Bella-the bitch-Cullen keeps pissing vampires off, so yeah we get vamps coming for her marble ass STILL.

Because they won't leave more kids have phased, thankfully not too many but one is bad enough, so now there is about eight in our pack with the pups included- oh I'm sorry make that seven we lost Franklin to the vampires who were looking for Bella and her demon. So now it's us original five and Collin and Brady, Sam has about six new pups making his pack larger than ours, so if something was to ever go down between packs I don't see it ending well for us and it would be the Cullens _and_ Jacob's faults. When we, as in Sam's pack and myself go ahead call me a trader I don't care, were going to tell the Cullens it was time for them to leave after the "battle" Jacob-fuck face-Black went berserk and pulled the _she's my imprint_ card. Obviously Sam had to back down because of it, or so Jacob thought.

Sam being the clever guy he is reread the treaty to try and find any loopholes around Jacob being imprinted on the demon and making the Cullens leave anyway. Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you ask, he found one. The revised treaty and old treaty never states that an imprint cannot be asked to leave or be banished from our land completely and Sam made sure the Cullens knew about it. So here we are at a bonfire/meeting where Sam will tell his findings to the council and ask them to agree that the Cullens must leave.

"Ok Sam everyone is here and fed, so what it is the reason behind this emergency meeting that you've called?"-Billy asked from his place in the center as chief of the tribe with Old Quil and Sue on either side of him.

Jacob slouched, rolled his eyes, and huffed in annoyance and I rolled my eyes and huffed right back. He looked at me with a glare and I gave him the finger. Did I mention we hate each other now more than ever? He's even threatened to take away my Beta position or kick me out of the pack. Of course I ever so lovingly reminded him he can't kick me out it all falls on where the wolf places their loyalty and just to annoy him I keep my loyalty to him. Well partly, I don't exactly want to go back to being in Sam's head and hearing about his precious Emily not to mention Paul is there.

I've forgiven Sam over the years and we have grown close again, but it still hurts if only a little to see his love and devotion to Emily. He couldn't help that he imprinted nor who he imprinted on and I know if the imprint were to break he would probably divorce Emily and come back to me without a second thought, but it won't and I have accepted that and I just want him to be happy even if it is with Scarface, oh yeah I still hate Emily and that will _never_ change. I was angry at him because I just couldn't get past the fact that Sam didn't even fight for our love and just gave in to the imprint, but again I'm over that…mostly, so Sam and I are actually friends.

Sam stood up and cleared his throat and faced everyone then looked Jacob straight in the eyes for a brief staring contest. The relationship between them has only gotten worse with them both being alphas living so closely and this whole mess surrounding the Cullens and neither one of them makes an effort to hide their disdain for the other. Sam gave him one last glare before turning to the council.

"Well I've called this meeting to appeal to the council and bring to light a loophole within the treaty regarding imprints."-he said it with pure authority and Jacob sat up straight and coked his head to the side now paying full attention to what Sam has to say. I felt a little anxious and my palms were sweating because I knew shit was about to hit the fan.

Seth saw me fidgeting and looked over at me from across the flames with his eyebrow raised silently asking what was up and I shook my head and tried to smile reassuringly, but I must have failed because he frowned and was about to come over to me, but stopped when Sue spoke.

"What loophole are you talking about and whose imprint are you referring to?"-she asked and glanced at Jacob knowing it was about his imprint and the Cullens. I guess she wanted Sam to clarify so there was no confusion. All the wolves with imprints sat forward, but they kept glancing at an increasingly agitated Jacob.

"The loophole I am talking about is imprints are not given special permission to stay on our lands simply because they are imprints and can be asked to leave or banished given a valid reason."-he said continuing to address only the council and I felt the tension in the air triple as everyone held their breath waiting on the one name we knew was coming.

I heard a deep and angry rumbling and looked over to see Jacob growling lowly and slightly shaking while gripping a log that split under the pressure of his hand and the splinters dug into his hands making them bleed, but he kept his position and sent Sam a look that had me wanting to hide and if I was in wolf form my tail would surely be between my legs. Billy gave him a worried glance as did the rest of the council and moved back a little away from Jacob's line of vision just in case and the guys in our pack whether they noticed or not flanked him. I sat where I was and watched with my heart hammering and leg bouncing.

Sam's pack sat in a position that read they weren't blind to our pack's position and Jacob's wavering restraint and would phase and attack Jacob's pack if necessary.

"And the imprint is Jacob's" Sam paused and turned his head and looked at Jacob "Renesme Cullen"

All hell broke loose within seconds; next thing I know I hear loud ripping sounds indicating someone or more than one person has phased, people screaming, and bodies clashing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: So this is my new full story hope you like! I know this is a short chap, but I thought it was a good place to stop. I really didn't want to start it b/c I'm still working mainly on __**Flag On Play **and don'tlike stories to become abandoned or take forever to update**,**__ but I really want to write it & it's the first story idea I ever had, so screw it *shrugs shoulders* I just won't update as often until __**Flag On Play**__ is a few more chaps in. Again shout out to **Team Seth. Leah and Jake** __for not caring if I use her idea you're awesome xoxo._

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…and I'll give you a million dollars, they'll be fake, but it will be a million!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special Arrangement**_

Chap2: _**Protecting the Humans**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LPOV<strong>_

Jacob phased shredding his clothes and lunged for Sam who phased and lunged for Jacob. They collided with each other making it sound like trees falling and started gnashing and clawing at each other. Jacob got Sam by the neck and jerked his head forward slamming Sam's into the ground and bit down so hard blood poured out from Sam's neck and he howled in pain.

The council members, aka the humans, were petrified and mom was screaming at the top of her lungs for them to stop fighting while she tried desperately to wheel Billy out of the way and duck for cover. Old Quil wobbled on his cane up the steps and hid in the doorway to the trailer we use when holding bonfires or meetings placed right by the campsite.

Sam twisted his neck in Jacob's hold and used his hind legs to slice at his underbelly and Jacob released his hold to howl out in pain and Sam used that as an opportunity to bite down on Jacob's front right paw and a snapping noise was heard and a howled mixed with a growl escaped Jacob's throat and he tried to lunge for Sam's side, but he stumbled due to his newly broken paw.

I stood frozen and in shock as Quil and Embry tried to go for Jacob and drag him away, but Sam's pack took it as a threat and Paul and Jared phased making a B-line straight for them, so they phased as well. Sam enclosed his mouth around Jacob's neck and dug his teeth in, but his hold wasn't good enough because Jacob got out of his grasp and head butted him making him fly backwards towards the trailer where the elders thought they were safe.

Seth and our other two pups went to break up at least the other fight with the others, but Sam's pups phased and made a dash for them, so now everyone of the wolves is fighting.

I heard Billy and mom screaming, but it wasn't for them to stop. I looked over and saw Sam and Jacob in a ball of fur heading straight towards them and Old Quil couldn't get the door open because his hands were shaking so much. Jacob and Sam were moving faster and faster in their ball of fury, so finally my mind kicked into overdrive realizing humans were about to be hurt if not killed not to mention one of those humans is my mom. My legs began to move on their own accord as I sprinted towards the three council members while screaming for them to move and the wolves who were in a fighting frenzy to stop.

"Stop they're human you'll kill them!"-I shouted, but to no avail

My nerves were so frantic that my body couldn't figure out if it should phase and fight or stay human and hide, but my feet kept carrying me towards them.

Just before they burled into the council, mainly Billy because my mom couldn't carry him up all the steps, I dashed in front of them and was knocked to the ground getting tangled in their fighting. Suddenly a sharp pain that I have never felt before ripped through my skin as a throat burning scream ripped through me and I felt blood pouring from my back like a spilled bottle of water. I screamed so much that I started to get light headed. It was so painful that eventually no sound would come out in my scream and everything around me seemed to have an underwater effect as people screamed my name and crouched around me. I vaguely remember seeing mom, Seth and Billy hover over me waving their hands as and then…nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

I really didn't want to be here, but I was forced to come because apparently whatever "important" business Sam had to discuss involved all of us and Sam requested that my pack and I be here. I swear other than Leah he is the only person who can get my blood boiling like a kettle on a stove. At first I didn't really give a shit what he had to say and I wasn't really paying attention until I heard it was about imprints. I sat up having a bad feeling this was about Nessie and the Cullens and I wanted to make sure I heard everything loud and clear before I tore his face off.

It's been years and everyone still moans and complains about the Cullens being here when it's not that big of a deal; I've learned to deal with it. Ok maybe I'm biased and it is; because of the Cullens unfortunately more kids have phased and vampires come here all the time to either visit or cause trouble, but we do what we are made to do and handle the situation; no harm done.

Well, except every now and then one of us gets hurt, but we heal fast so it's not a problem; except for poor Franklin I will never forgive myself for letting him get killed by those filthy bloodsuckers. It was my darkest hour to date being an alpha and I never want to have to live through that again not even if it was Leah, the lone bitch who made it her life goal to torture me.

She's blames the Cullens and my Nessie for it happening when they are innocent in all of this, well maybe not the entire family, but not my Nessie or even Bella they can't be blamed for others of their kind being crazy. I would be willing to compromise and have no problem banishing the rest of the family as long as those two could stay, but they stick together, so just like I have to deal with it so do they. Edward even offered to pay for Franklin's funeral, even though he could have done more to prevent it himself, him and his family; they were after Bella and Ness after all. We might be civil to one another, but we sure as hell aren't friends and never will be, so I guess I can see where everyone is coming from.

Sam and his disciples just want to start trouble and rule the world and Leah is no better siding with them over her own pack, her alpha. Sure the guys minus Seth still hate the Cullens and wouldn't care if they dropped dead, well more dead, but they at least try to keep it to themselves and keep quiet instead of siding with Uley. I'm wondering if it's just her way of trying to get him back because those two have been mighty chummy these past couple years.

That has to be it and to be honest I don't like it one bit even if Sam wasn't married; he needs to- better yet he better stay away from Leah she isn't his anymore nor is she a part of his pack, she's my beta and he better learn that real soon or I'll have to teach it to him personally. Leah may be a bitch, but she's my bitch and that won't change unless I say so, or as she loves to point out she switches loyalty, but I can't see that happening. It must be an alpha thing I mean Sam wouldn't like it if I was always hanging around guys in his pack or trying to woo his beta, ok nobody would like that because that simply wouldn't look right, but you know what I mean.

We might hate each other, but Leah is one hell of a beta and fighter and I always feel anxious or a little less…whole, happy, grounded…I don't know, but I don't like when she's gone I feel like she'll leave me, but it must be an alpha beta thing becuase I don't feel that way about the guys. I only threaten to take away her position or kick her out of the pack to get her to shut up and plus her face is funny after I threaten to do it, but in reality I would never do that and I'm glad after all this time she's still with me because let's face it her life is and was fucked up and I'm simply the lesser of two evils. That still doesn't give her the right to be a bitch which is why she is still my second least favorite person in the world after Sam…and Paul…well maybe fifth because I hate Edward and Rosalie too.

* * *

><p>I sat there seething waiting for him to continue knowing the dangerous direction this meeting was going into and it took everything in me to stay seated and not phase and rip his throat out. I vaguely felt my pack, minus Leah the of course, surround me and Sam's pack edge forward in their seats readying for an attack. I didn't want to cause any problems hell I didn't even want to be here, but since Sam wants to go there so be it. When he said Nessie's name I couldn't hold it anymore and all I saw was red and all I could think was <em>kill,<em> my instincts were telling me he was a threat and I had to get rid of him before he took something precious away from me.

I barely felt human when I sunk my teeth into his neck and felt no remorse when he howled, I was out for blood, Sam Uley's blood and nothing was going to stop me. I felt my pack phase in and start fighting with Sam's pack, but all I could focus on was him and all I could envision was Sam's dead body. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard my dad and Sue screaming for us to stop, but I pushed that to the back of my mind.

"_They deserve to die you're lucky I'm simply telling them to leave_."-Sam said making me even more enraged.

"_They have done nothing to you you're just being a self-righteous asswhole_!"-I roared back, but that made him mad and he managed to twist in my hold and slice my underbelly causing me howl in pain.

"_They've never done anything to us, our people, our packs_?"-he roared then I saw a memory of Franklin's mangled body and his family sobbing at his funeral. Then he cut to Bella and Nessie and then the Cullens going on about their undead lives. That caught me off guard a bit and my humanity started to poke through, but that was a bad mistake because Sam took that as his opportunity to pounce on me and bite into my paw snapping it; I howled and growled.

"_You say they've done nothing to me but they have. In your pack or mines we are all protectors on this side of Washington, you hurt them you hurt me. You think you would actually give a damn that he died, his family lost their sixteen year old son fighting to protect your so called imprint and her manipulating mother_!"-he said accusingly and that made me furious and I rammed into him and he flew back.

"_You think I don't care? I have to live with the fact one of my pups died doing something I should have been doing which is protecting my imprint and her family. Don't act like you know how I feel because you don't_!"-I said as we started to roll around. I heard what sounded like someone screaming _stop they're human_ _you'll kill_ _them_, but brushed it to the side and continued fighting.

"_Wrong! Your job is to protect your family and your people NOT the Cullens! They are fucking VAMPIRES Jacob VAMIRES! We weren't created to protect them, but kill them and you're acting like you're their family pet. You're an embarrassment to not only our people, the legends, but your family and Ephraim."-_before I could retaliate I felt something rolling around with us and then an ear piercing scream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>_: _Hope you like! I can't figure out if I'm happy with this chap my brain is confused *scratches head* but whatever if something better pops into my head I'll just replace the chap no biggie. Thanks for the reviews/adds/alerts as always they are much loved *bats eyelashes*. This story takes twist and turns and an unexpected twist *grins evilly* so buckle in for the roller coaster that is "Special Arrangement."_

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…& Starfleet will assign me to the Enterprise :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I Don't Own Twilight; original characters belong to S. Meyers{who sucks} (can't remember if I wrote disclaimer*shrugs*)_

_**Special Arrangement**_

Chap3_**: Fix It or We Will**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JPOV<strong>_

Sam stopped abruptly and turned to run the other way, but I lunged for him and bit down on his left flank; he howled and fell onto his front paws. He phased back and kicked me with his legs in one fluid motion taking me off guard and making me stumble and fall on my huge ass. When I went to charge at him again I felt something collide with my side knocking the wind out of me making me fall onto my side. I turned to snap at whoever it was, but someone else clamped down on my neck.

"_Calm the fuck down_!"-Quil yelled and I blinked a few times surprised it was him who has me by my neck and slowly everything came back into focus and my red vision began to clear. I heard screaming, but when I looked up I saw it was Paul who I collided with as he stood over me growling and some of his pack and surprisingly mines were circled around me as if ready to attack.

"_Quil what the hell are yo_-"I didn't finish because a desperate and pained voice caught my attention.

"Leah wake up please I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."-Sam begged

"_Jacob phase back now."-_Quil demanded and I didn't argue I shifted back to human as did everyone else who wasn't already and somebody threw a pair of sweats at me hitting me in my face which I know was deliberate.

I put the sweats on and went to see what was going on and who everyone was huddled around.

"Maybe you need to leave you've already caused enough trouble."-Paul said angrily getting in my face and stopping me from going over.

"What are you talking about I'm not the one who started all of this; what's going on?"-I asked to no one in particular not really wanting to deal with Paul.

"You fucking caused this you and those bloodsuckers, you did this you bastard!"-Sam yelled angrily coming to charge at me, but Jared tried to hold him back, but couldn't so Paul ran over along with Dustin and Perry two of the pups who phased two years ago. I've never seen Sam this angry and I felt myself cower a little until my alpha gene kicked in and I squared my shoulders, but kept my distance. I'm not that stupid.

"Sam calm down please and help bring her into the trailer…please."-Sue said through tears, but gave me a death glare.

"Why wha-Leah!"-I yelled when I saw her bloodied body then made a move to go over to her, but the looks the wolves, including my own pack, were giving me warned me against it. My dad shook his head in pure disgust and disappointment at me.

"Just go Jacob."-He said sighing as he and Old Quil followed Sam who gently picked up Leah's body and cradled her to his chest.

I could see from where I was standing that thankfully her wounds were already starting to heal and her eyes ever so slowly cracked a little at me and she looked up with pure hate before closing them again;any other time I would have chewed her out or ignored her, but this time I felt horable and Leah never makes me feel this way, so I must have really fudged up even if it wasn't my fault. Sue and Seth followed behind without sparing me a glance as they went inside and closed the door to the trailer.

"What happened? Was she fighting with one of you?"-I asked nervously and accusingly at Sam's pack.

"What do you think happened? Don't fucking blame them none of them laid a paw on her. Your selfish ass almost rolled right into the council and Leah had to jump in front of them probably saving their lives."-Embry said almost acidly

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I might hate Leah, but I would never physically hurt her not even emotionally. This is Sam's fault he never should have brought Ness into this."-I said trying to lessen the guilty feeling that crept into my insides.

"This is no one's fault but your own. Nobody can say a word that simply sounds like your precious little imprint demon without you flipping your shit."-Paul said and Dustin nodded in agreement

"I don't know why you're pretending to be so upset by this you don't even like Leah, in fact you hate her more than I do."-I said getting angry and of course Paul got even angrier

"It's not just about Leah it's about your fucking attitude towards everyone and how you treat us not to mention put our lives on the line without even a fucking thank you. News flash the Cullens aren't fucking royalty and that demon isn't a fucking princess! None of us with imprints act like you, yeah I love Rachel and would do anything for her, but I would never put other people's lives in danger, act like a dick, or almost kill my fucking father because somebody doesn't like my imprint. Cry me a fucking river!"-he said on the verge of phasing. I went to speak but he cut me off.

"And as for Leah yeah she's a bitch and I have to keep from strangling her at least twice a day, but not even she would do the shit you've been doing. And you know what, she's been there for our pack and saved our asses on several occasions because of a vamp coming after those freaks that won't leave. And if your head wasn't in the fucking clouds and you weren't playing as a lap dog you would have noticed that me and Leah get along now…well maybe not get along, but we sure as hell have a better relationship with each other than you two. How pathetic are you that you can't even get along with your own beta, how does it feel to know she'd rather be around me and her ex than you and your piss poor excuse for a pack? I don't know about you but I'd feel like shit."-he growled through the entire thing and inched closer until he was directly in my face.

"It doesn't matter what you say because at the end of the day she comes back to me and my pack."-I said through gritted teeth getting pretty fucking pissed at his accusations.

"You really think she would still be there if Seth wasn't in your pack or so she could monitor what's going on with the Cullens since we only know what the fuck is going on when they or you want something from us."-Jared piped in

"Just leave and go back to your precious leeches. No one wants you here anyway and you don't want to be here. So take what's _left_ of your pack and go."-Paul said waving his hand dismissively walking over to the trailer and stood in front of the door as if guarding it.

What should have made me feel like shit is the fact that when he mentioned leaving to see the Cullens or more specifically my Nessie my guilt for Leah went away and I almost smiled when Nessie's face popped into my head. But, when he said the rest of your pack sans Leah, her hate filled eyes and blood soaked back replaced it and I felt something snap or pull from my chest knocking the wind out of me causing me fall to the ground and grip my chest.

"Jake man you alright?"-Quil yelled worried while he and the rest of my pack, minus Brady who was smiling, ran over to me.

"Who gives a shit?"-Jared mumbled

I caught my breath as they helped me to my feet.

"Yeah I guess."-I said a little winded

"What the hell just happened to you?"-Embry asked with a frown, but you could still see anger or was it annoyance in his eyes.

"I don't know it felt like something just popped or ripped out of my chest. I feel a little funny, but other than that I'm alright."-I said rubbing my chest. My dad came wheeling out of the trailer.

"What's going on out here?"-he asked wheeling over to us with a raised eyebrow.

"Jake was standing one minute and the next he was gasping and on his knees."-Collin said and my dad looked at me concerned and reaches out to put his hand on my arm.

"You alright son? What happened?"-he asked looking me up and down

"Yeah I'm fine now I don't know what that was though, but I feel just a little bit lighter though or something I don't know."-I said putting my hand on his shoulder and he nodded. I looked up at the trailer and back to him leaning in.

"How is she?"-I asked in a low voice not wanting the others to know I was asking and he sighed.

"She'll be alright she's already awake and cussing Sam out."-he chuckled "But you could have seriously hurt her or even killed one of us. We're lucky Leah can think on her feet, but it should have never happened. You need to get control of your anger because you can't lash out every time somebody says something about those leeches."-he paused as if daring me to say something and I averted my gaze "You're putting vampires above your own people hell even the peolpe of Forks and that's wrong no matter how you word it."-he said sighing and I sat down on the log next to him and noticed everyone watching us.

"I'm sorry I would never put any of you in danger I mean I could have killed my own father. I'll never let Sam's games get to me again."- I said sincerely, but it seemed to make my dad angry.

"Not only could you have killed me, Sue, or Old Quil, but you hurt Leah! You're lucky she's a damn shifter and she'll heal quickly or do you even care that she was hurt because of you? Sam wasn't playing a game and this wasn't his fault he went about everything the right way; this is entirely your fault Jacob. Look son I know you can't help who you imprint on or how you react to certain thing at times, but you can help the way you go about it and you've been going about it irresponsibly not to mention dangerously with no regard for anyone else. You're up that half breed's ass so much I'm surprised you don't smell like shit."-I looked at him stunned that he would say that and he just rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Hey I call it like I see it son and I'm going to warn you now, we _will not_ and _cannot_ let this chaise continue. It's been putting everyone at risk, turning you against your own people, and causing disorder and confusion. If this continues and you can't find a solution on your own we'll have to take matters into our own hands and there will be no arguing it. One way or another the Cullens will leave our lands."-he said seriously and I gulped

"Wait, in your own hands how?"-Embry asked though all of us were thinking it.

"I don't know, but we've been trying to come up with something if things continue this way and you might not like what it is. I already have an idea or two floating in my head and although I think it's a good one or better yet good for you not to mention you would probably like if…circumstances were different you won't like it Jake. So figure it out son, or we will."-he said solomly, but there was a hint of a smile on his face and a glaze over his eyes like he was picturing what his "idea" was and I didn't like that one bit.

"I'll try, but in the meantime maybe we should take Leah to see Carlisle just so he can make sure she is okay."-I suggested and heard growls rumble around me and my dad looked at me like I was speaking Hebrew in Nazi Germany.

"Hell No!"-came from a shaking Brady

"Is he fucking serious?"-came from a disbelieving Perry

"He's using that as an excuse to get back to his spwan."-came from a disgusted Dustin.

My pack looked at me as if to say _just shut the hell up._

"I'm only suggesting because none of us are doctors and she may very well need one and Carlisle is not only the only person, but the best person for the job."-I tried to reason, but they weren't having it.

"_He_ isn't a fucking person he's a fucking vampire and he isn't going anywhere near Leah. Just because you don't care what happens to her or anyone else for that matter doesn't mean others don't."- Paul growled and I growled back not liking being challenged by a low ranking wolf especially not Paul.

"Put it back in your pants boys. Look Leah will be fine Sue is a trained medical technician and while she doesn't have centuries worth of experience, she is capable of taking care of her own rapidly healing daughter. And to be honest I want what's best for her and I don't want Leah near them especially in her state what with all the blood. Just because you smell to them doesn't mean the smell and sight of her blood won't trigger something in them. I consider her my daughter and as my daughter I'm saying no."-he smirked at the end of his sentence, but it disappeared as soon as he saw me looking at him. I cocked my brow at him and he rolled his eyes, but looked at me with a devious look and I saw the smirk begging to resurface on his face.

"Besides you know Leah would turn into a rabid wolf before she stepped foot in that house."-Quil mused and I had to agree. In all these years the only time she's been in their home is to cuss out Bella.

"Yeah and then when she sees Carlisle touching her she would probably be so angry she'd turn into a wolf permanently."-Embry chimed in.

"Look Leah will heal just fine and Sue will monitor her until she is fully recovered and that's final. Now I think maybe it's time for you to go home and by home I mean your actual home and not the Cullens."-dad said sternly, but I didn't like being told what to do or that I couldn't see my own imprint.

"Da-"

"There is no discussing it you're going home and there will be no patrolling their lands tonight for you or anyone else."-he said cutting me off

"Look at him can't even go an hour with his little leech."-Dustin said and I stood up glaring at him, but Paul stepped infront of him crossing his arms.

"What you gonna try and finish Billy off this time?"-Paul said eyeing my dad who I forgot was sitting right next to me. My eyes widened at that realization and Sam's pack smirked.

"Dad I'm sorry I will never put you in danger like that again."-I said sighing

"I want to believe you son I really do."-he said shaking his head and wheeling toward the trailer when the door opened and an angry Seth was helping a seething Leah walk as they made their way down the steps. A tired looking Sue was right behind them with a still weary Old Quil wobbling after her as Sam finally made his way out and sent daggers my way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>_: _Hope you like! I want to say thanks for all the reviews/alerts/adds they are as you know much loved. And I have to say I lol when I read __**xMeetMeAtTwilightx**__ review, glad there's another Emily hater like me who feels the same way I do and SM must have been on something very strong while she was writting, so shout out to you =)~_

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll start writing about Edward and Bel-*gag* I couldn't even finish the threat!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Special Arrangement**_

_Chap4: __**It's Called an Apology**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LPOV<strong>_

My pack and Sam's came over surrounding Seth and I asking how I was as I painfully walked over to a seat Collin so graciously set down for me. I knew things were going to be bad, but I sure as hell didn't expect for the council to almost be trample or that I would be mauled and have my back shredded like paper. Damn even when that demon isn't here she causes trouble; I don't know how much longer I can take being around those fucking Cullens or Jacob for that matter. My patience is wearing so thin you can see through it and that isn't a good thing, not a good thing at all.

Seth, my pride and joy, helped me to calm down back in the trailer because I sure as hell would have made my wounds worse if I would have phased and clawed Sam's stupid face off. My mom tried, but let's face it she doesn't know what it's like having to deal with all of this shit on the main front, so I sure as hell wasn't listening to her _it's going_ _to be alrights_ and _I know you must be in pain_ _but you have to calm downs_. Fuck no lady I want blood! But, thankfully Seth talked me down and yes I was mad, but things would have been a lot worse if it was Jacob in there instead of Sam, but we all know he could give a rats ass if any of his pack family was hurt, so he wouldn't come in to check on me; no it's all about his Nessie and her still uncoordinated mother. Seriously how do you still manage to trip and fall and you're a vampire?

Seth and Embry helped ease me into the chair avoiding my back which was still exposed in a flimsy backless shirt so it could heal without interference. Once seated Seth stood behind me and Old Quil wobbled and sat next to me and Billy wheeled his way over and settled on my other side and put his hand on my knee.

"How are you feeling hun?"-he asked softly with a warm smile; I didn't even bother faking a smile or like I was okay.

"I feel like shit and my back looks like they were trying to play tick tac toe on it."-I said giving a quick glare at Sam who dropped his head and then a long hard glare at Jacob.

"I'm sorry this happened, but thank you. What you did probably saved our lives and for that we are very grateful."-Billy said sparing a glare at Jacob

"Yes young one, thank you."-Old Quil said shakily obviously still shaken up especially if he's thanking me he never thanks anyone he's the poster geezer for old and grouchy.

"You're welcome- somebody had to think about the well-being of others."-I said pointedly and everyone turned to look at Jacob who stood there looking like a fool. Sam cleared his throat and came to kneel in front of me so we were eye level.

"Leah again I am truly sorry you have no idea how horrible I feel for what I've done to you- please forgive me."-he said for like the hundredth time since I regained consciousness, but I knew he was sincere so I nodded.

"I forgive you Sam it's not like you started the fight. I'm still mad at you, but I'll just make you my slave until I heal to make up for it."-I smiled at him and he chuckled more in relief than humor as he leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek and sat with his pack.

I, along with everyone else, turned to look at Jacob as he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. I kept glaring and he kept shifting; Billy cleared his throat and pointed at me with his eyes, but apparently Jacob didn't catch on. Perry threw his hands in the air.

"You've got to be kidding me!"-he said loudly and Jacob looked at him confused as Billy repeated his earlier action.

"We're fucking waiting!"-Seth said angrily at Jacob who swallowed audibly

"Waiting for what?"-he asked confused and everyone sighed or started grumbling loudly; Seth came from behind me and pointed at Jacob.

"You almost sliced Leah's back off and you have the fucking nerve to say waiting for what? At the very least you owe her an apology, but then again only men apologize which apparently you aren't."-he said shaking just a little. Jacob's eyes widened at the realization he owes me an apology and he faced me.

"Oh yeah Leah I'm sorry I had no idea you would get hurt."-he said giving what he thought was a warm smile, but only served to piss me off and I growled as Billy sighed and shook his head. Seth was in his face so fast I had to double take to make sure I was seeing clearly.

"Are you fucking kidding me you almost kill her and that's the best you can do? If it was your little Nessie then everybody would have to bow down and lick her feet. You're a fucking piss poor excuse for not only an alpha but a fucking human you sac of shit!"-Seth roared and Collin and Quil ran over to get in-between them before we had an instant replay.

"What the hell do you want from me I said I was sorry and I meant it."-Jacob said defensively.

"Alright enough!"-Billy yelled and everyone stopped and turned to him.

"Jacob what you've done here tonight was wrong and dangerous for God's sake you could have killed someone Jacob! You and Sam caused someone a great deal of pain, but at least Sam apologized from his heart, so you need to apologize like you actually give a shit that you not only contributed, but caused all of this. Actually you owe Sam an apology too."-Billy said angrily and mine and Sam's eyes popped out when he said he owed Sam one too.

Jacob at least had the common decency to look ashamed while Billy talked, but once Sam's name came up his jaw locked and he growled low and deep.

"I will and owe an apology to Leah, but I will _not_ apologize to Uley."-He said low and menacing, but Billy wasn't fazed.

"Yes you will."-he said sternly and Jacob knew he had no choice, so he took a few steps toward me but stopped when Seth growled along with Sam.

"Leah it might have seemed like my apology was insincere, but it was and I know we don't get along but I would never do that to you and I am truly sorry and ask that you find it in your heart to forgive me."-he said quietly looking down at his feet the whole time, but I could tell that he sort of meant it, but I just looked at him with no emotion on my face. He then stiffened lifting his head and turned it slightly.

"Uley I apologize."-he said through gritted teeth without even looking at him and Sam scoffed.

"Very well now that that's over."-mom said coming over to me. Jacob finally looked at me for a moment, but he got a funny look on his face and rubbed his hand over his heart and Quil went over and whispered to him as I tried to eavesdrop and swat my mom away as she fussed over me.

"Hey you alright you're not gonna fall again are you?"-he asked and Jacob shook his head.

"No I'm fine just felt off for a second."-Quil nodded and remained standing next to him eyeing him out the corner of his eye.

"Well in any event, Leah I'm taking you home so you can rest. Your body isn't healing as fast and I'm worried about you, so everyone go home and we'll talk about this later."-Sue said and everyone looked at her alarmed and Sam rushed over to us.

"Sue what do you mean she's not healing as fast? What's wrong with her?"-he asked as Jacob made his way over glaring at Sam the whole time as he stood next to him squaring his shoulders to extenuate his height even more. I rolled my eyes; we get it you're bigger and you're both alphas and hate each other.

"I think it's because she was injured by wolves of her kind so their claws and teeth have a longer lasting affect than it normally would and although you all are almost completely healed from your fights earlier I think because she's a female and was in human form it hurt her more."-Blly said giving me a sympathetic look.

"Wonderful"-I said sarcastically

"Will she be alright?"-Jacob asked and Sam and his pack glared at him

"She should be once she rests up; she'll probably be back to her spunky self in a day at the most two."-Billy said giving me the classic tap on the chin.

"Let's get you home then."-Sue said just as Seth and Embry were about to help me up, but I put my hands out to stop them.

"No we're already here and after all this fighting and passing out we might as well get this over with the worst has already past."-I said not moving a muscle. Jacob tensed and backed away.

"Well actually I was told to go home and I don't think there's anything to discuss really."

"Oh no you don't sit your ass down…all of you. If Leah can sit here then so can the rest of you and this is important and needs to be addressed immediately."-Billy said leaving no room to argue and everyone sighed and made their way back to their seats and respective packs sans Sam who remained in the middle since he was to speak.

"Sam you were saying?"-Old Quil said getting back into grouchy mode; Sam took a deep breath and spared a glance at Jacob who was sitting very still.

"Go ahead Sam there won't be a problem this time."-Sue said with her arms crossed looking at Jacob who dropped his gaze and sat back; Sam nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>_: _Hope you like! Oh what's that you say another chapter is on the way? Oh yeah :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Special Arrangement**_

_Chap5: __**We'll Think it Over but You Must be Punished**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LPOV<strong>_

"Well as I was saying imprints aren't protected by the treaty and can be asked to leave or banished if the council orders it. If they are banished there has to be a valid reason of course they can't just be banished for the heck of it."-Sam said

"So what are you asking of us?"-Old Quil asked. Sam turned his head slightly looking at Jacob before turning back to Old Quil.

"The Cullens have caused nothing but trouble since they returned and have cost a pack brother and humans their lives because of a vampire who was after them or one of their "visitors" lost control and killed a human or attacked one of the wolves because they were taken off guard by our existence. The only reason they have been allowed to stay is because Jacob imprinted on the de-Nessie, so we had to respect their bond and couldn't hurt him by making them leave. However said imprint is nothing but a spoiled manipulating brat who plays on the imprint using Jacob to do whatever she wants even if it puts others in danger. She has caused nothing but hardship since before she was born and Bella is no better. I think there are several merits to banishing her and the Cullens, we've been patient and lenient, but enough is enough and it's time they go."-everyone remained quiet and turned their attention to the council who appeared to be thinking it over.

"You make a very interesting argument, but I have to ask what that would mean for Jacob and his imprint."-Billy said eyeing Jacob who was taking deep breaths to control himself.

"Well that's up to Jacob."-Sam said shrugging obviously not caring

"Jacob?"-Old Quil said

"You aren't actually considering this are you? She's my imprint I can't live without her! You don't see me asking to have Emily or Kim banished."-Jacob said hoarsely

Jared jumped to his feet and growled

"Don't you dare bring Kim into this!"-he shouted, but reluctantly sat down when Sam pointed at the spot he was sitting.

"This has nothing to do with Kim or Emily."-Sam said turning to Jacob

"Maybe not Kim, but what about Emily I mean if she's willing to stab her own cousin in the back and take her fiancée and force him to become her husband knowing that's not what he truly wanted who's to say she won't stab us in the back or cause trouble for anyone else."-he said standing up and Sam growled, but I actually had to agree even though he was reaching with that one and trying to make Sam mad, but still I hate Emily as much as if not more than Jacob, so I'm for Emily bashing and down for banishing her too. I smiled imagining her crying while carrying a tray of muffins to the curb. Seth nudged me and I stopped smiling and paid attention.

"Jacob sit down and Sam stop growling. There's a major difference in Nessie and Emily for one Emily can't kill you with one bite."-Sue said

"Neither can Nessie she doesn't have venom in her system."-Jacob said defensively and a little arrogant and I scoffed and of course he glared at me, so I smiled and he glared harder.

"How do we know it hasn't manifested these past few years; that other half breed was venomous, so there's no telling if she is."-Old Quil interjected and there were murmurs of agreement.

"She isn't!"-Jacob said aggressively

"Okay let's find out if she is by letting her bite Billy on the arm and see what happens."-Paul said and everybody looked at him like he was crazy and Jacob's eyes widened.

"What, no way are you crazy!"-Jacob yelled disbelievingly

"Why not, according to you she isn't venomous and since you're so sure- what better way to prove it by using the only person you actually give a damn about to prove you're right."-Paul said smugly and I looked at him surprised at his brilliance. Jacob sat back and put his head down looking like a lost puppy.

"That's what I thought."-Paul said scoffing

"Dad, Sue, Old Quil you can't seriously be considering this?"-Jacob said desperately hands pulling at his hair.

"This information changes everything son and we'll think it over and make a decision based off of what's best for _our_ people and the surrounding area _not_ the Cullens."-Billy said with a hint of remorse knowing what this was doing to Jacob.

"Dad please! The Cullens should at least know what's going on."-Jacob said just as desperately as he spoke before. I glanced at Sam quickly when he turned to face Jacob and I froze realizing what he was about to say and hoping he wouldn't ment-

"The Cullens already know."-he said gruffly and Jacob's head snapped up and he stood looking at Sam confused.

"What do you mean they already know? You _just_ found this loophole and told us about it."-he said with his brow raised and Sam grinned.

"Actually I found it two days ago and I just told all of _you_ about, but I've already spoken to Carlisle and told him what will most likely happen."-he shrugged and Jacob growled a little

"You've already talked to them and you didn't even tell the council; how could you? You don't know what their decision will be and the Cullens will never agree to this!"-Jacob said, but it appeared he was trying to convince himself of this more than inform Sam. It was clear Jacob was becoming distraught.

"Actually they would have no choice but to leave or we'd be in our right to kill _every_ one of those blood suckers half breed or not and the only reason they've probably been so cocky is because they were hiding behind the imprint and thought they were privileged because that demon is their daughter. So they thought they could stay rather we liked it or not and assumed the treaty protected her inadvertently protecting them not to mention it wouldn't be the first time you were willing to kill one of us over a leech. Besides Carlisle said he understood and that he knew eventually they would have to leave and he would let his family know what was going on and to respect our decision."-Sam said and Jacob shook his head vehemently.

"No he didn't he would never do that."-he whispered. I actually kind of felt bad for him I mean it must suck to imprint on a demon and now he was about to lose her…oh well.

"Yes he did we heard him loud and clear."-Sam said- oh shit I tried to hide but obviously there was nothing to hide behind. Jacob scrunched his face and skimmed the crowed.

"What do you mean we?"-He said lowly and I gulped

"Both Leah and I were there when I spoke to Carlisle."-Sam said and everyone turned to me and Jacob looked at me wide eyed then narrowed them.

"You knew this was going to happen and not only did you know, but you were there?"-Jacob yelled stalking toward me. Seth jumped in front of me growling as did Brady and Sam blocked his path.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention I'm the only one out of all of us who knew what Sam had discovered and was going to say tonight and didn't tell anyone. Sam called or should I say demanded a meeting with Carlisle early morning two days ago while everyone on the rez was asleep and told him about the loophole.

I was on patrol when Sam crossed onto our territory and met with Carlisle in the woods, but I didn't stop him because honestly I could give a rat's ass what happens to the 'Cullens if Sam decided to kill them. I followed him to the clearing where they met and I was surprised he didn't sense me or thought he didn't until I saw him eye me in a side glance, but he kept going and so did I. He and Carlisle talked and he told him about the loophole and that more than likely his family will have to leave or face certain death. Carlisle surprisingly agreed it was probably for the best and even apologized for all the events that his family has caused. He and his wife are the only ones I can tolerate if absolutely necessary, but he still needs to go. They finished their conversation and Sam came over to me and I phased and walked him back to the treaty line as he told me what he planned to do and asked me not to say anything because he wanted everyone to find out the same time and by him since he was the one who found it. I agreed and we said our goodbyes.

"Well yeah I knew, but Sam asked me not to say anything so I didn't."-I replied nonchalantly.

"I'm your fucking alpha not Sam your loyalty is to me or do you want me to rid my pack your dead weight?"-he said and I scoffed

"Oh the horror!"-I said rolling my eyes and he growled

"I might not have been serious all those other times, but I am now you fucking traitor."-he hissed and I gave him the finger while plastering a smile on my face.

"Jacob"-Sue said in warning

"It's not like it matters anyway it would have changed nothing and I'd be happy to have Leah back if she would have us."-Sam said and Jacob started growling and shaking so bad he started to blur.

"You can't fucking have her she's mine, MINE!"-he roared but thankfully the guys pulled them apart before there was a replay of earlier, but I was still scared because this time I wouldn't be able to help if needed. Billy wheeled to the middle of the group and put his hands up.

"That's enough! You know what Jacob I'm tired of this; you go out of your way defending the Cullens and putting your life on the line and what do they give you in return?"-Billy asked in a tired voice and Jacob was about to speak, but shut his mouth when he could think of nothing. Billy sighed

"See you can't even think of anything. Jacob I love you and although things are…strained I'm sure everyone here does and would give their life defending you-" I scoffed and Paul shook his head in agreement, but one look from Sue had me shutting up.

"But that's because they know the real Jacob Black who would never fight one of his own and put everyone in danger and for no reason at that. I know _that_ Jacob is in here- hell we all do why do you think the guys stayed in your pack? Even Leah!"-Jacob glanced at me and I turned my head "Because they know you're in there and they're waiting for you the real you to wake up from this haze you've been in ever since Bella came back to Forks."-Billy said softly with his hand on Jacob's arm. Jacob looked up with tears in his eyes and plopped down on the ground with his head in his hands. I actually felt bad for him and I noticed everyone else's appearance soften if only slightly as well.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't like being like this or putting everyone in danger, but I can't help it."-Jacob said in a small voice and Seth went and kneeled down beside him and put his arm around him.

"You change, you take the pain that comes with saying no to an imprint and you dig deep and get back the Jake I know the one I used have a bromance with."-Seth said smiling and there were chuckles from our pack as they went over to him.

"We'll help, but only if you want to help yourself. No more bullshit dude or we're done."-Embry said holding out his hand to help him up which Jake took and stood up and dust himself off.

Jacob looked at me for a long moment, but I remained emotionless.

"I'm sorry Leah"-he said softly and I knew for sure he meant it this time, so I nodded stiffly still mad and plus in too much pain, but I wasn't going to show it.

"I'll believe it when I see it."-Paul said crossing his arms

"This won't sway our decision Jacob we'll still decide based off what's best for everyone."-Sue said and Jacob's jaw locked and his eyes went black but he remained still.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but because you almost killed us, attacked Sam, and injured Leah you have to be punished."-Billy said wheeling over to me and everyone got a little excited.

"Now we're talking."-Vince one of Sam's pups said and Jacob growled

"What's going to happen to me?"-Jacob asked with his head down

"I don't know that depends on what Leah decides."-Billy said and everyone's head, including mine, snapped to him.

"What!"-came from everyone- some happy, some nervous, and of course disbelieving from Jacob.

"Yes Leah I think after what you've done to her she has the right to decide your punishment."-Billy said and I gawked at him not believing he just gave me this magnificent power.

"Dad no I'll do anything you want- take any punishment you give, but not Leah God not Leah!"-Jacob said panicked and I smirked

"Sorry son your actions have consequences and this is it."-Billy said turning to me and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I thought of the perfect punishment.

"That's not fair Sam hurt her to."-Jacob said like a child and Sam's eyes widened

"Uh -UN she already made me her slave until she's healed so it's all you rightful alpha."-Sam said shaking his head vehemently while backing away with his hands up.

"Well Jacob you hurt me bad and almost killed my mother and you treat me like shit. Yes I hate you to my core and you me, but as your beta you could at least show me some respect or back my decisions. You treat the packs like we're your salves and the Cullens as well and never offer any gratitude and I think you need some alone time to think about what you've been doing."-I paused for dramatic affect and everyone held their breath and Jacob looked like he was going to shit himself.

"Jacob Black for offense you've committed against me and your people I punish you by banning you from seeing your imprint for a month."-I was smiling so hard I thought my skin would rip. Everyone gasped and there were a few laughs from Paul and some of Sam's pups.

"WHAT!"-Jacob roared but I didn't flinch

"You heard me fucker and I mean no seeing, patrolling, or going near their lands you're confined to La Push and La Push only. Oh and we don't patrol their land either let them deal with it nor will we send messages back and forth for you either."-I said without wiping the smile off my face. He started to shake and growl.

"No I won't do it you're a bitch Leah you know what that could do to me?"-Jacob said trying to shoot fire out of his eyes to burn me. I shrugged

"Turn you back into a considerate human instead of a monkey's ass?"-I tilted my head paused then started laughing.

"Jacob it's harsh but it will be done you have no one to blame but yourself."-Sue said

"Bu-"

"Leah has made her decision."-Billy said as he smiled at me and nodded, but got a worried look when he glanced at Jacob.

"Seth help me get Leah to the car so I can get her home and redress her wounds."-Sue said

"I'll help"- Sam said walking towards me, but Jacob grabbed his arm

"You're corrupting her and turning her against me. You stay the hell away from _my_ Leah she's _mine_ and if you don't get that through your head I'll put my fist through it instead."-Jacob said growling low and that scared the shit out of me. Paul and Jared flanked Sam and Quil and Embry flanked Jacob tugging on his arm to get him to move.

"Did you forget you already have an owner, Leah is only your beta not your property or anything else for that matter, but you've made it perfectly clear you don't want her in your pack or being your beta. I'll go near her as much as I feel like and there's nothing you can do about it. It's not like you'd notice anyway you'll be too busy sleeping in your doggy bed at the Cullens waiting for _Nessie_ to give you a treat-oh wait I guess you won't."-Sam smirked and Jacob started shaking like crazy

"The meeting is over everyone go home and get some rest and whoever is on patrol go now. No one is to talk about this until we make our decision."-Billy said ending the meeting.

Jacob sent Sam one last glare before phasing and ripping his shorts as he took off into the woods. My pack sans Seth made an attempt to go after him but Billy stopped them.

"No let him go; this is for the best, but I think we're simply going to have to step in and take matters into our own hands."-Billy said sighing and quickly glanced at me before wheeling away.

"What do you mean take matt-"

"Come on Lee let's get you home."-Seth said cutting me off as he and Embry helped me up.

"Sam's going to take Billy home since Jacob obviously can't."-Embry said

I looked towards the woods when I heard a painful howl then back towards Billy. What the hell is that old man up to?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! I gave you a treat by giving two chapters b/c like I said in my __**AN**__ in __**Flag On Play**__(please check it out if you haven't) my classes start back tomorrow and I don't know how often I'll be UD hopefully at least once a week *shrugs*. Thank you so much for all of your reviews/adds/alerts they are truly much loved *sighs dreamily*_

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or my professors will be mean to me :( _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Special Arrangement**_

_Chap6: __**Home At Last**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JPOV<strong>_

I can't believe they would let Leah do that; my own dad let her keep me from my imprint. Do they not understand how much I need her, how much I love her? I knew Leah was a jealous spiteful bitch, but I never in a million years would have thought that she would do this sort of thing- hell I didn't think it was a possibility because nobody could be that heartless.

I was so enraged that I stayed in the woods for three days straight because I couldn't calm down to phase back and to be honest I didn't want to see my dad either because he betrayed me. When he made me apologize to Uley I was barely able to compose myself, but to condone a punishment let alone a punishment by Leah that just cut me deep. My pack didn't bother to come look for me or check up on me and I'm surprised I figured they would want to know if I was alright or I thought maybe Billy or _Leah_ would send them to make sure I didn't sneak off to the Cullens which I almost did on several occasions.

Sam's Pack just ignored me as if I wasn't there except for the occasional snort when they saw me at the start of their patrols. I could see in Sam's head that Leah was serious when she said she would make him her slave until she was healed and almost laughed when I saw a memory he let slip of him walking past a mirror wearing a pink hairnet, pink rubber gloves with a matching pink frilly apron with flying bees on it that said "Check your boo bees". I have to hand it to Leah she sure as hell has an imagination it's bitchy and spiteful but it's there.

When I was finally able to phase back I was just about to come out of the woods and cross the road to my house when I realized I ripped the pants I had on when I phased and was butt ass naked. I went further back into the woods to make sure no one could see me and ducked behind a tree trying to figure out how to get into the house without being seen. I'm pretty sure a six-eight man running across the road naked would spread like wild fire especially on La Push rez; everybody is already wondering why we're always in the woods and look at us funny or like we're funny if you know what I mean.

I heard leaves crunch behind me and sucked in a breath and hoped it wasn't who it smelled like it was, but of course I'm such a lucky person so it wasn't…not!

"Look who finally decided to join the land of two feet. You know I'm pretty sure streaking is illegal."-Paul said and I turned around to see him smirking with his arms crossed.

"Fuck off Paul I'm not in the mood."-I grumbled trying to hide my manly bits with my hands, but that made him laugh.

"It's a good thing you're not me or your hands would be nowhere near big enough!"-he smirked and started walking toward my house.

"Where the fuck are you going go to your own house"-I yelled after him

"Come over here and make me."-he yelled from the porch laughing and I cursed under my breath as he kept laughing.

"What are you here for anyway?"-I questioned from my spot behind a tree and he shrugged.

"I just got off of patrol and I wanted to see Rachel. Can I go out on a limb and say you need clothes?"-he said in a bored tone

"No I need you to take a picture- what the hell does it look like of course I need clothes!"-I yelled angrily and he sighed rolling his stupid eyes.

"I guess you want me to get you something huh?"-he said in the same bored tone

"No shit."-I grumbled

"Now that doesn't sound very nice maybe I should let you stay out here all na-tu-rel unless you ask me nicely."-he smiled and taped his foot "Well I'm waiting."

I growled and clenched my teeth; I love Rachel and all, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill her boyfriend.

"Can you get me something to put on?"-I said through my clenched teeth

"Say please."-he sing songed and I had to grab the tree to keep from phasing.

"Please you ass now go get me something to put on!"-I yelled and he laughed going into the house to get me something. I sighed and waited impatiently by the tree for him and heard the door open again and his heavy footsteps approach.

"You know it's your own fault you're in this situation in the first place."-he said throwing the shorts hitting me in the face and I scowled at him and muttered not so nice things under my breath as he walked away back to the house.

When I went to put on what I thought was shorts I phased and it took everything in me to calm down in order to phase back before someone saw me or I wound up staying like this for another three days. I heard loud obnoxious laughing from inside the house and knew it was Paul.

"Paul I swear to God I'm going to kill you!"-I yelled, but had no choice but to put it on unless I wanted to give my neighbors a show.

I poked my head from around the tree to see if anyone was out and ran like hell across the road and just when I reached the steps my neighbor and her friends who also happen to be my neighbors came out of the house and froze when they saw me. My eyes widened and I charged up the steps and almost breaking the door and slammed it behind me. Paul's dumb ass was on the floor laughing hysterically. I went over and kicked him in the stomach.

"You fucking bastard this isn't what I meant when I said get me something to put on!"-I yelled angrily

"Hey don't blame me you weren't exactly specific."-he said getting off the floor wiping his eyes with one of his hands behind his back.

"You know damn well I didn't mean thi-"I was cut off by a blinding light

"Did you ju-"-another two flashes went off and Paul was laughing hard.

"Did you just take a picture?"-I screeched balling up my fists.

"Hey you said take a picture."-he said shrugging and smirking

"Paul you asswhole give me the camera."-I said stalking toward him and he started backing up ready to run.

"Nope, wait til the guys see this-oh and Leah she's going to-"I cut him off by diving on him.

I wrestled him to the floor and he laughed the whole time. I had him pinned to the floor beneath me with my legs on either side of him when the door opened and I heard someone or should I say several gasps. Paul laughed so hard he was gasping for air, but I froze and dared a look over my shoulder to see dad, Seth, and Sam standing in the doorway with their mouths hanging open.

"Son, why are you on top of Paul wearing a pink mini skirt…and no underwear?"-dad asked still frozen and Seth and Sam eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets.

I cleared my throat and got off of Paul and tried to pull down, I'm assuming Rachel's, skirt to save what little dignity I had left if any. All three of them just stood there with their mouths open and eyes popping out.

"Well…um…see…it's not what it looks like I swear."-I stammered getting redder by the minute.

"Yes it does; Jacob was totally trying to rape me."-Paul said in a serious tone and their eyes widened. I turned and punched him in the face and had some satisfactory of hearing his nose crunch as blood poured out. He glared up at me then smiled raising the camera and wiggling it along with his eyebrows. When I made a grab for it I heard groans and Paul dodged me and ran out of the room .

"Jacob please for the love of God put some clothes on mainly underwear."-dad said covering his eyes and I grabbed the skirt and held it down as I bolted out of the room up the steps and slammed by bedroom door.

After I changed and got the heart to come out of the room I went into the kitchen to get something to eat and unfortunately all of them were in there and got quiet and they wouldn't look me in the eye, well Paul did smiling and I gave him the finger.

"So…"-dad said with a quizzical look that Seth and Sam also shared and I sighed and turned to them.

"I…well you know I've been in wolf form for the past three days and well I didn't exactly have time to tie my pants to my legs before I phased, so I didn't have anything to put on. Lucky me Paul was here and he gave me that to put on instead of getting me shorts."-I said glaring at Paul who kept smirking. Dad looked like he wanted to laugh along with Sam but Seth looked confused.

"Wait, that doesn't explain why you were on top of him like that."-Seth said and dad and Sam's amused looks turned quizzical once again.

"Well when I got in here Paul decided to snap some pictures of me."-I glared at him again, but this time he fell on the floor laughing.

Seth looked like he tried to hold it in for about two seconds before he joined in on the laughter. Sam held up the papers he had in his hands like he was reading them, but I knew he was laughing by the way the papers were shaking and dad kept clearing his throat, coughing, and wiping his face as he turned redder and redder.

"Well son...uh…glad to have you on all twos again."-he said in a tight voice with watery eyes.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the fridge.

"Well Sam I'll talk to you later and don't forget to look that over for me to see if you find anything."-dad said quietly and shook Sam's hand as he stood up.

"What are you doing here anyway Sam?"-I questioned not knowing his reason for being here since we don't exactly like each other.

"Billy asked me to come over and look at something for him, don't worry I'm leaving Leah will kill me if I'm late."-he said stiffly and moved toward the back door with the papers in his hands.

"What did you ask him to look at?"-I questioned Billy when Sam was out the door.

"Could be nothing could be everything doesn't really matter right now anyway."-he said dismissively rolling into the living room. I grumbled under my breath and searched the cabinets for something to eat.

"Hey Seth"-I said over my shoulder not sure of our terms now that I hurt his sister, so I tried to be nonchalant as possible.

"Hey Jake"-he said watching me. I could still feel the tension, but he called me Jake and not Jacob so that's a good sign. Just when I was reaching for some Doritos Paul's fat ass snatches them up and starts stuffing his face.

"You saw me reaching for those."-I growled. I haven't eaten in three days and if I don't eat real soon somebody is going to die.

"Too slow."-he said with crumbs flying out of his mouth; I took a step towards him and he put his hand up.

"You wouldn't want to do that now would you?"-he said smirking and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Rachel isn't even here so why don't you just leave?"-I said slamming the cabinet door.

"I'll just wait in her room I have people I need to text anyway."-he said winking at me walking out of the room still stuffing his face. I sighed and sat down across from Seth.

"Dad where the hell is all the food there's nothing in there but TV dinners and beer?"-I asked as he wheeled himself in to grab one of the beers.

"Well that's all I really eat now a days unless Rachel, Sue, or Leah cooks me something. I don't exactly have anybody else here to cook for so there's no need to stock the fridge."-his tone was sad but he smiled at me and started to wheel himself back into the living room.

"Dad what are you talking about I still live here."-I said and he turned around to face me.

"Do you son because in the last five years I've seen you maybe once or twice a month."-he said and I gulped feeling guilty.

"I still live here and I'm sure I'm over here more often than that."-I said sounding unsure shaking my head and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Did you know the stove has been broken for almost a year or that the car has been broken down for even longer than that or that the heater is broken so I use kerosene heaters to warm the house?"-he stated more than questioned and I sat there dumbfounded.

"Dad why didn't you tell me?"-I said standing up and going over to him; he shrugged.

"I called but you were always busy, so I stopped trying after a couple tries. Besides I'm a grown man it's not your job to take care of me and according to you you're always here so you should have known right?"-he said raising his eyebrow and I felt so guilty I just wanted to punch myself in the face.

"Well why didn't you get one of the guys to help you or at least fix things?"-I questioned a little angry that they would let my dad live like this.

"Hey don't get mad at them they don't owe me anything and they offered, but I told them not to worry about. They were always worn out form patrolling anyway, so the job wouldn't have been done right because they would have been half asleep."-damn I felt guilty yet again. I sighed and looked down a bit ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry dad if I would have known…I would be here more often but-"

"Nessie, yeah I know."-he said finishing my sentence and wheeled back into the living room and turned the volume up.

I stood up and leaned against the wall with my eyes closed.

"He always turns us down when we offer, but I think it's because he's scared we'll burn the house down like we did the gara-oops."-Seth said and turned back around and started humming like nothing just happened. I pushed off the wall and went to sit in front of him with my eyes wide.

"What do you mean like the garage?"-I asked and he gulped and shifted his eyes like he was trying to find an exit.

"Well…um…see…when the truck broke down we tried to fix it-"

"Who's we?"-I asked cutting him off

"Me, Collin, and Brady tried to fix it and we sort made the truck catch on fire and well with all the flammable things in there it kind of set on fire and burned down.

"WHAT!"-I yelled and he cringed back

"We managed to save the truck! It wasn't my fault anyway I was working under the hood they were working over it and on the gas tank! The fires started from where they were."-he said with his hands up in defense and my jaw dropped.

"Fires it was more than one? Why the hell were they working on the fucking gas tank? If the truck broke down i-"I stopped and took deep breaths before I ended up phasing right here in the living room.

"Hey we thought we could fix it men are supposed to be able to do that sort of thing. You were always the mechanic not us."-he said with puppy dog eyes and I rolled mines.

"No wonder it burned down you're under Jacob's command and we all know how manly he is."-Paul said coming back into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Shut up Paul"-I said shaking my head not believing my ears

"Don't get mad at me it's not my fault, I would have done it myself, but for some reason we have to run crazy patrols and have to fight vampires all the time…hmm I wonder why?"-he said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"How bad is it?"-I asked Seth

"Not bad at all Billy had it remodeled that's why he doesn't have money to waste on fixing things around the house. Whenever we aren't patrolling or have plans we try to help when we can, but you know how stubborn he is. The only ones who scare him enough to get him to listen on occasion are mom and Leah and Rachel when Paul isn't around."-Seth said and Paul rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean Leah? No offense but she doesn't help anybody but herself."-I scoffed skeptically

"Actually she's been helping Billy for years now if you were here you would know that."-Paul said glaring from his spot by the fridge and I glared at him before Seth interjected more so to keep a fight from starting rather than fill me in on what's been going on around here.

"Yeah she's always helping him when she doesn't have to patrol, she cooks him dinner and cleans up the house whenever she can since Rachel is usually preoccupied."-Seth said looking over at Paul who grinned.

"Don't blame me Rachel was a freak when I first imprinted on her all I had to do was show up and she-"

"Paul shut up right now"-I growled and he smirked

"I help him out by driving him around whenever I can, well me, Brady, and Collin it's the least we can do after, well you know. That's why I'm here I picked him up from the library at the Elder's building."-Seth said saving Paul's ass again

"Why was he at that library?"-Paul asked and Seth shrugged

"I don't know all I do is pick up and drop off no questions asked."-he said just when my stomach growled loudly.

"Damn I'm hungry and there's nothing here to eat thanks to your fat ass."-I said to Paul

"Your welcome- oh you might not want to go on Facebook anytime soon."-he smiled at me and I growled

"Hey we have plenty of food at my house and the guys are coming over anyway, so you might as well come over."-Seth said and I sat there eager to leave wanting desperately to eat something and get away from Paul, but there was one little problem.

"Oh um Leah won't be there she's at the hospital so mom can check out her progress."-Seth said noticing my hesitation.

"Oh she still not healed?"-I asked feeling slightly guilty until I remembered her punishment.

"Yeah it's taking a little longer because she phased the day after it happened re-opening her wounds because somebody made her mad."-Seth said glaring at Paul.

"She shouldn't have called me a dick."-he said

"You are a dick"-I said and he gave me the finger

"No she called you a pencil dick when you decided to phase ripping your clothes and had to run through our house naked to get something to wear."-Seth said and I laughed out loud and stood up.

"Come on Seth I'm hungry as hell."-I said and we walked out the kitchen and to the front door, but I paused.

"Hey dad I'm going over to Seth's."-I said timidly

"Okay son don't get into trouble"-he said without looking at me

"Maybe later tonight I could make dinner and we could eat together?"-I asked quietly and he turned to look at me smiling.

"That would have been nice son, but like I told you the stoves broken, but thanks I appreciate the offer."

"Don't worry about the stove I'll fix it and I'm not taking no for an answer that way the stove will be fixed and we can spend some time together."-I said hopeful and his smile got wider.

"Sounds like a plan."-we smiled at each other for a second

"I know it's not under the circumstances neither of us wanted, but it's good to have you home Jacob even if it's only for a little while."-he said quietly and turned his head back to the TV.

"Yeah I guess it is."-I whispered and left the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! I decided to have a drama free chap while showing how much Jacob has neglected everyone who doesn't sparkle. But, next chap he & Leah see each other for the first time since she punished him*grins*. Somehow I managed to find time to write even though I had work and I have like two more free hours, so I'll work on the next chap. The whole story is in my head from start to finish I just need to write it, but semester did just start so we'll see how it goes._

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or Beyoncé's baby news will be all over the net…oh wait it already is*rolls eyes*(like that itchbay ain't have a surrogate*rolls eyes again*)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Special Arrangement**_

_Chap7:_ _**The Real Reason I Did It**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JPOV<strong>_

It's been a rough couple of weeks for me especially when I went over to Seth's to grab something to eat, while Leah and Sue were out of course. I was watching the game with the guys and when I bit into my sandwich the imprint pull strained again for about the hundredth time that day and I collapsed and dry heaved as they scrambled around me trying to figure out what they could do to make me feel better. Finally I was able to get it under control, but felt completely drained. Seth told me to go upstairs and take a nap in his room, but I was so distorted that I wound up in Leah's bed, but somehow her scent helped me to calm down and I fell asleep almost right away.

I woke up to Seth shouting at me and Embry standing by the door screaming for me to hurry up. I tried to shoo him away, but when he told me I was in the wrong room and it was Leah's I sat up right and when he told me Leah and Sue were pulling into the driveway I bolted out of the window without even thinking. Luckily her window was open because I would have shattered it and thank goodness it's in the back of the house and I was able to run into the woods just in time to hear her screaming at the guys for being in her room.

The pull isn't as bad as I thought it would be despite my pains which is quite surprising and I asked my dad about it, but he just shrugged and said it's probably because I'm an alpha so I probably don't need to be around my imprint as much as everyone else. Obviously I didn't know how it was supposed to feel or had anything to compare it to since I've never been away from Nessie for longer than maybe a couple of hours since before she was born and none of the guys have been way from their imprints long enough to feel pain.

The pain usually kicks in the most when she calls me and I see her face pop up on my screen. She and Bella have been calling me nonstop since they heard my howl the day I was punished. I think it's sweet that they call me every day multiple times a day because it shows they care. They've even dared calling the Clearwater's looking for Seth to ask about me, but that never ends well because Leah has been home on strict orders by Sue, so she always answers. I haven't bothered answering their calls or calling back because for one: I'm not allowed and two: I don't want to tell them I've been banned because it will break their hearts and I can't bare that so I avoid them. But just knowing she's looking for me when she calls makes the pull goes crazy and leaves me immobile.

So here I am in the house in my room bored to death with nothing to watch on TV and no one to talk to since the guys don't know how to handle my little episodes and steer clear of me and Billy is at the library again. He's been going there a lot and has been bringing home a lot of old books and scrolls, but he keeps saying _it could be nothing or_ _it could be everything_ every time I ask what he's doing. On one of my runs I saw in Sam's head that even he didn't know what Billy was up to and was just asked to find certain things that held no importance. I phase and go for my runs a lot, aka try to get as close to the border as possible without actually being there, especially since Paul has been assigned to watch me; they really want me to go crazy don't they!

I flipped over on my stomach for the millionth time and decided to just go to them since they're too scared to come to me and it's around lunchtime so I know they'll all be at the Seth's eating. I got up and got dressed and made my way to the Clearwater's; this is the time Leah should be at the hospital with Sue so I'm in the clear. I'm actually surprised she hasn't healed yet it's really strange; maybe that's what Billy's been up to trying to figure out why she's healing so slowly. Luckily I've been able to avid her because I don't know what would happen if we came face to face. Oh well, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a Gatorade then went out the door making my way to the Clearwater's.

_**LPOV**_

We were eating lunch and lucky me the pack was here getting on my damn nerves.

"Hey how's Jacob doing?"-Sue asked and I growled a little

"Um…"-Seth said looking around the table to the guys who started paying extra care to their food.

"What is it?"-Sue asked

"Well we haven't exactly seen him in a few days"-Embry said and I looked at them questioningly along with mom.

"Um well he would like scream and stuff sometimes when we hung out because of the imprint and we don't know what to do when he does that, so we've kind of been avoiding him."-Quil said and they all nodded like the idiots they were.

"Yeah it's crazy as shit and we never know how to handle it so we just figured we'd wait until his punishment is over even though then he'll be back to only hanging with us when we're on patrol or he wants us to see what cute thing Bella or Nessie did."-Collin said sighing sadly.

"Who needs him anyway he's a pussy."-Brady said and I chocked on my food laughing.

"Leah, be a lady."-Sue said knowing it went in one ear out the other "and Brady watch the language."-she scolded and he smiled sheepishly

"Why, Leah swears like she takes breaths and you never say anything to her."-Quil said and I gave him the finger.

"See!"-he pointed at me and I kept eating like I didn't do anything.

"Have you ever tried to get Leah to stop doing anything? I don't know how many times I grounded her or took something away, but eventually I gave up and said fuck it."-she said shrugging then gasped covering her mouth blushing.

"Please excuse my language."-she said into her bowl

"Please act like a lady Sue."-I said shaking my head and she rolled her eyes.

"So Jacob is having imprint pains?"-Sue asked and they nodded

"Yeah it's worse when they call him especially Nessie."-Seth said

"What do you mean they? Oh wait let me guess Bella?"-I said rolling my eyes. You would think she imprinted on him with the way she always has to have him around- seriously that's just sick; why Edturd puts up with it is beyond me.

"Yeah the last time I was with him they called like what was it thirty times?"-Seth asked Embry

"Thirty-five and we were only with him for three hours!"-Embry said shaking his head

"Well…she is his imprint."-Sue tried to reason, but you could see by the look on her face she knew those bitches were crazy.

"Yeah she's the _imprintee_ she doesn't have to be with him _he_ has to be with her and what is Bella's excuse? I tell you they really think they own Jake and worst part is he doesn't even see it and then gets mad at you when you try to tell him."-Brady said disgusted

"Leah do you think you were a little too hard on him? Maybe you could reduce his punishment; I mean it's hurting him."-Sue asked and I froze and they all looked at me.

"Five years mom, five years we've had to put up with his shit and he hurt me too, him and Sam! I don't see you asking me to reduce Sam's punishment!"-I said angrily shaking a little and Seth put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Lee"-he said softly and I took deep breaths

"I'm just saying I've never known an imprinted wolf being away from his imprint for so long at least not when she's right there for him to just walk up to her. I'm not condoning what he did by any means, but I think he's learned his lesson."-Sue said timidly trying not to make me mad again.

"Yeah maybe you could let him off for good behavior."-Collin piped in and I glared at him and he started eating like his life depended on it.

"You think I don't know he's probably in pain, well I do and quite frankly I don't give a shit. When he hurt me it took for Seth to say something in order him realize he needed to apologize-APOLOGIZE! He didn't give a fuck when he hurt me so why should I? He gets what he deserves."-I said coldly gripping my fork so tight it snapped.

"He really was sorry."-Seth said with that stupid Seth face that made me want to cuddle kittens. I sighed and put the remainder of my fork down.

"Look the truth is I did this _for_ Jacob not _to_ him…mostly"-I said quietly and Quil scoffed so I glared and growled at him.

"Sorry sorry"-he said quickly while putting his hands up in surrender

"Like I was saying I didn't do this to him but for him. When was the last time Jacob was away from his imprint?"-I asked the table and they all looked deep in thought then looked around to each other.

"See none of you can remember because it's never happened. Jacob has been around Bella, the Cullens and that demon every day since Bella was pregnant. Not once has he been without her and the whole time it's been _Nessie this, Bella that, the Cullens want this, a vampire is coming to kill Nessie, Bella tripped on a leaf._ Well I sure as hell am tired of hearing about the fucking Cullens and that stupid bitch Bella and her spawn. When she got older it became even worse now that she's a "woman" even though the bitch is only five but whatever. She can manipulate all on her own without mommy's help now because that's all they've ever done to Jake is play on his imprint. _Oh Jake if you love me you'll do this, if you truly care you'll do that, oh I don't want to be a bother, but could you get the pack to do this_. Never do they ask what he wants or what he needs or even try to make him feel like a human rather than a fucking slave. And they treat us even worse especially me like I give a rats ass, but still we saved them how many times they could at least show us some respect, Jacob too! "-I said getting angry

"So why'd you do it?"-Sue asked

"I did it because Jacob needed a chance to…"-I searched for the right words

"Break the imprint? Leah you know that's not going to happen."-Quil said partly because he's been trying to break his imprint and continues to fail.

"Maybe not break the imprint, but I don't know learn how to say no. I mean Quil even you have said no to Clare it might have been for her own safety, but you said it. Jacob needed this time to get away from _Nessie _and her family so he could clear his head and have a break from them whether he knows he needs it or not. He needs time away from them to mend fences that he's broken for them and to reconnect with his people who one day he'll be chief over and he can't do that playing guard dog. He hadn't seen Billy in three weeks before the meeting that night. Jacob finally in these last five years has a chance to breathe and make decisions for himself based off what he wants and no one else_._ Without all of that other bullshit Jacob can actually relax and like Billy said try and find himself, the old Jacob the one that's tolerable. I haven't seen him since the meeting, but I bet he's acting differently if only a little am I right?"-I asked and they nodded

"He actually smiled and joined in on our conversations and jokes around with us."-Embry said thoughtfully

"So now you see I didn't just do this because as you all love to point out I'm a spiteful bitch."-they looked down guilty "Yes I did it a little to get back at him and piss Bella and her spawn off, but the main reason is to give Jacob a chance to just be…Jacob, not Nessie's or Bella's Jacob just Jacob Black son of Billy Black and boyfriend of Seth Clearwater."-I said smiling at Seth who chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Wow"-Brady said

"So there; let's be real he needed this and we all know had I not forced him-"

"Then he never would have done it on his own."-Sue said smiling at me

"Exactly, and sure as hell not for a month, he needs as much time away from them as possible because the longer he's with them the more I want to kill him."-I said growling a little.

"So why'd you cut off all contact?"-Brady asked

"Because if they knew what was going on here I get a feeling this would go from _oh hell_ to _what the_ _fuck_! They would start talking and he would start listening and I'm not having that. Those bitches actually had the nerve to call here too; lucky I just cursed them out and hung up the phone."-I grumbled as they all sat there stunned and stared at me wide eyed.

"Wow who knew Leah had a soul?"-Quil said and I threw a piece of meet at him that he picked up and ate it grinning.

"That was cool of you Lee."-Seth said patting my hand smiling at me as Sue reached across the table and squeezed my other hand.

"Yes Leah, I never thought of it like that and I hope you're right and this works. Now I wish he had more time on his punishment- dang he only has two weeks left I hope that's enough."-she said with a hopeful expression

"You know they've been picking up Bella and Nessie's scents alot around the border and Paul and Perry saw them on patrol once, but they hissed and left when Paul and Perry sat right on the line not moving."-Embry said

"They're probably hiding trying to catch Jacob while he's on patrol, but oh no he's not allowed to patrol either."-I said in mock horror smiling

"Damn let the man breathe it's only been two weeks!"-Quil exclaimed shaking his head

"Alright time to clean up the dishes."-Sue said and they all groaned

"I cook you clean."-she said standing up to hover over me…as usual

"Next time I want to be scratched up so I don't have to clean."-Colling grumbled

"What was that?"-I said raising a brow

"Nothing nothing."-he said quickly and grabbed his plate and stood; I went to stand, but was stopped by Sue the injury police.

"No Leah I don't want you walking."-she said and I growled

"My back was clawed not my spine I can walk for fucks sake!"-I said frustrated

"I don't care I want you healed completely once and for all and I'm not risking anything until you are, so I'll get one of the boys to help you."-she said ready to call one of them over and I put my hand up smiling.

"Oh no need I have the person for the job."-I picked up my bell a rung it

I heard him sigh and then Sam made his way into the kitchen wearing a yellow hairnet, yellow gloves, and a yellow apron that said "I rub my meat for two minutes."

"You rang most exalted one?"-he said sighing having said the slogan I make him use every time I ring him. Everybody stood still for a moment then burst out laughing and he clenched his jaw and fist shaking his head.

"Yes take me to my throne."-I said with my arms out and he sighed again and walked over to pick me up. I'm starting to think being clawed is the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! Sorry they meet next chap I thought it would be this one *hides*, __**but**__ I have free time (somehow o_0) so I'm writing as much as I can for the next few hours **right now**. There should be an UD for both stories late tomorrow if not Tuesday._

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…and I'll UD tomorrow when I wake up 1__st__ thing *grins*_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Special Arrangement**_

Chap8: **Let's Lay It Out There**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Leah, I really think you should let me check you just for good measure."-mom asked me yet again.<p>

"Yes I'm sure now will you please leave me alone damn!"-I said aggravated.

I haven't had a moment to myself since I was scratched up without Sue harassing me when she's not working or checking in on Billy. All she does is hover over me and force antibiotics down my throat and some funky ass cream on my back; she always gets Seth to hold me down knowing there is no way in hell I'd take that shit or have it on my back without a fight. Once she tried to get Sam, but she learned real quickly that that was a bad idea…a very bad idea. Let's just say I reopened my wounds _again_ when that little confrontation went down.

"Alright Leah I'm going to leave it alone for today, but please try not to phase again especially in the house or I'm taking you to the hospital to check you and there won't be any arguing."-she said kissing me on the forehead, which I wiped away, as she moved toward the door.

"Yeah Yeah."-I said dismissively stuffing my face with some ice cream

"Sam make sure she doesn't get off of the couch or do anything that will expose or reopen her back please?"-she asked standing in the door way and I scowled at her then looked at Sam daring him to even blink if I tried to get up. He swallowed and nervously shifted his eyes back and forth between me and Sue.

"Uh do you really think I'm the best person for that?"-he asked and I snickered

"Well um I figured the boys would go out later and you'd be the only one here with her."-she said knowing he wasn't the person for the job.

"Where's Seth?"-I mumbled through a mouth full of ice cream; I didn't notice he wasn't here and that's a surprise seeing how loud he is and those idiots are always making a scene.

"He just snuck out the back and left the dishes before you caught them to go to the movies with the guys. You know they've been living it up since you banned anyone in your pack from patrolling. They're going to be so sad and grumpy when they have to go back on patrol."-Sam said shaking his head smiling

"Don't worry mom Sam will do them."-I said smiling and he glared and mumbled under his breath.

"Those boys! Well I do think you all deserve a break though, it's been too long since you've breathed; you _all_ need a break."-Sue said turning to Sam who smiled and I scoffed.

"Yeah like Sam and his pack will be taking a break anytime soon."-I said reaching for the remote to turn on the TV and Sue ran over (literally ran) to pick it up for me and hand it to me.

"Leah you should have asked me or Sam to hand it to you."-she scolded and I sighed very loudly.

"Oh my gosh mom I was reaching for the remote that was sitting right there! Not a weight across the room I'm healing fine anyway almost completely."-I said smiling

"Stay"-she said pointing her finger at me walking to the door backwards.

"I'm only part dog you don't need to roll out the newspaper and whack me."-I rolled my eyes and went to plop back down, but slowed when she glared, so I dramatically lay back down and turned on the TV.

"Bye honey"-she said

"Sam she's talking to you."-I said without taking my eyes off the TV

"Huh?"-he said dumbly and I laughed hunching over and felt one of my scars strain, so I stopped abruptly and sat back up and played it off before she noticed and came back over smothering me.

"I was not- Leah stop messing with him."-she said

"Well I'm bored as hell and you are driving me crazy now would you go already Billy's waiting!"-I said shooing her.

"Fine, but behave Leah."-she said giving me the mom stare and I rolled my eyes.

"Finally!"-I sighed getting comfortable

* * *

><p>I was just getting to a good part when somebody barged through the door like they owned the damn place.<p>

"Hey guys let's do something and get out of here before Seth's bitchy ass sis-"-Jacob fucking Black stopped in his tracks and his eyes popped out when he saw me laying on the couch. He swallowed loudly and started stuttering.

"Uh…Leah…What um are you doing here?"-he questioned like an idiot

"Finish your sentence, Seth bitchy ass what?"-I said glaring at him and he shifted uneasily and looked around the room like it was going to save him.

"Um bitchy ass sissss…"-he hissed like a snake trying to think of something that sounded like sister like I didn't catch on to what he was going to say.

"You're fucking pathetic."-I hissed and he glared

"I'm pathetic? I'm not the one sitting here watching a Dallas marathon. Didn't they take that shit off like a hundred years ago?"-he said

"What the fuck do you want?"-I said just wanting him to leave

"I'm looking for Seth."-he said through clenched teeth

"Well he's not here."-I said losing my patients especially with his fucking attitude in _my_ fucking house.

"Well when will he be back?"-he said crossing his arms like he runs the place.

"What the fuck does it matter your ass won't be here."-I said glaring harder if that's possible. He fucking scoffed, rose a brow to say _oh really_, and sat down next to me almost crushing my feet.

"What the fuck are you doing?"-I asked incredulously putting my chips down on the couch in-between my legs.

"I'm waiting for Seth what the hell does it look like?"-he said taking the remote and changing the channel.

"Bitch I know you didn't just take the remote and change the channel? Give it back to me now!"-I said growling

"No and if I'm correct you are the bitch you've proven that now more than ever."-he said clenching his fist.

"Oh I get it you're mad because you can't go see your owners. Aww how sad, but you can still piss in the bushes I'll even let you drink out of my toilet. Go on boy go on."-I said talking to him like he was a dog and he growled…yeah that's proves me wrong.

"You know what fuck you Leah! You wonder why you have no friends and nobody likes you and can't stand to be around you!"-he said shaking a little.

"You better not phase in here and I don't need friends and if I had them they wouldn't be avoiding me like yours are. If I'm so hard to be around then get the fuck out of my house!"-I said venomously and he stood up and glared down at me still shaking and growling.

"They aren't avoiding me you evil bitch."-he growled and I scoffed

"Really, when was the last time you've seen any of them, why are they at the movies right now and not one of them asked you to go along? Explain that to me Mr. Popular."-I said smirking and he stopped shaking and growling and plopped back down in his seat just missing my feet again son of a-

"This is all your fault."-he said accusingly

"My fault? How the hell is it my fault?"-I asked shocked that he would blame me because nobody wants to be around him. He turned his body to face me.

"If you didn't punish me by taking me away from my imprint then I wouldn't have imprint pains that scare the hell out of the guys which is why they don't want to be around me because they're scared I'll feel the pull and they won't know what to do."-he said like he just got a check mate and I scoffed.

"Let's lay it all out there shall we once and for all. The reason they don't want to be around you isn't because of the imprint pains it's because you've been a fucking asswhole to them along with everyone else these past few years and it only gets worse with time. You can't treat people like shit time and time again and expect them to be your best friends everybody has a limit even those idiots and they deserve a better friend then you've been."-I said and popped a chip into my mouth.

"You would know that best wouldn't you Leah? Admit it you're just jealous."-he said and I looked at him questioningly raising an eyebrow.

"And what exactly am I jealous of?"-I asked flatly and popped another chip into my; he snatched the bag and threw it on the table in front of him and when I went to reach for them he slapped my hand away.

"Don't you even think about putting your hands on me ever again."-I growled in warning and he leaned forward getting a little too close so I leaned back.

"You want to put everything out there then let's do it Clearwater. Ever since Sam dumped you for Emily you've been nothing but a cold hearted bitch and when you phased you became a literal bitch and your heart turned into a fucking black whole. You can't stand to see anyone else happy with somebody they love and loves them back especially if it's an imprint because we all know how much you love imprinting and those who get imprinted on. You see how happy I am with Nessie and you can't stand it. First it was with Bella when I thought I was in love with her and now it's her daughter. Nessie makes me happy she loves me and I love her and you need to get over it and stop taking your issues out on me and my imprint. Hating her and punishing me hasn't been working, so maybe you should try something else like not being a heartless bitch!"-he growled and I sat there stunned and annoyed that he thought I did this because I was jealous. I looked at him for a few seconds then laughed out loud.

"Are you serious, you think I did this and that I don't like you because I'm jealous? Let's just make something clear right off the bat I am over Sam and I couldn't care less about Emily and her stupid muffins. I am not jealous of imprints I pity them because they are stupid enough to make the imprinters their lovers even though in reality they probably wouldn't give them a second glance if it wasn't for the imprint. You are blind and they are simply your guides taking you down a weak path because let's face it imprinting makes you weak. Every decision you make and what you do is based off what Nessie wants or if she's safe first and tucked away nice and comfy then if everyone else is still alive you do something, but only to ensure shell be happy when she comes out of hiding. You were weak before she was born scared to claim your right as alpha and running around after her cunt of a mother and putting everyone in danger and you're weak now doing the same thing with her _five-year_ _old_ daughter who you've been _dating_."-I pronounced clearly

"I might not have taken my right as alpha right from the start but I'm alpha now."-he said and I scoffed

"Yeah you're alpha of a _separate_ pack because you choose leeches and a leech lover over your people yet again splitting us up all to keep Bella and her spawn, that was killing her fyi, safe. So like I said you make decisions on whether they're safe and happy and if Bella never got pregnant you never would have stepped up."-he went to interrupt, but I kept going determined to have it out with him with no yelling only facts.

"And as for why I don't like you it has nothing to do with your "love" for the spawn, but your behavior and attitude. How many times have we put our lives on the line for you because we know how much it would hurt you if something happened to the spawn? How many times was we injured protecting those Cullens? How many times have we slept out in the cold or in the heat to run nonstop patrols while they sat in the house playing games or planning yet another wedding? How many times have we gotten at least a fucking thank you?"-I asked and he stuttered.

"We do it because we have to it's our job to protect and we're a pack and we'd do it for any one of us and they say thank you all the time."-he said and I growled

"We do it out of loyalty to _you_ and to keep our _people_ and Forks safe nothing else. It's our job to protect _humans_ the Cullens no matter how much they pretend are _not_ humans they are vampires Jacob and we were created just to kill them and the rest of their kind."-I said feeling like I was talking to a child who refused to listen.

"Bu-"

"There is no fucking but we are not responsible for the Cullens! If you want to play a good pet then go right the fuck ahead, but don't get mad when we complain or disapprove. You don't care what happens to anyone except the Cullens and you only care about them because they control whether _Nessie_ stays and if she goes so does Bella."-I said venomously

"That's not true I care about those other than the Cullens and I'd be upset if something happened to one of you."-he said defensively

"Really, because you sure as hell didn't act that way when Franklin died and if memory serves me right you weren't even at the funeral."-I said and his nostrils flared and he growled.

"You have no idea how bad I felt, how bad I feel that he died saving my imprint and her mother from being killed by those fucking leeches. I wasn't at the funeral because I couldn't stand being there knowing it should have been me and I felt if his family knew why he really died they wouldn't want me there because I sure as hell wouldn't and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I ran patrols nonstop that entire day so nobody else would have to and could grieve _after_ I chewed the Cullens out for not doing their part in keeping the area safe. So don't you fucking sit there and act like you know how I felt about that because you don't and I would never just ignore somebody in my pack or Sam's who was hurting or in trouble while fighting a leech."-he growled deep within his throat; I nodded my head.

"Okay maybe you do feel bad about Franklin, but you sure as hell would leave one of us hanging- actually you wouldn't just me specifically."-I said and his posture got stiff

"When have I ever done anything like that to you come off it Clearwater you're just trying to find a reason to hate me and play the woe is me game."-he said glaring and I started to shake a little and took deep breaths to calm down or at least stop shaking.

"Yes you fucking did Black. I was fighting leeches who, what a surprise were after Bella because she pissed them off by trying to manipulate one of their mates and was arrogant thinking because she has a shield and they have powers they run the fucking world. She's lucky as hell I was on patrol and when I howled the first thing you asked when you phased in was _is Nessie safe what about Bella_ and then when you saw Bella in my memory you moved faster because _now_ there's a problem. I was fighting _three_ leeches while she did nothing but hide behind a fucking tree-A TREE BLACK she is a vampire and she hid behind a fucking tree; not fight even though she started it or even run or get help, but HIDE behind a tree like that would do anything while I fought them off alone. I was being clawed and backed into a corner and scratched up and blood caked my fur, but when you get there you run over to _Bells_ checking her and coddling her to make sure she isn't injured or in shock. Can vampires even go into shock? If it wasn't for Brady I would be dead right now because you had to make sure your little leech lover didn't break a nail."-I growled shaking really bad and grabbed the couch to calm down and ripped it in the process, but it helped.

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright I thought you could handle it I didn't know you were fighting three of them."-he said like that was a fucking defense

"Had you came to help me right away or listened when I screamed for you you would have known that, but like I said I don't matter never have never will I'm used to it by now you aren't exactly the first and only person who's made it clear the world would be better off without me. Those leeches had me by my neck and legs and were about to make me a wish bone and you didn't even bat an eyelash. Poor Brady had to watch me almost die, but thank God he came and helped me fight them off else I would have been snapped in half."-I said shaking my head and turning away from him when I heard the back door open announcing Sam was back.

"When I turned around there was only one leech."-he said quietly

"Yeah because Brady took one out and I took out the other no thanks to you or Bella."-I said tiredly not even bothering to turn and look at him.

"I'm sorry."-he whispered

"Yeah you've been saying that a lot these past few years at least this time you did it without needing to be reminded; save it."-I said shaking my head

"I really am sorry I was wrong and I never should have done that and trust me if I knew what was going on I would have went straight for you. Regardless of what you may think I really would care if something happened to you Leah the pack wouldn't be the same without you, I wouldn't be the same."-he said sincerely and I sighed

"Let's just leave it alone what's done is done."-I said just wanting to end the conversation and reached for the remote when my scars burned from stretching and I held my breath and sat back. This shit is really inconvenient not to mention scaring me a little. Jacob looked at me confused.

"Aren't you going to turn the TV back on?"-he asked frowning

"No I'm fine."-I said stiffly and he looked at me confused then realization dawned on him and I cursed under my breath.

"It's your back isn't it?"-he asked but I didn't respond

"I really am sorry I hurt you and that I didn't apologize right away that was just all different levels of wrong."-he said and reached for the remote and chips and handed them to me.

"Here if you need anything else let me know."-he said and I eyed him

"I have a servant for that already." I heard Sam sigh from wherever he was in the house

"You're leaving anyway."-I said turning to Star Trek TOS needing something interesting and sexy, aka Spock, to rid me of the anger and tension in the room. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I was hoping I could stay and wait the guys there is absolutely nothing to do in my house and I might die of boredom."-he asked sheepishly and I was tempted to say no but figured I could get a second slave out of it.

"Whatever just stop talking."-I said and he smiled and sat back in his seat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! So now you know why Brady hates Jacob so much and is protective of Leah & they have a mutual respect/understanding for each other. Don't get too comfy with them being comfy more drama ensues next chap *grins & laughs evilly* oh & Emily finally makes her appearance *gag*_

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or homeless kitties will freeze :(_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Special Arrangement_**

_Chap9: **My**_** Spock & Maybe Nonhumans**

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

We sat watching a _Star Trek TOS_ marathon for a few hours (surprisingly I was enjoying myself) in silence except for his occasional comment- complaint rather.

"I still don't see why you like him so much he has pointy ears, weird eyebrows, and no emotions, but still manages to hate everybody."-Jake said and I glared…nobody talks about _my_ Spock and get away with it.

"For your information he has emotions and if you knew anything about him and Vulcans you'd know that. Vulcans have emotions just like everyone else they're even more emotional beings than any other species the difference is they know how to control them and see them as weak and illogical."-I said continuing to glare

"I don't get it why does he hate the other pointy eared people so much and talk about them like their trash when they are the same race or species or whatever? Are they like his cousins or something and having a family feud?"-he asked and I choked on my chips.

"What? A family feud- what in the hell are you talking about they're not the same species, well sorta Spock is a Vulcan and he doesn't like the Romulans who are derived from Vulcans they are _not_ cousins having a family feud."-I said incredulously throwing my hands in the air.

"Whatever I still don't see why you're so obsessed you do know the guy playing the pointy eared dude is like eighty-years old now right?"-he questioned with a smirk giving me a side glance and I snorted.

"Jealous because he's in his eighties and I'd rather do him than you?"-I said grinning and he rolled his eyes

"Yeah I'm so jealous how on earth will I live? I have no reason to be jealous of your hundred year old boyfriend."-he said and I threw a chip at him and he laughed and popped in into his mouth.

"I'd rather be with someone overage than under. How olds your girlfriend again, oh yeah that's right she's five! I think I need to put in a call to Chris Hansen and _Dateline's_ _To Catch a Predator_. I swear every time I see you going over there I think he's going to pop out with a microphone."-I said shaking my head and he glared, so I smiled sweetly and batted my eyelashes and he rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"You're crazy you know that right? Besides me and Nessie aren't married so that's different."-he said weakly knowing I was right and now I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because you two will break up and go your separate ways and you'll find someone who is already potty trained. Please Black face it you are dating and will marry a toddler."-I said laughing a little and he cringed

"Can we please just change the subject this is starting to freak me out."-he said shivering and I laughed out loud.

"Fine let's talk about all the fantasies I have about me and Spock in the transporter room while on th-"

"Okay stop it right there I don't want to have images of you going at it with some old guy with wrinkly ass balls oh and ass."-he said cringing and I laughed.

"I'd love to be stuck with him during his Pon F-"-he put his hand over my mouth

"If you don't stop I'll throw up right now! Can I move my hand?"-he asked and I nodded giggling since I couldn't exactly laugh, but I bit him as he moved his hand and he yelped.

"I don't care if you throw up I'd just get Sam to clean it."-I said and heard Sam drop something in the kitchen and curse under his breath and we laughed.

"Oh I saw what you made him wear the other day with the pink apron that was awesome, nice one Clearwater."-he said laughing at the memory

"What can I say I'm a visionary and just wait till you see the yellow combo I made him wear today."-I said grinning

"Nice."-he said in approval

I reached in the bag for more chips but it was empty, so I turned to him held out the bag.

"There's nothing in it."-he said

"I know throw it out and get me another bag."-I said in a duh fashion and he rolled his eyes but obliged like a good boy and I smiled. He came back with a fresh bag of hot Herrs and a cold bottle of Gatorade.

"I figured you'd want something to drink too."-he said handing them to me and I nodded my thanks. We sat in silence for a while, but I felt his eyes flicker to me every now and then.

"What is it?"-I sighed turning to face him and he looked embarrassed he was caught staring.

"Well it's just that I was just thinking it's weird your back hasn't healed yet and…um…I'm um…kind of worried about you."-he mumbled and turned red and I smirked.

"Do you have a crush on me Mr. Black?"-I asked and his eyes widened

"What, why would you say that?"-he exclaimed recoiling

"That doesn't answer my question."-I said dryly smirking

"I have an imprint Leah."-he said crossing his arms nervously and I laughed

"Again that doesn't answer my question."-I said leaning in smiling and he backed up rolling his eyes.

"No I don't would you stop that; I was just worried about you it's wrong that you haven't healed yet even if you were hurt by…two wolves."-he said looking down and I stopped smiling and sat back in my seat.

"It's kind of just the scars that are the problem it only took this long to heal because I had a few…accidental phases. I'm sure the scars will go away by the end of today."-he nodded and this time I kept glancing at him.

"Jacob"-I called shyly

"Yeah do you need something?"-he asked ready to get up and I shook my head.

"No I just…I'm sorry for what I said about you and Franklin it wasn't your fault the Cullens should have handled that. Did you really mean what you said?"-I said not making eye contact, but I could see he was stunned, trust me I was too.

"Don't worry about it I deserved it after almost leaving you to die fighting three leeches alone and yes I meant it I'll always have his blood on my hands and lifeless body in my memory."-he said sadly and I nodded

"Um…since we're apologizing even though I have way more to apologize for, I really wanted to say sorry for bringing up the whole Sam Emily fiasco I really did think that was your reason behind everything-well partially the other part I just wanted to make you mad."-he smirked and I rolled my eyes

"Like I said I'm over it, but I still don' like it shoved in my face and brought up just to make me feel bad or remind me that I'm not pretty or good enough and I'll always be alone. "-I said and felt tears burn my eyes and immediately turned around being pissed at myself for acting like a pansy and in front of _him_. Jacob's face fell and he very hesitantly went to hold my hand when, thank God, the doorbell rang and he jumped.

"I'll get it."-he said awkwardly and made his way over to the door. At first Jacob just stood there tense not moving.

"Hi can I help you?"-he asked stiffly and I craned my neck to see who he was talking to and froze.

"Yeah I have a package for a…Mrs. Clearwater."-said some fine ass delivery man I've never seen before said. He was taller than Sam, but shorter than Jacob same with his muscles and had jet black hair with eyes to match that had me making black my new favorite color and him wearing that uniform was making me think of all kinds of naughty things. He looked at Jacob funny as they eyed each other curiously yet cautiously.

"Jacob who is it?"-I asked and the hunky delivery guy looked at me and froze like I did when I first saw him and we sat there staring at each other until I noticed Jacob's eyes widen and the door began to shake a little from his tremors and my eyes widened seeing him about to phase and blow our cover not to mention my door frame.

"Jacob!"-I said and that seemed to snap him and the delivery guy out if their trances.

"What?"-he hissed glaring at me and I was taken aback for his attitude that I didn't warrant.

"Sign for the fucking package."-I glared at him "So this nice man can continue with his deliveries."-I said smiling at the delivery guy and he smiled back

"Liam."-he said in a deep sexy ass voice eyeing me and Jacob stepped on front of him blocking me from view.

"It doesn't fucking matter what your name is it's not like you'll ever see her again; now give me the damn scanner so I can sign it."-Jacob said balling his fist and breathing heavily. Liam glared at him and shoved it into Jacob's chest. Jake signed it and tossed it back at him.

"Would you like for me to bring the package in for you?"-Liam asked side stepping Jacob so he could see me and Jacob got in his face.

"It's a fucking five inch box and I'm standing right here, so she doesn't need you to do anything."-he said menacingly and I can tell he's struggling to keep it together. Liam shoved the package at him much like he did the scanner.

"Mr. Clearwater"-Liam said glaring at Jacob "You have a nice day."-he said smiling at me and Jacob shoved him back and slammed the door shut in his face. He stood with his back to me breathing heavily when his phone rang and he flipped it open and growled then angrily flipped it shut and turned to me with his brown eyes several shades darker.

"What the fu-"-he started to yell, but fell to his knees clutching his chest gasping. I jumped up.

"Jacob are yo-"-I started, but stumbled back and fell on the couch gritting my teeth. My back felt like it was freezing and burning at the same time and tingled feeling like it was re-slashing or something I don't know what. It hurt but felt good at the same time if that makes sense which it doesn't. Sam came into the room to see what was going on, but I composed myself before Jacob did and sat back confused; when he finally stood up Jacob glared at me with those same eyes.

"What the hell was that Leah?"-he growled pointing to the door and I frowned confused

"What the hell are you talking about?"-I asked as his phone went off again and he growled at it, but made no move to answer it.

"Don't play stupid with me what the hell was that? You imprinted on him didn't you?"-he continued to yell angrily and Sam turned to me wide eyed, jaw and fists clenched as I sat there confused.

"What the hell are you talking about Black? I didn't imprint on anybody what the fuck is your problem?"-I said and he and Sam both visibly relaxed.

"Oh sorry I thought you imprinted on him."-he said sighing and sat back down as Sam went on dusting the living room (eavesdropping) like nothing just happened.

"Okay…"-I drawled not knowing what the fuck that was about.

"I don't like that guy."-Jacob said clenching his fist

"Jacob you don't even know him all he did was deliver a fucking package. Where is it anyway?"-I asked and Sam walked over and picked up the forgotten package.

"Oh…it's more cream."-Sam smiled and I growled and mumbled under my breath.

"I don't have to know him to not like him and there was something off about him."-Jacob said deep in thought.

"What do you mean there was something off about him? It wasn't a leech was it, I'm sure I would have smelled it even from where I was."-Sam asked

"No it wasn't a leech, but he smelled different."-Jacob said and that caught my attention

"Smelled different how?"-I asked

"I don't know not human; I've never smelled it before and I think he smelled me too because he looked at me funny and my wolf was going crazy I could barely keep it in."-he said frowning at the memory

"Well let's not jump to conclusion or move in yet he hasn't done anything and for all we know he could very well be human. We don't want to jump to conclusion and then be wrong or worse right and cause the rez even more trouble by starting a war with whatever the hell he is. If he isn't human there could be more and they could be far more dangerous than we or vampires."-Sam said and I agreed, but Jacob didn't seem to.

"What do you mean even _more_ trouble? You're talking about Nessie aren't you?"-he asked glaring

"Oh God Jacob don't start."-I sighed exasperated and he turned his glare to me.

"What a surprise you're defending your boyfriend over your alpha again-shocker!"-he spit and Sam stepped forward, but I stood up and got in his face.

"It's not about defending or taking anybody sides it's about being smart with a situation we know nothing about and going about it with caution instead of with guns a blazing, so come off it Black for all we know he could be normal and you're smelling things that aren't there. It's not always about you or your spawn! -I yelled when his phone rang again and he lost focus.

"Let me guess your demon is checking in on her pet or is it her mother? You know I never knew a leash could stretch so far that's impressive."-I said scoffing

"Leah maybe you should sit down you know what Sue said."-Sam interjected trying to defuse the situation but was visibly tense as well as he reached for my arm, but I growled, as well as Jacob for some reason, and pulled my arm back.

"You know I'm starting to believe your back isn't as bad as you're making it seem and you're just doing this for attention and using it as an excuse to be an even bigger bitch. You know I actually started to think maybe you weren't jealous, but I was wrong; all you do is talk about them at every turn you get because you can't get a man of your own."-he growled and I growled back.

"Jac-"-Sam started but I cut him off

"Jacob I'm going to say this one last time I am not and will not _ever_ be jealous of you and your demon freak or any other delusional imprinted couple. You are the one who brought them up; oh and you say _I'm_ jealous then what the hell were you yelling at me for when you thought I imprinted?"-I asked and his gaze turned from angry to guilty.

"Oh I get it I'm jealous and can't get a man, but when a man who gives you competition shows up and shows me attention you get mad. Really Jacob is that how it is? You can't call me jealous then turn around and flip out when a guy flirts with me; you're just mad because he didn't cower away like all the other men do when I'm around you or one of you other giants. He called you Mr. Clearwater, which you should have corrected, obviously thinking we were married yet he still flirted with me and your ego is bruised."-I spat

"No it's not like that he was just off and I was mad and not thinking straight and took it out on you I wasn't jealous."-he said shaking his head and crossing his arms defensively

"Bullshit! You know better than anyone else you can't control if and who you imprint on yet you were ready to cuss me out and rip my fucking head off! You are nothing but a hypocrite and a fucking jerk. Guess what if I did imprint on him there would be nothing you could do about it _just_ like you love to point out there is nothing we can do about you and your heaven sent imprint. I can and will be with whoever the fuck I want and it's not a damn thing you or Sam, who I saw stiffen when you thought I imprinted, can do about it. So fuck you Jacob!"-I was shaking bad now and tried my best to calm down but nothing was working; Sam stepped forward.

"Jacob it's time for you to leave."-he said glaring at him

"This doesn't concern you so stay the fuck out of it Uley and what the fuck are you wearing!"-he spat growling low; Sam ignored his last comment

"I'll get in anything I fucking feel like and you're going to make her phase again, so like I said get the fuck out!"-Sam growled getting in his face, which was hard since Jacob keeps growing seriously he wasn't that big five minutes ago, and Jacob started shaking when his phone rang…again.

"Looks like your owners want you to leave too, so just get the fuck out."-I snarled as my vision started to blur from holding in my wolf.

"Lea-"

"Out!"-I yelled cutting Jacob off

"We need…"-his voice drowned out as I bolted through the back door just in time before I phased and sprinted into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**_: Between my full schedule, class work, FF not letting me upload, and my internet connection acting schizophrenic I wasn't able to UD sorry :( FF still isn't allowing me to uplaod & I've been trying for three days & it still isn't fixed, so I went to an already uplaoded document and edit it by copy & pasting this chap. I hope it gets resolved soon because I don't have time to sit around trying to figure out whats going on, not to mention how annoying it is *huffs* But don't go too far I'm editing the next chap later today (when I leave campus /finish assignment) and HOPEFULLY I'll have it up later on today._

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review_...or I won't be able to upload :(


	10. Chapter 10

_**Special Arrangement**_

_Chap10: __**This Bitch**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LPOV<strong>_

I ran around the forest for about an hour trying to calm down and stop thinking about stupid Jacob and stupid Sam. I don't know why Jacob's getting so angry I can look at whomever the hell I want and vice versa he's not the boss of me, well he is but only in matters of the wolf. Fucking hypocrite calls me jealous then he goes and gets jealous what the fuck!

When I finally calmed down enough to phase back I trotted home at a leisurely pace wanting to enjoy some freedom that I've missed since Sue decided to attach herself to my hip or more accurately my back. Oh shit my back! Damn now I got to start all over again with this damn healing shit! Stupid Jacob, stupid Sam, stupid fine ass delivery guy who could or could not be…what a vampire? To be honest I think Jacob was smelling things and he was just jealous because that guy was fine as hell and wasn't intimidated by him like every other guy; serves him right.

As I trotted into my backyard I saw clothes draped over the porch railing that I assume Sam set out for me, grabbed them and phased back and got dressed behind the old play house that we really need to take apart or give away. As I made my way into the kitchen I heard the TV on and balled my fist taking calming breaths so I wouldn't phase again. I know damn well that fucker is _not_ still here! When I got to the living room I growled menacingly and Saw a startled Sam jump up and grab the feather duster and start dusting areas he'd already done nervously.

"So-sorry Leah I um I thought you'd be gone longer I know that's not an excuse for sitting down on the job and all but you know…"-he said stupidly and I took a deep breath and un-balled my fist and calmed down my erratically beating heart.

"Would you shut the hell up! Calm down I thought you were Jacob that's why I was so mad even though I'm still mad at you too."-I said plopping down on the sofa and groaned as my scars itched knowing I'm not "allowed" to scratch them, but that's better than my last unplanned phase, so I really am almost better. He sighed and looked relieved and stopped pretending to dust the drapes...yeah because that was believable.

"I never said you could stop."-I said raising an eyebrow and he grudgingly went back to dusting.

"Sorry."-he mumbled as I put my feet up on the coffee table; he frowned.

"I just dusted that and you know Sue doesn't like when you put your feet up on the table."-he said and I cocked my head to look at him.

"So, last I checked she wasn't here and right now I really wouldn't give a shit if she was, so mind your fucking business. Besides if it gets dirty I'll just have you clean it...after you wash my feet"-I smirked and he rolled his eyes

"You know eventually you're going to get better and I'm going to be gone and you won't be able to use me as your personal slave anymore."-he said smirking

"Sam you will always be my slave we both know it."-I said causally and turned it back to the channel I was watching before I left and frowned.

"Damn I missed the rest of the marathon fuck!"-I said angrily and threw the remote which hit Sam in the head making me feel a little better.

"Watch it."-he growled brushing the debris off of his head.

"Make me."-I said and he glared and went to say something, but the phone rang.

"Servant the phones rings thou shall answer it."-I said clapping my hands and waving him away and he started muttering under his breath going to get the phone. I stretched out on the couch still in a grumpy mood, but perked up when I saw SpongeBob was on and snuggled into the couch getting comfortable. But lucky me someone chose that exact moment to knock on the door and Sam was on the phone, so I would have to get it.

Just as I stood to get the door whoever it was took it upon themself to just walk in like they were given permission and before I could curse them out I saw none other than…

"Scarfa-Emily what are you doing here and who the hell told you you could come in? The whole point in knocking on someone's door to a house you don't live in is to wait for permission to enter."-I said glaring at the stupid bitch.

"Oh I'm sorry Leah I figured it would be okay I mean we are family."-she said smiling as she walked over to me with a covered basket and I didn't have to be Edward to know what was underneath.

"I haven't seen you since you got in the way of the fight and were hurt and I wanted to give you muffins to help you feel better."-she said just when I heard Sam hanging up the phone and making his way back here. Good because he'll be widowed in two seconds if he doesn't get his back stabbing wife out of my face.

"First of all Emily I got in the way to save the life of the council that your husband almost took out and second how the hell are muffins going to make someone feel better?"-I said crossing my arms and she frowned and I rolled my eyes.

"I always give the guys my muffins when they get hurt and they heal almost instantly and it wasn't my Sam's fault what happened that night Leah."-she said testy and I looked at her like the idiot she was.

"You cannot be that slow the guys heal because _we heal fast_ you genius and we all know Sam is your husband, so you don't have to say _my_ Sam he's not a piece of property."-I said turning to ignore her and took a seat and this hoe actually took a seat next to me.

"What the fuck are you doing?"-I asked incredulously, but that's when Sam made his appearance and she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck hugging him making me gag.

"Emily what are you doing here?"-he asked surprised

"I just wanted to see my husband is that a crime Sam what are you wearing?"-she pouted and my gaging increased. Sam cut his eyes to me, but I rolled mine and turned back to SpongeBob.

"Well Emily you'll see me when I get home I won't be too long, so just go home and wait for me okay."-he said peeking over her shoulder at me as he released her and she pouted. What are we five?

"Sam I barely see you anymore and I haven't seen you all day I miss you."-she said whispering and I seriously was losing my patients if they want to talk take that shit outside.

"I'm sorry Em-"

"Oh my goodness come off it Emily it's not like you _never _see him and you haven't seen him all day not because he's been here, but because you've been at the bakery all day, so stop being so annoying or leave actually either way leave."-I said completely annoyed by her baby act and her trying to make him feel guilty…or was it me.

"Leah…"-Sam said in warning and I growled

"I'm not in the mod, so if you two want to be nauseating do it outside I'll even give you a fifteen minute break Sam."-I offered being the generous person I am and he glared at me making me smirk as he put his arm around a sulking Scarface and was about to usher her outside when we heard Sue walk in the kitchen door.

"Oh shit Sam where are my shredded clothes?"-I whispered yelled remembering I phased and she'd go all Nurse Mom on me if she found out.

"Don't worry I put them at the bottom of the trash can she won't be able to see them. You know if you would listen and stopped phasing before you've healed I wouldn't have to keep hiding your shredded clothes."-he said like I was a child he was scolding.

"If you wouldn't have mauled me I wouldn't need to worry about opening wounds because they wouldn't be there now would I?"-I said glaring and he huffed, but looked guilty. Of course Scarface would choose to enter her commentary.

"It wasn't Sam's fault Leah and it was an accident you need to stop blaming him and making him suffer for something that was out of his control."-she said quietly as if that would make me stay calm.

"Excuse me you s-"

"Oh hi Emily I didn't expect to see you here."-Sue said surprised and nervously as she looked over at me with my extreme scowl on my face as I looked at Emily who's lucky Sue walked in. I turned away from her and continued on as if no one was in the room.

"Hi Aunt Sue I just came to check up on Leah."-she said smiling sweetly and walked over to hug her; I turned SpongeBob up trying my best to ignore them and stay calm.

"How long have you been here?"-Sue asked and Emily shrugged

"Not long I just got here maybe ten minutes ago."-she said walking back over to Sam and getting in my way as she passed making e growl low only Sam could hear and of course he gave me a look and I gave him the finger.

"Leah where's your brother?"-Sue asked and tried and failed to scan me over discretely with her eyes for anything off to make sure I was alright.

"I don't know I guess he still isn't back yet."-I shrugged and she started muttering under her breath

"Wait shouldn't you know if he's here or not?"-she said looking at me curiously and I cursed under my breath for my slip up.

"Did you need him for something I could help you."-Sam said giving me a knowing look saving my ass from Nurse Sue.

"No, but thank you Sam; well he better be here soon dinner's in an hour."-she said shaking her head then looked at me.

"Well usually it's your night to cook and Seth's night to pick, but since he isn't here you get to pick and I'll cook. So what do you want for dinner tonight Lee?"-Sue asked and the thought of food took my bad mood away only to be snatched back when…

"Oh I'll help you cook Aunt Sue I haven't seen you in a while it would be nice to have dinner here again just like old times."-Emily said happily and smiling making her way over to my mother who better not even _think_ about it. Sam and Sue both shifted their eyes from me, who was shaking slightly but only enough for Sam to see, and Emily while shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot trying to figure out if they should run probably.

"Umm…"-Sue drawled looking at me as I tried to telepathically tell her she sure as hell better tell her no.

"It's alright Emily I'll help Sue cook you go home and rest you must be tired from working."-Sam said laughing nervously and I was just about to relax when…

"Oh no Sam you do enough around here as it is you're the one who must be tired you rest and leave the cooking to us girls. I'm sure Aunt Sue would rather I help anyway, right Aunt Sue?"-the bitch said smiling at her.

"Um Emily I don-"

"First of all this isn't your house so I don't know who told you you could come in here barking out orders or inviting yourself over for dinner. Sam can be tired all the hell he wants and he'll keep working until _I_ say It's okay for him to "rest" and when he does it sure as hell won't be here. You take your ass home and eat a muffin."-I said standing up and took a few steps forward as she looked at me wide eyed, which she should, and took some steps back.

"Leah…"-Sam said in warning and I growled in warning to _him_, Sue stepped forward just when the front door opened and the pack came in loud and annoying as usual.

"Hey mom what's for dinner we're hun-"-Seth started, but stopped once he saw the scene before him. The guys stood by the door turning their heads from me to Emily to Sam to Sue and back again. Seth came over to me and put his hand on my elbow to pull me back away from the humans I guess because he thought I would phase.

"Is everything alright in here?"-he asked looking over at a sulking Emily who was being consoled by Sam, dramatic much.

"Nothing honey."-Sue said smiling at Seth

"Yeah Emily was just leaving."-I said and she frowned at me and stepped forward and actually spoke; wtf?

"Leah I only want to help and spend time with my family and Aunt Sue already agreed I could help and I would like to have dinner with my husband since he is eating dinner here I think I should be here with him especially since I barely get to have dinner with him anymore."-she said like she was going to cry and I felt myself shake and this time it was enough for the humans to see because Sue moved further towards the kitchen and Seth wrapped his arm around me.

"Sis calm down before you hurt her she's human remember?"-Seth whispered for only my ears and I took deep breaths.

"Well I guess if no one wants me here I'll just go home and eat dinner alone."-Emily said sadly and looked up pouting at Sam who melted like stupid butter.

"Well maybe you could use Emily Sue; I won't be much help to you. I'll get the dining room all settled while you girls cook."-he said hopeful and I could literally see her will when it broke and she sighed and gave me an apologetic look.

"Alright, I hope- I mean I guess it couldn't hurt anybody; come on Emily."-she said giving me on more glance before she sped into the kitchen.

"Come on cheer up guys this will be fun!"-Emily said clapping her hands, looked at me and gulped and pecked Sam on the lips before bolting for the kitchen. I continued to shake and felt my spine snap and realigning itself as my wolf tried to break free from its human confines.

"Are you boys staying for dinner?"-Sue asked poking her head back into the room with pleading eyes and smiled at them. I could tell this was the one time she desperately wanted them to stay hoping they could play buffer or keep me from mauling Emily, well mauling what's left of her. They looked at each other hesitantly and cleared their throats and whistled looking everywhere but at me. Collin looked out the door longingly and started to ease backwards like no one could see him. Quil nudged Embry who glared and turned to Sue clearing his throat.

"Um well you know we hate to be a bother so where just going to g-"

"Oh no no you won't be a bother I insist the more the merrier you're always over here and eating my food anyway no need to be bashful now."-she said cutting him off

"No really-"

"You are staying."-she said sternly ending the conversation and they nodded, but kept still not knowing where to go.

"Aunt Sue do you have any flour I was thinking I could make some muffins for desert; you can never go wrong with muffins."-Emily said laughing like she actually told a joke. I growled loudly and went upstairs before I wound up phasing again. I went into my room and slammed the door so hard the walls shook.

I paced my room for a few minutes then lifted up my window to let the cool air in and thankfully it cooled me off and helped calm me down. Seriously I went from a pretty calm day to this shit. If I wasn't so hungry I wouldn't even go down stairs to eat stupid wolf genes. I'm pissed at Sue for letting Emily come in here and dictating who would do what and inviting herself to stay in the first place she knows how much I hate Emily. Ever since she stole Sam from me I've kept my distance from her and said nothing to her to keep from arguing or phasing and ripping her to shreds. She knows to keep her distance, but when Sam is around or anyone who's in on the wolf secret suddenly she grows a pair and speaks to me or tries to interact with me thinking they'll protect her if I lose my cool. She even had the fucking nerve to try and get Sam to alpha command me to be her friend again back when I was still in his pack. I tell you one thing when she saw me burst through her front door she knew she had better get her ass away from me. She screamed like a little bitch and locked herself in her room, as if that could keep me out, and called Sam and told him I was trying to hurt her. Truth is I wasn't trying to I only wanted to give her a message that she better leave me the fuck alone and if she ever tried that shit again I'd make her scars look like a beauty mark.

If I had accidentally smashed her face in it would have been a spur of the moment thing not intentional although glorious, so I was offended by her accusation. Long story short Sam came bursting in, Scarface came bursting out running to him and told me to leave (while hiding behind Sam) he growled I laughed, Paul and Quil happened to be over, for free food, and "escorted" me off the property.

I don't know what Emily's fascination is with me, but I suggest she gets over it because I already owe her a good tongue lashing followed by an ass whooping, so she would be smart to leave me alone. Lately she's been even more adamant to be around me especially when Sam is involved. I get it you won I lost I don't want him anymore anyway damn. I'm on edge as it is, so if she pushed me anymore tonight I sure as hell won't hold back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! They fixed whatever problem was going on with my uploads yay! Something really big is coming up in like two chaps *shivers in anticipation* I don't like extra-long chaps for my writing so I cut this from the last chap so now you got a taste of Emily and more in the next chap. Any who UD on __**FLAG ON PLAY**__ tomorrow…hopefully. Check out my new mini story __**Tears of an Imprintee**__ and don't forget to review it :0 as always your reviews/adds/alerts/favs are very much loved & I'm starting to get addicted like a junky._

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll make Christina Aguilera sing at your funeral; seriously did you see her at Eta James funeral an absolute mess *gag* _


	11. Chapter 11

**Special Arrangement**

_Chap11: __**Stressful Dinner**_

* * *

><p>I put my head phones on and lay down on the bed trying to drown out the world. I guess I drifted off to sleep because I had a weird dream, well it wasn't weird it was just weird who I was dreaming about. Jacob was in his living room arguing with Paul and Billy couldn't stop laughing and Rachel tried to hide her laughter with a pillow. To make Jacob mad Paul frenched Rachel, but Billy sobered then and threw a shoe at him; the entire dream was through Jacob's eyes so I never actually saw him. I heard knocking on my door and sprang up breathing heavily. What the hell was that and why did it seem so real and detailed.<p>

"C-come in, wait who is it?"-I said trying to come back to life and decipher my weird ass dream.

"It's Seth." he said opening the door "and it's time for dinner; are you alright?"-he asked frowning coming over to me; I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"Yeah yeah I'm ok just- I guess I fell asleep."-I said standing up stretching and we walked towards the door.

"Are you sure because you looked a little freaked out."-he said

"No I'm fine I just had a strange dream."-I said and he smirked

"Strange or erotic?"-he said wiggling his eyebrows and I punched him in the arm and we both chuckled and he looked at me.

"You don't have to go down you know I could bring your food up for you."-he said worriedly and I rolled my eyes.

"That female is not going to run me out of my own dining room. Relax I'm not going to phase I wouldn't do that with mom in the room she could get hurt."-I said walking out the room and down the steps.

"And because you could hurt Emily right?"-he said and I smiled and kept walking and heard him gulp.

"Come on Leah you can say the blessing."-Sue said forcing a smile which I didn't return. When I went to sit in my seat guess what muffin making bitch was sitting there.

"That's my seat."-I said dryly

"Oh well sorry I guess I'm just used to sitting here like I do at our house right honey?"-Emily said to Sam who nodded stiffly and sped back into the kitchen to grab the drinks.

"Well it's Leah's seat so you're going to have to move."-Seth said nonchalantly

"Couldn't I sit here just this once I don't feel right sitting anywhere else I guess my mind is programed to be-"

"The center of attention? Get your ass up before I make you."-I said gripping the back of the seat when Embry jumped up.

"You can have my seat Lee it's right in the cross breeze, so it will keep you cool."-he said pulling out the chair beckoning me with his eyes.

"Yes Leah let Emily sit there it doesn't really matter and she is a guess after all."-Sue said laughing nervously and I whipped my head around to glare at her and she coward in her seat.

"Come on Lee if you sit here you'll be next to me."-Brady said smiling and the guys nodded their agreement. I sighed and sat down and Embry pushed my chair back under me.

"That was very chivalrous of you Embry. You and Sam are one of the few men left in the world who know how to treat a lady."-Emily giggled and everyone laughed nervously while I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Sam we're starving in here and you're holding us up!"-Quil shouted as Sam bounded back in with a pitcher of juice.

"Sorry."-he said and looked around the table and saw the only seat left was next to me, so he hesitantly took sat down and I rolled my eyes. Emily looked up with a flushed face.

"You know what Leah you're right this is your seat you have it."-she said standing and everyone looked at her as if to say _what now._

"No, you wanted it and now you got it."-I said smiling and she reluctantly sat down.

"We gather thankful for our food even if it won't taste as good as it normally does since not everyone who prepared it can cook. We are also thankful for everyone who was _invited_ and _welcomed_ in our home for being here. I ask that you heavily bless the food to be good because we're going to need it. In Jesus name Amen."-I said the blessing and took the lid off the first dish and saw Quil and Brady trying to keep from laughing while Sam glared at me, Sue looked like she wanted to glare but new better, and Collin, Embry, and Seth didn't know where to look.

"Eww who the fuck made spaghetti I hate spaghetti? I thought I was going to choose."-I said scrunching my face

"I thought you liked spaghetti you used to love it."-Emily said pouting and I gripped my fork tighter.

"I used to love a lot of things that I hate now."-I said with a double meaning and could see she caught on as I slid the dish away from me like it was diseased and went for everything else aka things she didn't make.

"So what movie did you guys end up seeing?"-Sam asked trying to change the subject

"We saw MI4 it was actually really good. I still can't believe Tom Cruise actually climbed that tall ass building."-Embry said shaking his head

"You mean he actually did that?"-I asked with my mouth full of lasagna a food I actually love which was clearly made by Sue.

"You are such a lady Lee Lee"-Sam said shaking his head smiling and I opened my mouth to give him a full view. Notice I don't care what he called me more proof I'm over him, but people just don't seem to notice.

"Yes I am a lady too much lady for you that's why you didn't imprint on me."-I said swallowing

"Is that so?"-he said chuckling

"Yes that's so I need a real man one who can keep up with me and as slow as you are I highly doubt you could, in fact I know you can't."-I said smugly and he scoffed

"So who can Embry?"-he said and Embry spit food out of his mouth.

"What, don't put me in this."-he said re-stuffing his mouth

"Oh please I can take the both of you at one time all I need is a bed string enough."-I said winking at Embry. We all got quiet and then laughed loudly minus a sulking Emily and Sue who just looked embarrassed and mortified.

"Leah I sure hope your back heals soon you've been hogging my Sammie I miss him I mean we're newlyweds and we barely see each other."-Emily said mad she wasn't in the conversation or the topic I don't know and of course that stopped the laughing and the atmosphere became awkward.

"Sam's been a good help around here I use him myself sometimes."-Sue said smiling sending me a nervous look, as did Sam.

"You can have him back when I'm done with him. Oh, I almost forgot Sam I need you in the bedroom again tonight."-I said and everyone chocked on their food including Sam and I had to fight to keep the smile off my face.

"Wh-what?"-he rasped

"I need you in the bedroom tonight I want a repeat from yesterday it was good, but not that good; I need to show you how to do it right, so you can get the best results and hit it in the right spot. Then maybe when you get home you can show Emily."-I said taking a sip of water to keep from laughing as he sat there, well everyone, mortified.

"What the hell did you do to my sister yesterday?"-Seth yelled standing up knocking his chair over.

"Nothing I swear I don't know what she's talking about."-Sam said with his hands up and I heard his heart pounding. Emily's eyes and mouth were open wide and with food all in it, but I'm unlady like.

"Sam don't deny it I told you to do it harder, but you wouldn't listen so now we have to do it again; if it breaks I'll just get a new one."-I said and Sam shook his head trying to clear it and Collin had to coax a shaking Seth to sit back in his seat.

"Leah what the heck are you going on about?"-Sue exclaimed with her eyes wide as the plate she was eating off of.

"Last night when Sam cleaned my room he wasn't doing it right and he wasn't getting the right places while he was sweeping and he was afraid he'd break the broom when I told him to sweep harder. What else could I be talking about?"-I said innocently and everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Seth glared at me before shaking his head and eating again trying to stifle his laughter, the guys not so much.

"Good one Lee."-Embry said laughing and it seemed to break the tension, well everyone's but Emily, ha, and Sam who still looked like he was going to die and Sue who just shook her head frowning.

"So how is Jacob he must be hurting you know how hard it is to be away from an imprint it just kills them. I remember how Sam was when I went to visit my mother; I came back he was sweating and shaking and I knew then that he really did need me always. I guess it makes sense since imprinting is about finding your other half, your soul mate and if your other half is gone it has to hurt."-Emily said beaming at Sam and Embry sighed loudly tired of Emily as well.

"I thought Sam was sweating and shaking because of the leech that bit him and managed to get a small amount of venom in his system. He was perfectly fine the rest of the time."-Collin said shrugging not even trying to play Emily, but managed to anyway and I laughed along with Embry and Brady.

"Oh, I guess that could have been it too."-she said into her food turning red and that's hard for us.

"It was probably both hun."-Sam cooed and I laughed even louder.

"Jacob is fine, matter of fact he was here earlier."-Sam said turning his attention to the guys

"Oh, how was he?"-Sue asked

"He was fine trust me."-I said and growled very low so no one heard me.

"Just because he seemed fine doesn't mean he is Leah you were too hard on him."-Emily said and I dropped my fork with a clink and Sue went to speak, but I cut her off.

"Excuse me Emily I don't think I heard you correctly."-I said scowling

"I said you were too hard on him what he did was a mistake he wasn't thinking right none of them do when it involves their imprint. I wouldn't expect you to understand that first hand, but you can still empathize and think of others every once in a while."-She said with her head stuck in the air and I growled.

"No, I don't know firsthand because I'm not a fucking loser who needs magic just to get someone to love me and he fucking sliced me up and almost killed the council and my mother, so I think his punishment serves him just right and if you don't like it I would be happy to bend over so you can kiss my ass!"-I said shaking

"Leah please she didn't mean anything by it I asked you the same question earlier remember?"-Sue said like that meant anything it only served to make me angrier what with her constantly making me seem like I started this mess.

"Yeah and look how that turned out."-Quil mumbled

"Look she didn't even do it to be spiteful she did i-"

"No Brady I don't need to justify myself to her she can lick donkey shit before I care about what she thinks."-I said

"Leah yo-"

"Shove it Sam."-I said glaring at him

"Please don't get mad at him or me for stating the facts. Jacob, no matter how much we hate it, needs to be around Nessie and you are deliberately keeping him from her. How would you like it if somebody loved you or you loved somebody who returned your feelings only to be kept away from them? It's not right and you were wrong and quite frankly I think you owe him and Sam apologies for putting them through this."-Emily said and the table froze awaiting my next move because they knew one was coming.

I jumped up making the chair fly across the room and smash into the wall and started shaking and growling like the animal I was. Brady grabbed my arm and Sam went to grab my other arm, but I snapped my teeth at him and he backed away with his hands in the air. Seth jumped over the table and came to stand behind me in case I tried to lunge.

"Leah please calm down before you phase again."-the bitch said and Sue's head snapped in my direction and no matter how angry I was I knew she'd force that funky ass cream on me. I know Emily said that on purpose.

"What do you mean _again_?"-she asked standing up and walking over to me shaking be damned. I scanned the room to see where I'd make my escape.

"Oh, I thought you knew she phased earlier; she was back by the time I got here."-Emily said and I growled. She knew damn well Sue didn't know I phased.

"What did I tell you before I left, no phasing. And didn't I tell you to watch her?"-Sue said turning to Sam who looked flustered.

"In her defense, and mines, Leah was justified in getting angry enough to phase I almost did myself."-he said with his hands up in surrender.

"Why, what happened?"-Seth asked

"Well as you know Jacob was here earlier-"

"Ooooh"-everybody said like that explained everything and Sam shook his head.

"No, there was a delivery guy here who Jacob said didn't smell right and we three kind of got into an argument, but Jacob somehow made it about his imprint and well you can guess what happened from there."-Sam said and the guys crowded around

"What do you mean he smelled funny was it a leech?"-Quil asked

"No he said it wasn't, but he couldn't tell what it smelled like because he's never smelled it before, but he's sure it wasn't human or at least full human. We don't know if what he smelled was even real it could just be him."-Sam replied sighing

"Oh Sam are you alright?"-Emily said running to Sam who met her half way probably so she wouldn't get too close to me.

"Who gives a shit if he's alright how the hell did your pack let him get through?"-Embry said accusingly to which my pack nodded in agreement.

"Everybody calm down we have no way of knowing if what Jacob smelled is real or not until or if whoever this guy is comes back."-Sam said all alpha like, but the problem is this isn't his pack and he isn't our alpha, so the shouting match began.

"HEY SHUT THE HELL UP!"-I screamed over their fussing and they snapped their jaws shut, but before I could say anything nurse/stalker Sue went into action, ugh.

"You're coming with me upstairs right now."-she said sternly and I shook my head and backed away.

"No I'm not you're not putting that stuff on me; I was fine when I phased back anyway ask Sam all I did was itch a little."-I said hurriedly

"Yeah you were actually I'm surprised."-he said tilting his head

"I don't care upstairs now don't make me force you."-Sue said going over to the stairs and I scoffed and crossed my arms. The guys were too into their conversation to stop and drag me upstairs...or so I thought

"Seth Brady."-she said and they gave me apologetic looks before lunging and picking me up one at each end and carrying me upstairs.

"Put me down now or I'll chop your balls off!"-I screeched and they hesitated

"No she won't come on hold her down on her bed and I'll get the cream."-Sue said going to get it. Ha she doesn't know where the new jar i- damnit!

"Come on Leah the sooner you get it on the sooner you can dramatically hang your head out the window and breathe fresh air."-she said rolling her eyes as she walked over to me with the new jar, stupid Sam. When she lifted the back of my shirt she gasped slightly and Seth and Brady froze.

"Hmm…"-she said and I tried to squirm to see what was going on.

"What is it did I reopen the wounds?"-I asked

"No, actually your back healed a lot."-Sue said and I looked to Seth for confirmation and he nodded.

"What does it look like?"-I asked

"It's still very scarred up, but like a quarter of your wounds are gone with no trace."-she said sounding a little amazed.

"Oh well that's a good thing that's what we do after all; I told you I felt better."-I said smugly

"Yeah, but it's not only healed its-"

"Glowing!"-the guys finished for her and I froze. What the hell?

"What do you mean it's glowing like a flash light, a bloodsucker in the sun what?"-I asked a little freaked out.

"No we don't mean glowing as in a light, but sort of like a color we've never seen before, perfect skin that's never been touched. I don't know it's hard to describe, but it looks…"

"Beautiful"-the guys finished for her again and I was left utterly confused.

"I guess the cream is working after all, hell maybe I should use some."-Brady said

"I don't think it's the cream."-Sue said low thinking we couldn't hear her, but I could because she was right by my ear and that worried me a little, but then she started putting the cream on my back and I groaned and held my breath.

"You're going to pass out Lee it's not that bad."-Seth said rolling his eyes.

"There I'm all done."-Sue said closing the jar and looking at me intently while frowning in thought. I ran to the window and sucked in the welcomed fresh air. While gulping like my life depended on it I saw a sleeping squirrel fall out of a tree and smack into the ground before climbing back up in a daze, it was pretty funny.

"Do you feel alright nothing weird or out of the ordinary?"-Sue asked

"Nope just fine."-I answered sticking my head back in and she nodded and sighed

"Alright then I guess it is the cream."-she said shrugging when we heard shouting from down stairs and all of us groaned.

"They're still going at it."-Brady said shaking his head

"Looks like a job for the beta."-Seth said sweeping his arm from me to the door.

"Ugh, I am not in the mood to deal with this."-I said leaving the room and jogging down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on in here?"-I shouted and they snapped their jaws shut once again. I don't know what's with the immediate obedience all of a sudden, but I love it.

"We're trying to figure out what to do."-Quil said

"Why didn't Jacob call us?"-Collin said and I sighed…again

"It was probably nothing, but Sam your pack needs to do better and not let nonhumans through the border at least without tailing them and seeing what they're up to. However, everybody just needs to relax if he comes back we'll deal with it then if not then obviously there's nothing to worry about now is there? Jacob isn't exactly in his right mind anyway from imprint withdrawal or whatever, so his senses could have been affected as well."-I said and they slowly un-tensed, but Scarface thought it was her signal to speak.

"Poor Jacob he needs his imprint. Leah I'm sorry, but you have to end his punishment and now; he gets it he was wrong, but now so are you."-Emily said making sure she stayed right next to Sam and behind Quil.

"Emily I think that's enough and this doesn't concern you it concerns the pack and the council. You're making my daughter upset and I've tried to be peacemaker, but now I need to put an end to this."-Sue said and I smiled my thanks to her.

"It does concern me Aunt Sue I'm an imprint."-she said like _duh_

"Yeah you're an imprint not a wolf you're not even Quileute. None of the other imprints give their opinions because they know it's not their place and I think you need to start learning that as well." –Seth said annoyed. Tension was already high and now with this new…whatever he is we don't need to worry about her getting in the way.

"Ok well then I think it should be put to a vote by the council. I don't see how they allowed her to do this in the first place it's mean and Leah it's not helping with the way people feel about you. You're only adding to the rumors of you being bitchy and cold hearted and because of this all of us are being affected."-she said quietly like she was only concerned for everyone's well-being and I started shaking and she moved a little behind Sam who was shaking his head looking down.

"How the hell does this affect you?"-I said glaring at her and she cowered more.

"Well because of you being so angry and vengeful I don't see Sam as much anymore and now Jacob is causing confusing among packs and patrol because he's disoriented because you took him away from his imprint too. It's like you want to punish everyone for imprinting or being imprinted on. I know you feel like you were wronged by imprinting, but you need to let it go it's been years now. Sam and I were destined to be together we're soul mates we couldn't help but fall in love and neither can any other imprinted couple. What happened to you Leah you used to be caring and happy; we used to be best friends and did everything together. I love you, but we can't get back to that until you change."-she said like it was an intervention and I growled barring my teeth so animalistic that it scared me and everyone backed up.

"Listen to me you scar faced bitch you have no fucking idea what we have to go through by being wolves nor do you know that all this shit that's going down is because of Jacob fucking Black and his stupid imprint not me. But of course you don't know because you're not one of us and you don't fucking matter, so don't give an opinion on something you know nothing about. As far as taking imprinters away from their delusional imprints that is total bullshit and you know it. I've said time and time again how much I pity you and the only way you could get a man was by magic; newsflash Scarface I HAD SAM BEFORE YOU WITHOUT AN IMPRINT! I don't want him and I'm not stuck on your relationship it's you who's stuck on me and Sam's. You want me to be jealous and depressed, but I'm not and it drives you crazy. I haven't talked to you or acknowledged your existence in years not because I can't bare to see you, but because I'm trying not to be a murder suspect in your untimely death! I'm the way I am partially because of you and Sam screwing me over, oh I'm sorry I meant screwing each other not days after he broke up with me, but it only happened because you wanted it and what the imprint wants she gets. We will never become best friends again not because you say so, but because _I_ say so you fucking cunt! So don't fucking sit there like I'm just some angry spiteful, jealous bitch. I'm Leah mother fucking Clearwater and I change for no one!"-I growled and was shaking bad and everyone was backed away from me, Sue was peeking in from the living room, and Emily of course was crying. I was growling and snapping my teeth and felt my humanity slipping and knew this time I wouldn't be able to keep from phasing, so I walked toward the backdoor meaning I had to pass Emily on the way.

"She better not fucking be here when I get back."-I growled

"Sam."-she cried in fear, and probably because she thinks he can actually do something, as she shook, from fear or crying I don't know or care, and hid behind Sam as he stood tensed ready for me to attack. Before I said fuck it and mauled her I bolted through the door, no I didn't bother unlocking it and shattered it, and ran in the woods as I snatched a long shirt hanging from our stash on one of the trees and shoved it in my mouth just in time before I phased ripping the clothes I had on. Oh that whore is buying me a new outfit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! Emily just makes your blood boil doesn't she? I have to say some of the comments are just too funny and I enjoy receiving them as well as alerts/adds/favs. IDK if it's just me, but sometimes I reread what I posted and letters or words are missing or relocated like FF decided to delete or rearrange them O_o spooky, so if you see that that's probably what happened b/c I thoroughly edit my work. _

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll kill a puppy; joking I could never do that they are just tooooo adorable x_x _


	12. Chapter 12

**Special Arrangement**

_Chap12: __**So What'd You Two Do?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JPOV<strong>_

I watched as Leah bolted out the door and phased midstride ripping her clothes.

"What the hell is your problem look at what you did! Why are you even here you haven't bothered coming by since she was hurt-why now all of a sudden?"-Sam asked angrily

"For your information I didn't come for her I came to see Seth, but he wasn't here."-I replied just as angrily as I turned to face him.

"Then when you saw he wasn't here you should have left."- He hissed

"You're taking your roll as maid a little too seriously aren't you? Leah and I were having a conversation actually and she said I could stay. I was here for hours and we were having a fine time before you got here."-I said scoffing and he growled

"What do you mean you were here for hours? Leah doesn't even like saying your name let alone allowing you to stay in her house talking to her for hours."-he said snarling and I smirked

"I guess you don't know Leah as well as you thought. I don't like how much time you spend with her and I think all of that time has gone to your head and you think you have a say in what goes on in her life or who she can be around. I don't like what I'm seeing and it stops now."-I growled and he started shaking

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm an alpha of my own pack I don't take orders from you and Leah can do whatever she wants. You've taken your position as alpha and made into a dictatorship making them guard leeches and now telling them who hey can and cannot hang out with."-he said getting in my face.

"It's my Pack and I'll turn it into whatever the fuck I feel like! You just remember whose pack Leah's in and whose beta she is. Mine!"-I growled pointing to myself

"It's time for you to leave."-he said shaking

"You just remember what I said because if I have to tell you again it won't be pretty."-I hissed and stormed out the door and went to slam it, but remembered it was Sue's house and she'd kill me if I so much as chipped the paint, so I left it wide open and heard him slam it moments later.

I almost phased and went for a run, but remembered Leah was currently creating a path of destruction through the forest with her paws. Since the guys were at the movies and I couldn't talk to Ness, Ness. I sighed and pulled out my phone to see how many times she's called and texted me. Damn I had fifteen from her and twenty-eight from Bella and it shows they've been calling since I got to the Clearwater's'! How did I not hear them call all of those times? Oh right I turned it off because Leah threw a bottle at me for "interrupting her special time with Spock" and told me to shut it off or face certain death.

I chuckled at how into Star Trek she is-oh wait I mean Star Trek TOS like it's a difference. Who knew Leah had a nerdy side, it was kind of…intoxicating, cute-oh hell no not cute, but I liked it and got a chance to see her playful side, which I didn't even know existed. Too bad Star Trek isn't always on that way I wouldn't have to deal with her bitchyness.

I kept walking and hopped over a log and heard rustling in the leaves and looked over my shoulder and saw Perry in his wolf form; he must be on patrol. He lowered his head and growled at me and I scoffed which made him growl louder as if to intimidate me, so my wolf made me give a silent snarl and then growled low to show this pup who he was trying to fuck with. He whimpered and bowed his head in submission.

"Get out of here before you make me do something I'll regret."-I growled and he whimpered and slowly backed away then paused with his head cocked to the side, barked a laugh, and gave me one more glance then trotted off with his tongue hanging out in a wolfy smile. I guess someone else was phased with him. I rounded the last tree and my house came into view, so I picked up my pace just wanting to collapse on the couch and find something entertaining to watch since I couldn't phase and had nothing else to do to try and suffocate this horrid day.

"Hey son."-Billy said from his perch in front of the TV

"Hey dad, when'd you get back? I figured you and Charlie would be gone longer."-I said sighing and plopped on the couch and let my feet fall onto the opposite end.

"Just now actually Rachel's putting the rest of the equipment away; the fish weren't biting, so we called it a day. What's up with you you look worn out, the guys trying to make up for all the time you've missed?"-he smiled and I sighed again

"No, I wasn't with them they went to the movies without me."-I pouted

"Oh, well why not?"-he asked confused

"I don't know you'll have to ask them. They probably hate me that's why."-I said sitting up and rubbing my face.

"Well they have been getting on without you all this time, so their probably used to just going out without calling asking you to come along don't take it personal."-he said patting my knee

"Yeah."-I mumbled skeptically

"It's true son they're your best friends-"

"They're his only friends."-Rachel said pushing my feet over to sit down

"Said the girl dating Paul. You are never allowed to talk about anyone as long as you're with him."-I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"At least we're the same species."-she smirked and I growled

"Alright you two."-Billy said with a smile on his face

"He started it!"-Rachel said and pointed at me childishly

"I did not!"-I said just as childishly and Billy chuckled

"What's so funny old man?"-me and Rachel said at the same time then glared at one another making Billy laugh loudly

"Gosh I missed this."-he said shaking his head

"Missed what your daughter shacking up with a dickface?"-I said and she hit me in the face with a pillow.

"No, you two being here and acting like brother and sister instead of one of you gone or not sparing each other a glance when you are in the same room."-he said leaning back

"Well that wasn't my fault now was it?"-Rachel said crossing her arms and I couldn't even argue with her as I put my head down ashamed of myself.

"It's alright Jake is finally coming around aren't you son?"-Billy said smiling at me and I lifted my head and smiled back.

"Pfft we'll see how long this lasts."-Rachel said hitting me then jumping up running to her room giggling.

"That girl."-I grumbled

"So where have you been all this time if it wasn't with the pack?"-Billy asked

"Believe it or not with Leah."-I said and Billy chocked on his beer

"Please tell me you didn't kill her?"-he said with all the seriousness in the world

"Dad!"-I exclaimed offended

"Sorry son I had to ask because with you two you never know, but I guess it was a silly question."-he said coughing up the rest of the beer he was choking on.

"Yes it was."-I said

"Because everybody knows if one of you were killed it would have been you."-he said shrugging not even looking at me

"Well gee thanks."-I said huffing and he rolled his eyes

"What brought this on, you and her hanging out, you two haven't seen each other since…that night."-he asked hesitantly

"It wasn't planned and we weren't hanging out I went over to see if Seth and the guys wanted to do something before I died of boredom, but they weren't there."-I said sitting back and putting my feet back up on the sofa.

"So why didn't you just leave?"-he asked with a weird look on his face; what is this twenty questions?

"I had nothing else to do and I didn't feel like being alone, so she let me stay."-I said shrugging

"Huh…"-he said turning back to the TV with a thoughtful look

"What are you going on about?"-I asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh nothing I'm just surprised that you would rather be with Leah than alone and even more surprised she let you stay. But, you were there for a while, so I guess eventually you two did almost kill each other and that's why you came back in a mood."-he said taking a swig of his beer.

"We had a good time actually."-I said with a slight smile on my face remembering how crazy she got when I called Spock a freak.

"Really, well how good a time are we talking?"-he asked with a smirk

"Eww dad nothing like that gah! You can't possibly be going there!"-I exclaimed sitting up and shivering

"I'm just going by what I see son, you were smiling like a fool just thinking about it. There's no shame you're a handsome young man Leah's a beautiful young woman and when two people who have as much sexual ten-"

"DAD!"-I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air and he chuckled

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, but I'm beginning to wonder if you too hate each other because you really want to ban-"

"Finish that sentence and die old man."-I threatened pointing at him and he laughed loudly.

"Okay okay I'll stop I was just messing with you son, even though you and Leah don't make a bad couple and would be really great together if you both stopped being so stubborn."-he grumbled and I sighed exasperated

"Dad I have an imprint and imprints can't be broken even if I wanted to, which I don't, and besides we hate each other that would never work, can you imagine."-I said shuddering and he rolled his eyes

"Yes you do have an imprint who you haven't seen or had any contact with in almost two months yet here you are sitting with your old man watching TV without a care in the world. As far as you two hating each other you already know my theory."-he said looking at me sideways with a smirk and I sighed again shaking my head.

"Can you blame her who wouldn't hate him he acts like a girl more than she does even though she's barely female anyway."-Paul said bursting through the door and I growled a little.

"God don't you have your own house?"-I complained as he pushed my legs to sit down much like his annoying girlfriend did, no wonder he imprinted on her.

"Yes, but I can't annoy you from there."-he said grinning

"So what'd you two do exactly since you had a good time…with your clothes on?"-Billy asked and Paul's head snapped in my direction quizzically

"Oh our Jakey has a new squeeze who is she, she can't be any worse than that Loch Ness monster you imprinted on."-he said and Billy coughed to hide his laugh

"Don't start Paul."-I growled and he rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV

"He was just about to tell me what he and Leah were doing all day at her house…alone."-Billy grinned and Paul chocked on the soda, which I was about to drink, and turned to Billy.

"Jake and Leah- no fucking way!"-he said disbelieving

"No fucking way is right."-I said and Paul sighed while Billy just looked at me

"Oh, good because that would have been a nightmare and besides Leah's a bitch and everything, but she can do way better."-Paul said conversationally like he didn't just insult me

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean she would be lucky to have me it's me who can do better which is why I have Ness."-I said growling and he scoffed

"Whatever, the only people who find your little monster attractive is her dinner and you, but _plenty_ of guys find Leah attractive...when her mouth is closed and she's not glaring."-he said

"Jacob calm down he was just joking."-Billy said and I looked up to see a worried expression on his face

"Well actually I wasn't joking, but still Jake you need to calm the hell down."-Paul said sitting forward blocking me from Billy

"What?"-I said confused

"You were growling and shaking like you were going to phase what the hell is wrong with you?"-Paul said sitting back. I held up my hands and saw them slowing from their shaking fit and was surprised.

"Jacob what's up?"-dad asked concerned and I sighed

"I was just thinking about earlier."-I said taking a deep breath

"You mean at the Clearwaters'? Well what happened that's got you so angry?"-Billy asked

"Leah and I were actually enjoying ourselves, which is a first, watching a Star Trek marathon and were playing around and talking wh-"

"You and Leah?"-they both asked with a look of surprise on their faces

"Yes me and Leah are you going to let me finish?"-I said grouchy

"Oh sorry it's just hard to believe."-Billy said shaking his head in wonder and looked at Paul who shrugged.

"I know I was there. Anyway we were talking when the bell rung and I answered it and there was some delivery guy at the door."-I said growling a little, but gained control.

"What happen to Ryan I thought he was the delivery guy?"-Paul asked

"He was pretty old, so I think he retired and I guess this new dude is on this route now."-I said through clenched teeth

"Okay so there's a new delivery guy that's nothing to get worked up over."-Billy said frowning confused

"No you don't understand he wasn't human."-I said and Paul shot up out of his seat

"What the hell do you mean he wasn't human? There is no way we let a leech get past our borders! You killed him right?"-he yelled

"What's going on out here; what's with all the shouting?"-Rachel said coming down the stairs

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Go on Jacob what happened?"-Billy said as Paul began to pace back and forth.

"Well when I opened the door the wind was blowing and his scent hit me right in the face, but he didn't seem to notice me until he looked up and the wind switched direction. We stood there staring at each other oddly trying to get a handle on what the hell the other was smelling, sensing or whatever."

"You think he knows what you are?"-Paul asked

"I don't think so, but he knew I wasn't human, but neither was he."-I said rubbing my face

"Wait he wasn't a leech?"-Rachel asked sitting next to me

"No he wasn't, but he wasn't human either."-I said

"So if he's not human and he's not a leech what is he?"-Billy queried

"I don't know."-I sighed and got up to pace just as Paul sat down rubbing his face.

"So we could possibly be dealing with a new species all together, great!"-Paul grumbled

"Do you think he's a threat?"-Rachel asked

"Yes."-I said flatly

"Why, did he do anything that would make you think that?"-Billy asked

"No, but my wolf was acting like the caged animal it is and tried with great force to burst through my human form. The longer he was there the more aggressive he became, both of us became."-I said as my breathing picked up

"How do you mean?"-Billy asked

"He was shoving things into my chest and I would get in his face and I almost ripped his head off when he stepped around me to look at Leah."-I said growling

"Leah?"-Paul asked

"What did he do to Leah?"-Billy asked in a stern voice

"Like hell I'd let him do anything to her."-I growled

"Then what happened?"-Rachel asked grabbing Paul's arm to calm him and herself as well.

"The best part about our little visitor is he was flirting with Leah and right in front of me!"-I exclaimed and balled my fist

"What's the big deal, so he finds Leah attractive if he's not a threat then no harm done."-Rachel said and I whipped my head around to glare at her and Paul growled

"Alright let's everybody calm down. "-Billy said and I took deep breaths

"Now what exactly did he do?"-Billy asked

"He didn't even notice her at first because he was so focused on me, but then she leaned forward and asked me who was at the door and that drew his attention to her and he just stood there looking at her drooling."-I growled and saw Rachel smiling and looking confused at the same time.

"If he turns out not to be a threat then good for her she deserves to have a man after all she's been through and even better if he's not human that way he can keep up with her."-Rachel said and I growled at her making Paul growl at me until Billy cleared his throat making us both stop. I started pacing again.

"He started talking in a voice he probably thought was sexy and tells her his name's Lame or Lamborghini or something equally stupid I don't remember or care. He even had the nerve to try and get in the house asking her if she needed him to bring the package in- that little ass package! I was standing right there if she needed a package brought in he sure as hell wouldn't have been the one doing it. I got in his face and he slammed the package into my chest glaring at me and then smiled all sweet like at Leah and then called me Mr. Clearwater before turning back to Leah, but I shoved him out and slammed the door in his stupid face before he could say anything else to her."-I growled and slowed my breathing when I started to shake.

"He thought you and Leah were married and he still flirted with her?"-Paul asked shocked and I nodded stiffly

"I'm surprised most guys wouldn't have even looked at her with any of you guys around especially you Jake let alone flirt _especially_ if they thought you guys were married."-Rachel said thoughtfully

"You told him you weren't married right?"-Billy asked

"Uh no…I didn't get a chance to before I made him eat the front door."-I said rubbing the back of my neck

"Hmm…"-Billy said thoughtfully

"What?"-I asked

"He's not human, he knew you weren't human, he sized you up, _and_ he flirted with Leah who he thought was your wife right in front of you. What the hell are we dealing with?"-he said getting a dazed look on his face as he thought.

"He could have been flirting with Leah just to make you mad, so he could get a reaction out of you and see what happened."-Paul said

"No he forgot I was even in the room when he saw her."-I grumbled

"How big was he, what did he look like?"-Billy asked

"Tall even taller than Sam, but shorter than me."I grinned smugly a that "He has short jet black hair and equally jet black eyes, muscles, but not as much as me he's more lean than we are, and has red skin with a brown tint. He could be mistaken as one of us pretty much if his eyes weren't so unnaturally black."-I said shaking my head

"You think he's a wolf?"-Paul asked

"No he doesn't smell like one; I don't know what the hell he smells like or what the hell he is."-I sighed

"How does Leah feel about all of this?"-Rachel asked

"Oh please she practically gave him her panties."-I growled and started shaking again

"Jacob."-Billy said in warning and Paul came over and griped my shoulders

"Calm down or go outside before we have a repeat of your handy work again."-he said sternly, but I could see the worry in his eyes

"Sorry."-I mumbled and he nodded and released me when I stopped shaking and went back over to Rachel hugging her to his side.

"You've never acted this way before wen Leah was around other men or flirted with them."-Billy said with that same weird look from before and they turned to look at me.

"Leah hasn't been around any other guys in years and like you said the ones that are interested run and hide because they know she's with me."-I said gruffly

"_With_ you?"-Billy said cocking his head to the side

"You know like with me as in my pack. The packs might find her attractive, but they're either imprinted or know better than to approach her."-I said smirking

"Her and Sam seem close again."-Billy said watching me closely and I growled

"Me and _Sammie_ had a little chat about that today, so if he knows what's best for him he better back off."-I said and Billy got that weird look again and nodded to himself

"What's it to you who Leah hangs out or flirts with?"-Rachel said crossing her arms

"She's my beta I'm just looking out for her."-I said and she rolled her eyes

"I hate to do it, but I'm with Jake on this one we don't know who we're dealing with this time do you think he knows she's not human either?"-Paul said tightening his grip on Rachel

"No, she was too far away from the door for him to be able to smell her with my scent floating around blocking hers out. What are we going to do?"-I asked

"Noting."-Billy said flatly

"What do you mean nothing?"-I asked outraged

"Exactly what I said, nothing."-he said calmly

"You expect me, us, to just sit around while there's-"

"While there's what, a being we don't even know how to identify who might not even be a threat?"-Billy said a little louder

"We have to do something."-Paul said

"And where do you plan on finding him?"-Billy said and me and Paul just looked at each other not knowing where to start

"Exactly. Look boys I don't like having some…whatever the hell he is walking around either especially if he's making eyes at Leah, but we don't know what we're dealing with or if there are more of them. For all we know he could be a peaceful being just trying to make a living like the rest of us and if we hunt him down with no valid reason other than _he flirted with my beta_, than we could end up in a great deal trouble."-Billy said

"That's pretty much what Sam said."-I sighed- now that dad said it I understood where he was coming from, I didn't like it, but I understood.

"Sam was there?"-Paul asked sitting up

"Yeah, but he didn't come out until the guy was gone. They think my smelling is probably off because of the imprint, so I don't think they even believe me fully."-I said

"Are your senses off?"-Billy asked concerned

"No I just get pains in my chest I don't hallucinate and my senses seem just fine."-I said thinking to make sure.

"Why the hell didn't he call and tell me?"-Paul complained

"Well we kind of got into an argument, so I doubt he was thinking about that."-I said and dad sighed

"Why were you two arguing this time?"-he asked

"He brought Nessie and the Cullens into this."-I said growling and felt the imprint tug on my heart and clench it making me grit my teeth, but surprisingly it past more quickly and I was able to remain standing this time.

"Sam thinks he's after her or the Cullens?"-Rachel asked coming over to hand me a bottle of water and pat me on my back; I nodded my thanks.

"I don't know really and we started arguing then Leah started yelling and things sort of got crazy from there."-I said and took a big gulp of water

"He could be right you know."-Paul said angrily

"Of course you would say that you and Sam's pack can't stand her."-I growled

"No one likes her because they are fucking vampires and she's a fucking monster!"-he yelled standing up

"I'll show you a monster."-I growled stepping towards him

"Stop!"-Rachel yelled jumping in front of me with her hands on my chest with a pleading look, so I took a step back and Paul snatched her up and moved her behind him watching me closely.

"Fighting each other won't help anything. We watch and wait to see what happens, but in the mean time someone needs to ask the Cullens if they've pissed off _another_ species."-Billy said sternly

"I'll d-"

"Paul call Sam and work something out and decide who goes over to ask the Cullens."-Billy said

"Alright."-Paul said giving me one more glance then going into the kitchen to call Sam

"What the hell?"-I exclaimed

"No Jacob you aren't going your punishment isn't over yet…I'm sorry son."-Billy said patting my shoulder

"Whatever, I'm tired I need a nap."-I said and stormed off to my room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! For the life of me I just couldn't figure out how to start this chap & it drove me crazy, so I hope it turned out to your liking. I wrote more than I thought so it's going to be chopped into two chaps & the next is halfway done now. As always thanks for the reviews/adds/alerts/faves they are much loved. I even enjoyed the one flame, even though she's unnecessarily confusing herself *shrugs*. I have no problem getting flames, as long as you're not just a hater, you have a right to your opinion & who knows they might be useful & I have no problem responding to them I love controversy so bring it on. I have to shout-out __**tulip-tnt-28 **__your comments are always entertaining & crack me up. Oh & Valentines stories up tomorrow Leah & Jake & Leah & Paul!_

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or Nicki Minaj won't go away. Seriously who brings a fake Pope as an escort; she's a talentless freak & ppl love her smh. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Special Arrangement**_

Chap13_**: I Was Being Considerate**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JPOV<strong>_

I lay in bed thinking about this crazy ass day and kept trying to figure out what the hell that Lard guy was until I fell asleep. About an hour or so later I woke up to my phone buzzing. I sighed and reached over to see who it was, even though I already knew, and of course it was from Nessie.

_From: Nessie_

_Jakey y haven't u answered my calls or texts don't u luv me anymore? :( _

I felt my heart pull and fought the tears that wanted to fall and noticed she'd texted me about ten times this past hour or so as well as Bella. They all consisted of pretty much the same thing…

_From: Nessie_

_Jake where are you I miss you :(_

_From: Bella_

_U better have a damn good reason for not answering me._

_From: Nessie_

_Its Leah isn't it? She never did like me n now she's turning_ _u against me don't let her…Jakey I love you 4ever_

_From: Bella_

_How could u do this 2 us abandoning us n leaving us unprotected? What if we were attacked?_

_From: Nessie_

_I knew your ppl didn't like me but I never thought they'd be so mean. They r willing 2 hurt me by hurting u…they don't deserve u Jakey._

_From: Nessie_

_U better answer me right now. Ur cheating on me with that whore Leah aren't you? It's just like her 2 do something like that! Going after men she can' have._

I pulled the phone back in shock that Nessie would single out Leah and accuse me of cheating on her; I would never do that and I don't appreciate her accusing me either nor her talking about Leah like that. I slammed the phone shut and shoved it in my pocket and got up smelling food. I drowsily and angrily made my way to the dining room where Paul was stuffing his stupid face.

"Sleeping ugly finally awakes."-he said with a mouth full of food

"You still here?"-I grumbled and plopped down next to Billy and Rachel dumped a load of food on a plate and placed it in front of me.

"Aww come one Jakey you know you love me."-Paul said blowing me a kiss

"Something you two want to tells us?"-Rachel asked and Billy grumbled under his breath

"Please don't go there it's bad enough I caught Jacob on top of Paul wearing yo-"

"So, any news from Sam?"-I asked cutting Billy off; Rachel didn't need to know about that. She looked from me to Paul and back again and Paul mumbled something I couldn't hear and her eyes got wide then she laughed so hard she slumped over the table.

"Oh goodness I forgot all about that."-she said catching her breath and wiping her eyes of tears

"Forgot about what?"-I asked

"Oh nothing, but Jake next time you want to borrow my clothes please ask because pink is not your color."-she said then laughed again

"Paul!"-I hissed and he grinned at me

"What everybody loved you in it when I showed them even Perry while we were on patrol. It's a good thing there were no leeches in the area or it would have gotten right pass us."-he said stuffing more food into his mouth.

"That's why he started laughing, you were on patrol with him tonight!"-I glared then continued stuffing my face. I'm not that mad to stop eating.

"That's what you get for acting ashamed of me. And to think I gave you the best s-"

"Alright jokes over!"-Billy said mortified

"Yeah, so shut it Paul, you too Rachel."- growled and they snickered from across the table as Billy took a huge swig of his beer.

"So how was your nap?"-Rachel asked

"Fine."-I said finishing up my food

"Damn you're done already?"-Rachel asked wide eyed

"I haven't eaten in hours I was hungry and look at your boyfriend he's no better."-I said taking my plate to the sink

"Oh, so now I'm _her_ boyfriend, hmp!"-Paul said pouting and dramatically turned his head to the side and crossed his arms. Billy cleared his throat to keep from laughing when he saw the look on my face.

"Ugh what did I do to deserve this?"-I complained as I went into the living room and lazily flopped on the couch and pat my stomach.

"Just ignore him son you know how Paul is he's just messing with you."-Billy said wheeling in and turning on the TV to watch Criminal Minds.

"Yes honey you know how I am we've been together long enough for you to know that."-Paul said coming in and pushed me over then kicked his shoes off and took up most of the couch. I sighed and tried to ignore his stupid comments

"So, did you call Sam what did he have to say?"-I asked

"Yeah I called he said he'll talk to Carlisle because he knows if he sends one of us we'll just end up fighting."-Paul said shrugging as Rachel came into the room and he pulled her onto his lap until Billy cleared his throat loudly, so he pushed her off making her slam into the side of the couch.

"Hey!"-she shouted pushing him

"No getting frisky in front of your father Rach, have a little more respect. I'm sorry sir."-he said and Billy shook his head. Paul's an ass, but he is scared of my dad and the fact that he imprinted on Rachel makes it funny as hell.

"Since I can't go why don't we send someone from my pack that makes more sense and I don't want Sam talking to them."-I said and Billy looked like he was considering it

"Who Seth, please."-Paul said rolling his eyes

"Then who?"-I asked crossing my arms looking down on him.

"What about Leah?"-Rachel piped in

"Hell no!"-I exclaimed shaking my head

"Why not she is your beta and since you can't go it makes perfect sense."-Rachel said crossing her arms

"Because she'll start trouble with them like she always does and I don't want her upsetting Nessie with her hurtful comments."-I hissed

"Don't start with the Nessie bullshit again I swear we should just throw that Loch Ness monster back into the sea."-Paul said rubbing his face and sighed

"Rachel is right- Leah will ask the Cullens if they know anything. At least we know she'll get the truth out of them."-Billy said and looked at me daring me to complain, so I sat back and crossed my arms.

"Oh stop sulking you baby."-Rachel sad rolling her eyes

"I am not sulking nor am I a baby."-I said glaring at her

"Yeah he's a homosexual."-Paul smirked and I glared at him and Rachel grabbed a pillow and hid her face while she laughed unlike Billy who was shaking so bad his wheel chair was moving forward, only stopping when it hit Paul's shoe.

"Paul why don't you shut the fuck up I'm not gay nor am I attracted to men!"-I said huffing and he rolled his eyes

"Really, so I guess you had a remote in your pocket when you were on top of me trying to get the camera. We both know that wasn't what you were really reaching for."-he winked at me and I jumped up growling

"Would you let that go already you're the one who gave me that stupid skirt in the first place and took the pictures. I'm starting to think it's you who likes men."-I growled and Rachel was in a fit of giggles and clutching the pillow like it was her lifeline and Billy was banging his hand on the arm of his wheel chair as he turned red from lack of oxygen.

"Nope sorry I like women Rachel knows that first hand."-he said winking at her while biting his lip making her blush and lucky for him Billy was laughing too hard to hear him.

"Besides that's no better than being a pedophile."-he smirked and I growled and balled my fist

"Oh go suck Sam off you stupid fucker!"-I glared

"I'd Rather do your sister."-he said then pulled her into his lap and started frenching her making me go blind and gag.

"Boy!"-Billy yelled and picked up the shoe under his chair and threw it at Paul.

"Sorry daddy."-Rachel said pulling back burying her face in Paul's chest

"Sorry Billy forgot you were here. Maybe we should take this to Jake's room."-he said smiling up at me just as Billy threw the other shoe.

"Ow okay okay we'll go to her room."-Paul said seriously thinking that was better.

"Oh God I'm out of here!"-I said dry heaving and shaking my head trying to get the visual of those two out of my mind.

J+L+=J+L=JL=J+L=J+L

I decided to go for a jog in the woods and try and relax since now my house was off limits until Paul and Rachel left. Talking about that delivery guy has me mad all over again and I could feel the tremors slide up my spine, so I stripped and phased and went for a much needed run.

It was some time later when I was really into my running and I must have zoned out from focusing so much because I ran smack into a tree, hard. That shit hurt and I shook my head and fur to get the braches and leaves out of my fur that got tangled into it when they fell. I was calmer now, but still didn't feel like going home, so I phased with my back to the tree that almost took me out and while putting on my shirt the tree fell making a loud booming sound, making me jump from surprise. I heard someone quietly say _what the fuck was that_, so I quietly walked towards where the voice came from. When a light breeze blew downwind a scent was carried with it and I realized too late that it was someone who I didn't want to see.

"Who's there?"-I didn't answer and debated whether or not I could turn and run without being detected.

"I don't know who's there, but I'll rip your ass off and make you eat it if you try some shit on me."-I growled to myself and stepped forward.

"Jacob?"-Leah asked surprised as I came into her line of sight

"Who else? You have a disturbing mind by the way."-I said rolling my eyes and made my way over to her where she was sitting with her legs dangling over the cliff.

"What the fuck are you doing here don't you have someone else to annoy?"-she growled

"Who better to annoy then you?"-I said smirking knowing that would make her angry, but she just sighed and turned her face back to the dark horizon. Okay that is very un-Leah like I wanted her to argue so I could get my frustrations and stress from today out.

"Not now Jacob, I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit."-she said not even looking at me.

"What crawled up your ass?'-I said taking a seat, against my better judgment.

"What the fuck are you doing?"-she asked turning to glare at me

"Sitting down."-I said condescending

"_Why_ are you sitting down I just told you I'm not in the mood especially to deal with your hypocritical inconsiderate ass."-she said still glaring and I growled a little

"How the hell am I a hypocrite or inconsiderate for that matter?'-I asked offended and she scoffed, but didn't say anything pissing me off.

"Leah answer my fucking question."-I said through clenched teeth

"Don't you fucking cuss at me you bitch!"-she exclaimed

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want now answer my damn question!'-I growled

"We've had this conversation earlier or don't you remember? One minute you're calling _me_ jealous, but the next minute you're in my face yelling at me because you think I imprinted."-she said huffing in irritation.

"I wasn't jealous."-I said defiantly and she laughed

"Sure sure."-she said rolling her eyes

"You never think about others that don't suck."-she said before I could respond

"What the hell are you talking about?"-I asked annoyed and confused

"You don't care about anyone who doesn't suck aka the Cullens or at least the two whose slave you've become. All these years everything has been catered to keeping them safe and happy at the expense of everyone else around even your own father- that's what makes you inconsiderate."-she said jabbing me with a finger.

"I didn't ask for your opinion."-I growled

"Actually you did, you asked how are you inconsiderate and I just told you."-she said dryly and I stopped growling feeling stupid I'd forgotten.

"Well your one to talk."-I said trying to recover from my humiliation

"And how is that leech lover?"-she growled

"I'm inconsiderate yet you're the one taking me away from my imprint knowing what it's doing to me- hell you're even taking Sam away from his by always having him at your house."-I said crossing my arms and I saw her body shake before she took deep breaths calming herself.

"You too huh? Think all you want, but I actually was being quite considerate with your punishment that you brought on _yourself_. So save the sob story for someone who gives a shit."-she said scooting further away from me. I was very curious of how she was going to spin this to make it seem like she's the good guy; I scooted over not dropping the subject.

"How the hell were you being considerate by doing this? Yeah I screwed up and I deserved to be punished, but this is just wrong. How is this not you being your usual bitchy self?"-I asked when I was finally sitting right next to her. She shoved me and I growled.

"I was trying to help you!"-she yelled

"How the hell is this helping me?"-I yelled back incredulously and she turned away from me

"You're always with them, with her."-she said

"Who Nessie, of course I'm always with her she's my girlfriend and more importantly my imprint what the hell do you expect?"-I said throwing my arms in the air in exasperation; she turned to me.

"Yeah you are _always _with her_, always _with Bella, _always_ with the Cullens. And what do you do when you're with them?"-she asked, but cut me off before I could answer. "You do whatever it is _they_ want, give them whatever it is _they_ need, you're their fucking pet and you can't even see it."-she said shaking her head

"I am not."-I said balling my fist; this is going to get ugly if she doesn't back off.

"Really, what happened the time your Loch Ness was hungry and didn't feel like getting off her lazy spoiled ass to hunt?"-she said crossing her arms with a look on her face that dared me to play stupid. I didn't say anything and avoided her gaze.

"Oh you don't remember let me refresh your memory for you. She decided since you're her slave and you have to do what she wants that she would simply feed from you. You let her feed from you and didn't argue or tell that bitch to go to hell. You let a fucking vampire drink your blood!"-she hissed with a disgusted look on her face.

"How do you even know about that I never told anyone?"-I asked as my heart pumped. I didn't think anyone knew.

"I was patrolling yet again because Nessie smelled something off and of course it's our job to protect vampires that's what we were created for."-she said sarcastically and I gulped

"Don't worry I never told anybody about it I was too ashamed and I could only imagine how Billy would feel and how horrible that would make him and your families' bloodline look. I swear Ephraim must be dying a million deaths every time he sees what a poor excuse for a protector let alone an alpha you've become."-she said scoffing and shaking her head. I felt like the biggest traitor in the world when I did that, but I just couldn't say no.

"She was hungry."-was my lame ass defense and Leah turned to me wide eyed

"Then tell the bitch to get off her ass and hunt! Imprint or not that shit broke the treaty and was ample reason to start a war which is a major part on why I didn't say anything. I'll be damned if I die or put my family and the rez in danger because your imprint was fucking thirsty!"-she said still wide eyed

"What was I supposed to do then let her starve?"-I yelled

"Yes! You tell her no and give her no choice but to get off her flat ass and hunt."-she hissed. I couldn't say anything so I just sat there.

"If you were to get away from them even for a little while then maybe you would be able to maybe not break, but loosen the imprint to where you can actually see other people. No other imprinted wolf acts like you do. I did it so you would actually be where you belong which is with your own kind, your own people. You hadn't seen Billy in weeks and when you do come by you don't spend any time with him or stop to see that he's getting older."-she said quietly

"Billy's not old."-I said looking at her and she frowned and looked down.

"No, but he's getting there and one day he won't be here at all and you'll be too busy being a good boy for Nessie to even care. He's not helpless, but he needs help Jacob and he also needs to know that his son loves him enough to spend time with him. Don't waste the time you have with him because you will regret it."-she said sadly and turned away from me. My throat closed thinking of a time where my dad wouldn't be here, and if I missed it…I can't even think about it.

"I just want you to take time and get to know everyone again and mend the fences that you bulldozed. Help your dad around the house, hang out with the guys who miss you like the little bitches they are."-she smirked and I chuckled; at least I know they still want to hang around me.

"Once this is over I want you to have some sort of balance and consideration. Stop putting us at risk for them it's not fair and it's not right. I've always disliked you and I flat out hate you now, but I would love to just get back to disliking you." she smirked "And as hard as it is for me to admit I want you to think about yourself and enjoy life and get back to being the care free Jake who was only a douche and not a tool."-I sat there shocked that she actually was trying to help me out and wasn't just being a bitch.

"A tool is worse than a douche?"-I asked cocking a brow and she shrugged

"I don't know it sounds like it would be worse being a tool rather than a douche."-I chuckled then sighed.

"Just think about it you don't have much time left on your punishment and once you're free to go the choice is yours and you'll go back over the border and be right back to the way you were if you don't use this time wisely and I'm not sure you'll have anyone here waiting for you if you do."-she said seriously, but it seemed her message was loaded and there was something else in it. I sighed again and flashed back to everything when I first started my punishment and how out of the loop I was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! Was one chap had to chop it b/c it was too long. Thanks for the reviews/alerts/comments/faves they were very much loved. The next chap is written just need to edit will be up probably tomorrow as well as **FOP** & the conclusion to __**My Bloody Valentine**__. __A birthday shout-out to __**Shouldabeenblonde **__HBD doll :)__& thanks for the lovely compliment I'll consider it heavily as long as you get back to your awesometastic stories! My eyes bugged out and my mouth fell open when I read your message…& then my cat laid across my keyboard deleting my stories, he is now a window ornament! Luckily I had emailed some of it to myself and I already know how each story goes from beginning to end and can rewrite it, so I'm good…sorta._

The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I won't write more Liam. LOL I'm joking but you guys really like you some Liam don't worry you'll see more…soon ;)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Special Arrangement**_

_Chap14__**: Mountain Top**_

* * *

><p>I growled at myself; damn she sure knows how to make me feel like shit even when she's trying to help.<p>

"Your mood swings are crazy; somebody must be on her period."-Leah said rolling her eyes

"Jealous?"-I asked smirking then felt a guilty when our conversation from years ago when we were protecting pregnant Bella flashed to mind. She laughed loudly making me frown in confusion.

"Oh yes I'm jealous I don't have to be hormonal and suffer through painful cramps every month to prepare for the potential kids I don't want. Oh how I envy you."-she said rolling her eyes.

"Wait, I thought you were upset about that and wanted kids?'-I asked confused

"If you thought I was upset about that then why would you make fun of me by talking about it?'-she questioned looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Oh…well…"-I couldn't find anything to justify it, so I sat there awkwardly and scratched my head.

"Let me guess you thought it would upset me, so you did it purposefully to hurt me. Yeah I'm not surprised you or anyone else would stoop that low to try and hurt my feelings or get a reaction out of me only to turn around and make me look like the bad guy."-she said hugging her legs to her chest as the wind blew her hair softly. Suddenly I got an irrational longing to brush her hair out of her face, but then my heart tugged and Nessie flashed into my mind and thankfully it went away.

"I know you don't know me very well and you've had your head stuck up your imprint's…and her mother's asses, so you don't know, but I'm over that part of my life, have been for a while now. If you actually took time to notice other people, or even care for that matter, you would have noticed I've changed, everyone has changed even if slightly we've all changed."-she said quietly as she laid her chin on her knees; I sighed.

"Sorry."-I mumbled

"Would you look at that you said sorry all on your own and might have even meant it."-she said pinching my cheek.

"Hey…"-I said swatting her hand away and she chuckled and turned back to the view of the mountains. I sat and watched her for a moment as the wind blew lightly making her hair frame her face and the moon's glow highlight her skin. If I didn't know any better I would say she was beautiful, but I do so I won't.

"What?"-she asked when she caught me staring at her. I wanted to turn my head like I wasn't looking at her, but I was already caught, so I played it cool.

"What did you mean by _you too_? And why are you out here anyway?'-I asked and she frowned and turned away from me.

"One answer to both questions: Emily invited herself over for dinner."-I understood instantly

"Oh…"-was all I could think to say

"Yeah, it didn't go so well and she tried my patients ever chance she got. She said the same thing you did about me being jealous and that I was wrong for taking you and her _Sammie_ away from your imprints and I need to get over it."-she said growling

"Emily actually said that to you?"-I asked very surprised; she must have a death wish.

"Yeah and she told me I was wrong and never should have been allowed to punish you in the first place and demanded I take it back and if I didn't then the council would have to take a vote and decide."-she said and started to shake a little.

"Wow who knew she had the balls. But honestly Leah, Emily isn't even worth getting worked up over, so just try and ignore her."-I said because honestly Emily tries to act nice, but there's just something about her. She's really a bitch without the balls to be out and out with it…unlike Leah.

"She thinks I still want Sam."-she whispered shaking her head and when I didn't say anything she looked at me.

"Do you?"-I asked and her nostrils flared

"No I don't want him I've been over Sam for years now why do people keep bringing that shit up?"-she yelled pushing me and I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I was just asking I know you don't I just wanted to hear you say it."-I said

"And so what if I did?"-she said crossing her arms; I began to growl and shake.

"Then we would have a problem."-I growled not at her, but the image of Sam cuddling up with her; stupid fucker.

"It's not your call."-she said glaring at me

"So you've told me."-I said breathing deeply to calm down

"Why are you getting so worked up?'-she asked eying me

"I-I'm not it's just…I'm not. Look I don't have to answer to you."-I said childishly and she tilted her head as if to say _yeah you do_; I sighed.

"I don't like the idea of you and him together back then or now I don't like the idea of you and that Leas guy either."-I said balling my fist when that fucker flashed in my mind.

"First of all his name is Liam and second I don't like you and your Loch Ness together either."-she said cocking her head at me

"Fair enough."-I mumbled and she nodded then turned away from me; we sat in silence for a moment.

"You know what my dad thinks about us fighting?"-I asked and she shook her head without turning to me "He not only thinks we'd make a good couple, but he thinks we secretly like each other and that we argue because of sexual tension."-her head snapped up so fast I heard a bone crack and I cringed.

"What?"-she yelled shaking

"I know that's how I felt."-I said in agreement.

"Like hell! Please I can do so much better!"-she said as she looked at me with a disgusted face and she grabbed her neck rubbing it.

"What are you people blind? I am like the catch of all the catches it's me who should be disgusted."-I said defensively and she looked at me like I was slow.

"First of all that made no sense and second like I told Sam, you wouldn't know what to do with me."-she smirked

"Well I'm not Sam-fuck-face Uley; trust me I'd figure it out."-I smirked back and she got a mischievous look in her eyes that I didn't like. Suddenly she crawled over and sat in my lap with a knee on each side of my hips and moved her hips down then wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned to my ear and nibbled. What. The. Fuck!

"Prove it."-she whispered in my ear seductively as she wiggled a little. My heart pounded and all I could do was sit there wide eyes as my throat dried and oh shit Jacob Jr. is waking from his nap! I don't know what the hell got into me, but I was trying with everything in me to get it out before she noticed my uh…problem. That is until I very faintly smelled arousal, but it wasn't coming from me, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

"That's what I thought."-she whispered nibbling my ear once more and got off my lap in time just before Jr. was completely awoke and wanted to play. I clear my throat and pulled my knees up to hide my um…happiness from Leah. She cleared her throat and shifted back to her seat and hid her face in with her hair and took a deep breath.

"What'd you expect me to take you right here? Sorry I'm a gentleman and I would prefer a bed rather than here with rocks poking me in the ass."-I said in a voice I didn't recognize as it was extremely husky. I took countless breaths to calm myself and deflate things that shouldn't be inflated.

"Sure sure."-she winked at me from over her shoulder and I had to take deep breaths all over again. I don't understand how _or_ like the reaction she's getting out of me and _she didn't even do anything_! That shit will not happen again…hopefully.

"It's probably better that way anyway I wouldn't want to lose my v card to you, a virgin not by choice. I'd probably _still_ be a virgin after."-she said laughing then grabbed her neck rubbing again.

"I might be a virgin, but I can always improvise or go off my fantasies."-I said winking and she scoffed. Damn I thought I could get her worked up like she did me it's only fair; then I could rub it in her face or rub something else in her...

"Fantasies of what, you going at it with Loch Ness?"-she said laughing

"With what?"-I asked dumbly as I cleared my mind of its less than gentlemanly thoughts.

"Nessie, you know your demon girl."-she said rolling her eyes and huffed.

"Who?"-I asked as those not so gentlemanly thoughts made a U-turn as I watched her chest rise and fall from huffing and imagined…

"Your imprint Renesmee."-she said confused, watching at me hard.

"Ooooh right yeah yeah of course."-I said waving my hand, but I was shocked I'd actually forgotten not only about Nessie, but that I had an imprint. Once she came back to mind I was back to being me.

"You're an idiot. Why are you out here anyway."-she asked still rubbing her neck

"I was arguing with Paul then he started making out with Rachel to make me mad, so I had to get out of there."-I said shuddering at the memory and she looked at me curiously.

"Did Billy throw a shoe at him?"-she asked eying me

"Yeah how do you know that?"-I was the curious one now

"I don't know, I had this dream where you and Paul were arguing and Rachel was hiding her giggles in a couch pillow while Billy laughed loudly, but when Paul started kissing Rachel he sobered and threw a shoe at him."-she said shaking her head in wonder. I looked at her wide eyed.

"That's exactly what happened!"-I exclaimed "What time did you dream this?"-I asked eagerly

"Um…maybe an hour ago."-she said in thought

"It happened about an hour ago!"-I said shocked "Are you sure it was a dream, was there anything out of place or crazy like all dreams have?"-I asked moving closer to her

"No it was a dream…I think. It didn't seem like a dream it felt like I was there experiencing it and everything was normal, the whole thing happened through your eyes."-she said looking at me a little wierded out.

"Okay that's crazy. If you told me you laughed at a squirrel falling out of a tree then I would really be freaking out right now."-I said shaking my head and she gasped

"Jacob I saw a sleeping squirrel fall out of the tree outside my window then it climbed back up-"

"Dazed!"-we said at the same time then sat there looking at each other open mouthed and wide eyed.

"When did this happen?"-she asked

"I don't know maybe half hour after the fight with Paul. I thought I was deep into my run and just zoned out and my mind wondered."-I said shaking my head in confusion.

"What the hell!"-she whispered and I nodded my head in agreement. We both just sat there thinking of what this could mean when her earlier statement caught my attention.

"Hey wait a minute you said you're a virgin, but Sam said you two…weren't and even let some images slip before you joined the pack."-I said looking at her and she started to shake and growl rapidly.

"Hey calm down."-I said rubbing her back on instinct; she instantly stopped and relaxed.

"What the hell?"-she said looking at me then my arm. I shrugged not knowing what the fuck was going on myself and sat back.

"Me and Sam NEVER had sex he's a fucking liar and I'm going to kill him!"-she said then huffed and grabbed her neck

"Here…"-I said and pushed her hand away and massaged her neck without thinking of what the hell I was doing; it was all on instinct again like I had to make her feel better.

"Now don't go trying to kill Sam…I'll do it for you."-I said and started shaking from anger when I realized that bastard lied. Oh that fucker is dead.

"Damn Jake let go!"-Leah yelled. I didn't even realize my grip had tightened on her. When she pushed my hand it brushed against her shirt and pulled it down in the back and I gasped. I sat there wide eyed.

"Did I do that?"-I whispered in shock. Her back was fucked up! It had scars going all different directions; some were long and ragged while others were short and clear. Her back was covered in them and you could see at some point some were very deep and had to be painful.

"Yeah."-she said going to fix her shirt, but I pushed it down further to really see it and my heart squeezed from the unbelievable amount of guilt I felt and empathy for how much pain she had to go through. I reached out and softly ran my fingers to trace some of the scars and she shivered.

"I can't believe I did that."-I whispered still in a daze

"It's fine their healing just leave it alone."-she said and tried to move away from me, but I grabbed her waist and turned her to me.

"It's not okay look at what I did to you."-I said shaking my head. I placed my hand flat on her back and felt the roughness from the scars.

"You're right about everything you you've said and the punishment you gave- fuck I deserve more than that! I am so so sorry Leah. I…I'm…"-I couldn't even put into words how shitty I felt. And I even accused her of faking to get attention.

"They're getting better mom even admitted that today, so hopefully she won't hover much anymore."-she said slightly smiling and I looked at her back and saw smooth spots that were…

"Your skin is beautiful."-I whispered confused on how the rest of her back was fucked up, but these small patches were fucking, what perfect?

"Oh you must be talking about the skin mom was amazed at earlier. She said it was like glowing or something."-she said looking at me over her shoulder.

"It is, well not glowing, but just I don't know perfect like it's-"

"Never been touched? Yeah so they've said."-she finished for me as she fixed her shirt.

"It looks perfect, like the Cullens."-I said and she growled

"I don't mean you look like them I mean it's perfect and looks other worldly beautiful like they are even though us wolves are too especially you. I mean like a sister I don't check you out or anything maybe occasionally before Ness, but we all did even Paul. There is no resemblance whatsoever. "-I rambled quickly before she fucked me up.

"I get it."-she rolled her eyes smiling and I sighed relieved.

"At least we know that funky ass cream is working, so my suffering isn't in vain."-she said sighing.

"Leah I don't want you phasing anymore until you're healed completely and I mean completely, not a scratch on you."-I said putting my finger in her face.

"What, hell no I'm fine we get scratches and bites it's not that serious."-she said huffing and slapped my finger away.

"Yes it is since you haven't healed yet; there's no argument you are _not_ phasing and that's final"-I said sternly and she scoffed indignantly.

"Fine, how about you only phase when it is _absolutely_ _positively_ _necessary_ and nothing else?"-I reasoned with her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."-she mumbled

"I'll make it a command if I have to."-I said crossing my arms and she crossed hers daring me.

"Please?"-I sighed looking her pleadingly in the eyes.

"Ugh fine just stop looking at me like I told you your kitten drowned in a bowl of milk."-she grumbled and I laughed and shoved her and she shoved me back.

"You so do not want to get into a fight with me Clearwater."-I said smirking

"Nope because it would break Billy's heart if I killed his only son."-she said smirking then lunged and jumped on my back making us roll a little.

"You caught me off guard this doesn't count."-I said laughing

"Well seeing as I have you pinned that makes you my bitch, so I say it does."-she said laughing also. I flipped us and started tickling her and she swatted at me while laughing loudly. Found out she was ticklish back when we were guarding Bella and I poked her in the stomach with a stick. I tickled her for like ten minutes straight; she beat the shit out of me, but we had a good laugh.

"Who's whose bitch now?"-I said smiling down at her and she squealed then grabbed my neck and bit me. It didn't hurt or break the skin, but it surprised me so I yelped.

"Ha you scream like a bitch, my bitch."-she smirked then sat up and climbed back on my back, even though I barely felt her, and tightened her legs around my waist and arms around my neck then bit me again.

"Bite me one more time and I'll bite you back."-I threaten and I could just hear the smirk on her face.

"I dare y-ahh!"-I cut her off by plopping backwards landing on her, not with all my weight or I'd crush her, then flipped over and lightly bit her stomach, but apparently my teeth make her ticklish too, so I bit her again laughing myself.

"You are such an ass."-she said breathlessly as I let her up

"Spock sucks."-I said grinning and she gasped and lunged making fall back and bit my shoulder hard, yeah that shit hurt this time.

"Take it back or you die!"-she growled

"Okay okay Spock is the most wonderful being in all the galaxy!"-I said surrendering

"You damn right he is!"-she said smirking and we lay there with my hands around her waist and her elbows on my chest as she looked down at me smiling.

"What?"-I asked smiling as her hair brushed across my face.

"You really do scream like a bitch."-she said giggling and laid her chin on my chest grinning at me.

"Did you just giggle, ha! Who knew you were a girl- oh and I so did not scream like a bitch."-I said and poked her side and she cringed giggling and hid her face in my chest then rested her chin back on my chest and cocked her head to the side like a puppy; she looked kind of adorable just now.

"Want me to prove it?"-she smiled and without warning bit down on my chest and I yelped, like a bitch, but before I could sink my teeth into her neck she froze sniffing the air.

"What is it?"-I asked sitting up and by the way we were on the ground she was now in my lap, but unlike before something was wrong. She looked at me, but was concentrating on listening for signs of movement.

"Vampire!"-she whispered still sniffing the air

"Where, I don't sme-"-when the down wind shifted the smell of leech invaded my senses making me growl.

"Fuck it smells like more than one."-I whispered tightening my grip on her.

"Shit!"-she hissed then jumped up with me following; we stood and slowly started sniffing our way to find the exact direction of the smell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! Meant to post earlier, but had a head ache and took a nap.I just want to say how disgusting the media is. How could anyone think posting a pic of Whitney Houston in her coffin for some money is okay and worse the person who took it sold it smh. Now somebody did a radio interview pretending to be Ray J. & pretty much made a mockery of Whitney's death and Ray J. I'm not a fan of his but that is just classless. Now they keep talking about and harassing Whitney's daughter ppl have no souls. *SN Criminal Minds was good as always =)_

The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…and I'll buy you an apartment for $88 million; can you believe it someone paid $88 MILLION for an APARTMENT WTF o_0 I don't care how rich I am there is NO WAY!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Special Arrangement**_

_**AN**_: _Sooo long time no see *hides behind Taylor* well I did say early on the semester had just started and I might end up having to take a break. It killed me to be away, but the semester ended three weeks ago and I got much needed rest, so now *drum roll* I'm back! _

_Chap15_: _**Not Man or Wolf**_

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going I said no phasing!"-I said grabbing her arm to turn her and glared at her.<p>

"Yeah unless it's _necessary_ and this is necessary!"-she hissed snatching her arm back and moved forward, but I grabbed her arm again more firmly this time.

"No Leah it's dangerous I don't want you getting hurt."-I said feeling very protective of her suddenly to the point I was almost shaking with fear and rage.

"No you need me- like you said there's more than one and I'm the only other one here; I'm going!"-she hissed glaring just as hard. I huffed defeated and shook my head.

"Unfortunately you're right. Stay behind me and don't attack until necessary and don't do anything stupid."-I said sternly, putting my finger in her face and she slapped it away and ran off phasing mid stride ripping her clothes. I saw her pause and look down no doubt cussing. I stripped and phased right there since she was ahead of me and no one was around. I trotted over to where she was.

"_When I tell you to, howl and alert the pack. I want to see what we're up against first without drawing attention"-_I told her as we ran north where the scent was getting stronger.

"_Hey can't you just patch into Sam's pack now with the alpha thing when it's an emergency or something like that? There should be somebody on patrol now."-_she asked as we rounded a tree and the smell of blood, human blood, hit my nose.

"_Shit!"-_I growled and pushed faster; Leah pushed faster too making her fly past me and far ahead.

"_Leah what the hell are you doing what part of stay behind me don't you understand_?"-I growled at her feeling my nerves heighten and pushed harder to catch her; she growled back.

"_That's human blood!"-_she yelled and pushed harder again while I cussed and pushed as hard as I could as I tried to patch into Sam's pack with my alpha override thing.

"_Who the fuck is that?"-_Alvin, one of Sam's said.

"_Jacob is that you? What are you doing patching in you two only created that connection for emergencies?"-_Jared growled

"_Then obviously it's for a fucking emergency!"-_I roared and felt them cower.

"_What's up?"-_Jared asked more professionally.

"_Leeches I don't know how many, but it's more than one."-_I explained as the smell became almost unbearable with the leech and blood smell mixing_._

"_Fuck, where are you_?"-he asked as he and Alvin turned course.

"_Northwest by the cliffs where the mouta-fuck! Leah stop, wait!"-_I screamed when I saw in her vision that she was approaching four leeches that were finishing up draining three humans. She growled and continued on not listening to me and my heart went into overdrive when they looked up and saw her. I heard Jared howl loudly from where he was then more howls immediately followed and my pack phased in first as I felt the shimmer of Sam's. I patched into the rest of Sam's pack then showed everyone what was going on.

"_Jake we're on our way hold on if you can!"-_Embry exclaimed and I heard Seth whine when he saw Leah wasn't waiting.

"_Leah what the hell are you doing wait for Jacob you can't fight all three especially after they've fed!"-_he screamed

"_They killed humans!"-_she growled and went to lunge for the one who was running straight for her.

"_Leah!"-Seth and _I yelled as they collided. I felt Jared an Alvin push faster.

They were snapping and snarling as they clawed at each other. The leech tried to grab Leah from behind, but in one quick move I've never seen before, she lowered onto her back haunches then twisted her upper body latching onto his back then flipped her hind legs around so that now she was behind the leech on his back and snapped her teeth into the leech's neck and ripping its head from its body. I had to admit I was impressed and a little proud.

"_Jake we're almost there_!"-Quil yelled as one of the other vampires charged at Leah screeching so loud it felt like my ears would bleed. He was quick, so he was able to claw at Leah's belly effectively slicing it and blood poured in streaks, but immediately and thankfully began to heal. Leah didn't let that deter her as she lowered to the ground and growled menacingly.

"_Leah try and hold him off I'm almost there!"-_I yelled seeing them only a few hundred feet away from me; sometimes I hate how fast she is.

The leech lunged again, but Leah was quick and side stepped him and was able to catch his leg in her teeth. He attempted to free himself from her grasps as she clawed at him; it was when I saw the other two leeches finishing their feed that my heart began to race and my head pound. They moved while Leah was distracted fighting the other leech as one went to her right and the other behind her as they craftily approached her from these blind sides with their teeth bared. At once they both lunged and I felt my heart go into over drive.

"_Leah_!"-Seth and I screamed desperately as my paws pushed me faster than I have ever gone and I felt that same sensation and my chest constrict that I had before and gasped for air, but pushed it to the side and kept moving. At the last moment Leah's head snapped up and she braced herself for the hit, so instead of flying backwards she collided with the other leech that came up from behind and there was an audible snap and she howled in pain. Anger and fear like I've never felt swept through me making me completely enraged as I snarled.

The other leech she decapitated was starting to mend back together. I took a giant leap and landed on the other leech that was coming up behind Leah. I clamped its head in my mouth and snapped my jaw shut and tasted his venom and fresh human blood. I viciously shook my head and venom splattered in every direction. My head whipped around one more time before I let go making his body soar some feet away smashing into a tree. The other leech looked scared, but too cocky to not attack me as she lunged.

Because I was fighting, I stopped paying attention to the leech Leah ripped apart and missed that it was almost fully back together and made its way over to me. Suddenly I felt it clamp its teeth into my neck. I was shocked and caught off guard, so my attention diverted momentarily and the other leech I was fighting used that to grip my muzzle between her hands and was about to clamp down when I felt the weight of both leeches gone. I looked up to see the pack there making quick work of the four vamps. I scanned the area to find Leah just getting off of the ground wincing and wobbling.

"_Leah are you alright?"-_I asked as I made my way over to her, but she looked behind me as her large eyes widened and I felt panic and anger coming off of her in waves. The feeling from before came and Leah fell forward gasping with me doing the same and I felt my chest pull, but she recovered almost instantly and I felt rage and fear pulse through her once again.

"_Leah wh-"_

"_Jacob look out!"-_she yelled and before I could react or ask what she was talking about she leaped over me and landed with her jaws clamped around one of the people the bloodsuckers were feasting on. The force of her jumping and their fighting knocked me back a few feet and I landed on my side.

"_Leah what the hell are you doing?"-_I yelled shocked that she would attack a human, a human who was just attacked by a vampire no less, as I jumped to my feet. I didn't understand how they were still alive, but when I saw that their eyes were red I realized the bloodsucker eating him must have gotten venom into his system changing him before he died.

"No!"-the female bloodsucker screeched as she poised to leap at Leah before Seth used his teeth to slice her face and skull down the middle and venom poured out. He shredded her nice and good before Jared finished his fire and they began throwing the shredded vampire pieces into the flames. Their screams could be heard since some of their head were still intact, before all that was left was green fire and ash.

When I turned back to Leah the newborn was behind her looking pained and terrified about to clamp his arms around her and the memories of when we were in the field fighting the newborns all those years ago flashed into my mind and my body began to convulse and an all too animal snarl ripped through my chest as I flung myself at them just before he was able to snap her in two.

I leaped and clamped my jaws around the newborns neck and spun my body in the air in a full circle making its head pop off. The body still had Leah in its grip, so I used my claws to shred its back and the head began to scream in pain as the body threw Leah to fight me off as I, in blind rage, ripped it apart to the point its bones became fluid from my constant slashing. My wolf was incensed and on a murderous war path.

"Jacob it's alright I think it's dead."-Jared said phasing back to his wolf form as he and the other wolves trotted over to me. At this point I couldn't hear anything and I kept slashing as I thought about Leah being in danger and this piece of shit hurting and almost killing her; my wolf felt as though it was merged with me making us neither wolf nor man. When my body began to convulse from my adrenaline slowly egging off I finally stopped slashing. My chest heaved heavily with every breath I took as growls escaped my curled lips.

"_Jake you alright man_?"-Quil asked timidly as he slowly moved towards me. My rage prevented me from answering as it decreased slightly like a window slowly rolling down and little by little you can see what's in front of you, but at this point I was more animal than human and my fur continued to stand straight up as I scanned the area with my wild eyes repeatedly to insure we've got all of them. My form stilled and my ears twitched when I heard a soft whimper; I turned to Leah who was still on the ground breathing heavily. My wolf wanted to howl and put those bloodsuckers back together so I could rip them apart again and again. I ran over to her whimpering as I tenderly lowered my muzzle into her fur.

"_Leah, are you ok_?"-I asked timidly, but she didn't answer and kept breathing hard. I whimpered and whined and nudged her neck with my snout before licking her muzzle in some form of comfort. I whimpered again when she didn't try and bite me like one would expect and licked her muzzle again; she began to stir, so I lightly nudged her in the neck then crouched on my belly using my head to try and help her up. I heard a loud whine and saw movement and jumped to my feet growling making sure to keep close to Leah.

"_Relax Jake it's just Seth."-_Jared said cautiously. I didn't care who the hell it was I wasn't letting anyone get near Leah while she was hurt, so I growled louder and stood over Leah's form.

"_She's _my_ sister_."-Seth said angrily as he continued to advance; I leaned on my front paws, wagging my tail ready to pounce and started snarling at him in warning.

"_Jacob calm the hell down!"-_came Sam's voice. I ignored him and placed my body almost completely on top of Leah's ready to jump and Seth started growling at me as well when Leah spoke.

"_Jacob?"-_she said drowsily and I looked down at her whimpering and nudged her. She gasped and I could feel her about to say something that was probably not pg. when Seth crouched on his belly in front of her.

"_Leah, hey sis you're going to be fine."-_he said and if he was human I'm sure he'd be smiling. When he licked her muzzle I growled and snapped my jaw at him making him jump in surprise. He leaned on his front paws snarling at me as we prepared to lunge at each other. I couldn't stop that overprotective feeling I was getting over Leah, so I'd be damn if I let anyone come near her brother or not.

"_Guys stop."-_Leah said as she tried to sit up quickly, but yelped in a sudden rush of pain from the new position she was in. I turned to her and gently wrapped my neck around hers.

"_Go easy Leah."-_I said and she huffed and continued to stand whining the whole time.

"_Why are you so damn stubborn?"-_I grumbled as I tried to push her back down without hurting her.

"_Why are you such a dick; get off of me_."-she tried to growl, but it sounded pathetic and I would have laughed if she wasn't just fucked up by a vampire. I heard Seth chuckle and gave him a warning growl which he ignored and trotted back over; what is with these Clearwaters and ignoring my threats?

"_Jake shut it."-_Leah said as she finally made it to her feet huffing from the effort. Seth licked her snout and I moved in front of her growling.

"_Would you shut the fuck up!"-_she yelled as she shook out her fur and stumbled forward, but before I could react Seth was already steadying her.

"_I'm fine Sethy."-_she said shaking her head out then licked his snout.

"_Eww sister germs."-_Seth said placing his large paw over his snout before smiling wolfishly and nudging her.

"_Getting slow there Leah."-_Embry teased affectionately to cover his worry; they might think she's a bitch, but she's their bitch.

"_No slower than your mentality_."-she said and I'm sure if we were human she would be smirking. They came over nudging her and I was two fucking seconds from ripping all of their heads off. They could hurt her; she's huge, but she's small as hell compared to us _and_ she's hurt.

"_Oh for goodness sakes Jake calm down."_-Quil said huffing while trying to roll his wolf eyes.

"_Yeah we're not going to hurt her."-_Jared said like I was slow for not knowing that.

"_Like you did."-_I heard Perry mumble distantly in his head. No one else was paying attention, but I heard him and growled at him making him shut his face before I make it look like Emily's.

"_You sure you're alright Leah?"-_Brady asked stepping up and Leah chuckled.

"_I'm fine hun."-_she said sweetly while nudging him. For some reason I now want to pound Brady into the ground; since when does Leah call anybody, other than Seth, hun or show affection?

"_Since I got over myself, you should try it."-_she said dryly while walking, well wobbling, towards the trees and bushes. My wolf and I didn't like her moving, so I jumped in front of her blocking her way.

"_Leah you need to stop moving until your bones heal completely_."-I said lowering my head to be eye level with her and she rolled her eyes; how is that even possible in wolf form?

"_That's exactly why I need to go and phase before they finish healing."-_she said shaking her head and went to get around me again, but I kept blocking her path. She started getting annoyed and huffed at me, but I wouldn't let her pass.

"_How does that even make sense Leah? You need to stop being difficult and stay still before I sit on you and make you."_-I said glaring at her, but apparently I'm not intimidating because she ignored me and continued to try and get around me, but she lost her footing and yelped when her front paw twisted. I pressed my head to the side of hers to help her right herself.

"_See I told you so- now stay still!"-_I chastised worriedly; she huffed again and tried to get past me, but with every move she made I followed blocking her way; we must look silly.

"_No it just looks like you two are dancing."-_Quil mused and next thing I see is me in the tackiest suit ever made with a rose in my mouth, then Leah in a barely there red dress as I dip her as we danced the tango.

"_Wow Jake I didn't know you could dance."-_Embry snickered and they all chuckled.

"_Oh he can dance alright can't you big boy?"-_Paul said; when the hell did he get here? Before I could tell him to shove it the image of Leah was replaced with Paul and he winked at me. They all found it funny laughing their furry asses off.

"_Paul!"-_I growled and he looked over at me innocently.

"_I was just showing them how good you are at foreplay."-_he said and swatted me on the ass with his paw as he walked past me. I yelped not expecting that unwelcomed intrusion and the forest filled with their howls and barks as they laughed their furry asses off more. I lunged and landed on Paul's back and bit down on his neck making him yelp.

"_Hey save that for the bedroom."-_Seth hollered and they laughed even harder and I let Paul go ready to take a swipe at all of their fat asses when I caught Leah in my peripheral trotting/limping away. I immediately got up and jumped in front of her blocking her path again and she yelped in surprise and her fur bristled making her look like a scared puppy. My wolf whimpered at scaring her, but I thought she looked cute, I mean less Leah, you know angry.

"_What the hell?"-_she yelled catching her breath.

"_I told you to stay put while you heal."-_I said glaring down at her, but just as before she ignored my glare and tried to get around me.

"_I need to phase back to make sure my bones heal right and not twisted in my wolf form dumbass._"-she said stopping her motions and if she were human I'm sure her arms would be crossed and her hip stuck out.

"_Oh I guess that makes sense then. I didn't think of that_."-I said standing there looking stupid.

"_Stupider."-_she said rolling her eyes and moving around me.

"_Don't go too far, stay where I can see you."-_I said watching her go pass me, taking a seat facing the way she was walking to make sure she would be alright getting there and that nothing jumped out at her.

"_Why would I stay where you could see or those other perverts can see me?"_-she said throwing a wolfy glare over her shoulder at me; I swear I have no idea how she can make these faces in wolf form.

"_Hey I'm not a pervert I just enjoy the view."-_Embry said tilting his head to look at her; I growled at him and he chuckled and shook his fur out.

"_Ugh."-_Leah groaned as she trotted away a little too far for my liking and when she ducked behind some bushes my wolf didn't like not being able to see her, so I got up and trotted closer to her and sat on my haunches waiting for her to be done. When I heard her gasp and whimper I jumped up ready to dive over the bushes and kill whatever dare hurt her.

"_Le_…_ah_…"-I stopped when I saw her naked body before me with her back to me and her long hair flowing down it like a silky waterfall.

"Mother fucker that shit hurt!"-she gasped as her body continued to realign itself then heal. My eyes, accidentally, racked over her frame from head, to hair covered back, to magnificent ass. Uh-oh my thoughts were tossed into the naughty pile when my eyes landed on her legs and I imagined her under me sweating, panting my name as her face twisted in the pleasure I was giving her with her legs wrapped around my…

"_JACOB WHAT THE HELL_?"-Seth boomed as he started growling dangerously at me from where he was.

"_Oh shit Jake_!"-Embry laughed

"_You fucker_."-Sam growled. I made a noise that was, had I been human would have been an _oops_ or _oh shit_, but since I was in wolf form it came out like a whine, whimper, hiss thing. Paul laughed while everyone else sort of froze shocked and weary of what Seth and/or Sam were going to do.

"_Jacob just what the hell do you think you're doing_?"-Sam growled and that made me mad that this fucker of all people would dare say anything to me and then the conversation between me and Leah earlier came to my mind and I growled low in my chest furious and my wolf was even angrier than I was. Sam was too busy being pissed, but my pack gasped and Seth almost went into a coma not knowing who to growl at when they caught a glimpse of me and Leah's conversation when Sam came up.

"_You lied to them about my sister?"-_he roared. My growling caught Leah's attention and I heard her gasp and I froze not wanting to turn around in fear of her wrath being turned on me and because I wanted nothing more than to finished what I started with Sam and maul his fucking face.

"Jacob what the hell are you doing over here?"-Leah screeched and I turned around ready to explain when I whined in shock at the holy site before me. Leah was standing angrily, surprise there, naked…full frontal. My huge wolf eyes got even wider as my eyes, again accidentally, racked over her form and my wolf was stirred uncontrollably as he panted and I threw my head back and howled, very loudly.

"_Was that Leah?"-_Perry squeaked; by the time he pahsed Leah was already out of Sam's pack so he never got glimpses of her glorious body.

"_Hot damn_ _Jacob look back at her we can't see anything with your head in the air."-_Paul said and that made my wolf growl and snarl and I turned in his direction ready to claw him, but another part of my wolf and I wanted to look at Leah until we lost our ability to see, so I hesitated torn.

"You better run you fucking pervert, get out of here!"-Leah hollered throwing sticks and rocks at me; one got me right in the head and I turned to growl at her, but ended up drooling. Nessie's face pounded into my head and I smiled internally, but my wolf growled viciously; it was confusing and painful.

"_Jacob get your ass away from my sister!"-_Seth roared as he ran toward us.

"_Would you get out of here!"-_Leah yelled as she kept throwing rocks at me.

"_Would you stop throwing shit at me_!"-I yelled at her.

"_I'm pretty sure she can't understand you Jake_."-Jared said and I could hear the roll in his eyes with each word.

"Don't you fucking growl at me."-she said glaring. God she look good even glaring; when did she get _so_ hot?

"_Dude she's always been hot._"-Embry said scoffing

"_Yeah I know, but now she's…damn, hey wait shut the_ _fuck up_!"-I said growling

"_Both of you shut the fuck up!"-_Seth and Sam growled. Before I could speak I heard Leah hiss in pain and turned and completely jumped over the bushes she had ducked behind.

"Jacob what are you doing?"-she screeched with wide eyes, but all I heard was _Jacob you sexy wolf you're mine, take me I'm yours. _I stared at her as my mind drifted again. Wow she had long legs that looks so lickable, hips I could grab onto while I thru…

"_Jacob!"-_I think Seth growled as I faintly heard footsteps getting closer, but my examination of her body was still going on and with each gaze of her body I left the Earth. Her stomach is flat and toned, and my God her breasts are full, perfectly sized for my large hands. My mouth watered wanting to taste them and my wolf whimpered wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch her. Her arms are long and toned like her stomach and looked perfectly fit to wrap around my neck as we embraced…

"_Um Jake you might want to stop mind fucking Leah."-_Quil advised nervously, but again I was in my own world, universe. Nessie's voice and face tried to charge into my mind again and my wolf snarled, once more making her disappear; it wasn't painful this time either.

"I'm the one who should be growling."-Leah said as she tried in vain to shrink away and cover herself. I tilted my head confused at why this goddess would cover herself from me, me of all people, her one and only. Why would she punish me and take away the sun, oxygen?

"_Ok Jake man you really need to snap out of whatever the hell you're in!"-_Sam said angrily and worriedly at what the hell was going on with me; fuck if I know…or care.

Her hands were so small and cute they will fit perfectly when we go on our walks holding hands, her neck, oh my her beautiful long neck. My wolf whimpered and ears twitched when my eyes landed on her neck and I slowly moved closer to her watching her neck as it looked perfect; my teeth began to ache as I gazed at her pulse.

I was finally in front of her as she balled up kneeling on the ground; she was stiff as she looked at me with her arms and legs crossed, but she looked beautiful. I crouched down and slowly lowered my head to her neck and sniffed her glorious scent. My eyes closed and my heart rate picked up as I continued to greedily inhale her scent. It was always enchanting to me, but I never cared because of her bad attitude, but now, now I couldn't get enough. I slowly licked her neck and purred in the delight of her taste and smell combined, then lightly gnawed on her neck feeling a great need to do something to her it, what I'm not exactly sure of, but I felt it; my wolf seemed like he knew, but was too busy drowning in her closeness and scent.

"Jacob what are you doing?"-she whimpered and I pulled back and was shocked to find her slightly flushed with her eyes heavy, but I could smell fear coming from her. I whimpered feeling horrible for scaring her, my goddess, so I lowered onto my belly and whined. She still looked freaked out and slid away from me and I lowered my head frowning and whining then slowly moved forward while still on my belly.

"Jake?"-she whispered and I looked at her full luscious lips that will be like clouds from heaven when we kiss and her eyes, oh those were like oxygen after being under water. I stared at her eyes that I could look into forever and never get tired of it and never let them go dim from unhappiness again. I just laid on my belly with my head on my paws just looking in her eyes and her looking back in mines as if she felt the same way, but was fighting against it.

"Jake you need to go."-she said quietly as she shifted a little and I noticed she winced and I went to stand and help her when I heard someone landing next to me and then heard dangerous growling.

"_I told you to snap out of it."-_Quil mumbled and I looked up and saw Seth's chest puffing in and out and his lip over his teeth as his chest continued to rumble.

"_You heard her."-_he snarled and I wanted to growl back for him ruining the moment, but he looked pretty intimidating and I was just ogling his sister, his naked sister- oh shit! My eyes widened as my…whatever the hell that was cleared and I realized I was just checking out Leah.

"_You mean molesting her."-_Seth growled and lunged and I yelped, but dodged him.

"_I wouldn't say molesting just mind fucking…and we all got to see too_."-Collin said and that made Seth angrier and he lunged at me again missing, but he recovered quickly and we rustled with him trying to claw me and me trying to dodge him which was surprisingly much harder than I would have thought. I guess I would go crazy if someone was staring at my naked sister too.

"_Dude I do that all the time."-_Paul said conversationally and a thought of Rachel undressing came to our minds and I growled and turned giving Seth the opening he needed as he bit down on my neck and slammed me on my side then stood growling over me.

"Seth!"-Lea shouted

"_Don't you ever follow or look at my sister again, clothed and sure as hell not naked or I swear I'll rip your eyes out and you'll never look at anything ever again. I don't think your little Nessie would appreciate you looking at Leah anyway."_-he hissed then a thought of Nessie crying while I stared at Leah came to his mind and that pissed me off, so I kicked him off me with my hind legs and we clawed and pushed each other until I heard Leah scream. We both stopped and looked over at her and saw a branch stuck in her leg with blood dripping down. I whined loudly and went to run over to her same time as Seth and we growled at each other, but I wasn't backing off.

"Shit."-Leah hissed as she pulled it out and thankfully her leg began to heal right away. When I stepped forward Seth snapped his jaws at me and growled; I growled and slowly tried to move around him to get to Leah, but he wasn't having it. Just then Sam charged through the bushes glaring at both of us.

"_That's enough."-_he growled and got in-between us. I growled at him and Seth growled at me, so we were all growling at each other.

"Would you all shut the hell up?"-Leah huffed as she used leaves to wipe her leg off. Brady leapt over the bushes next and trotted over to Leah and I growled at him. He lowered his head and dropped a shirt on the ground in front of her.

"Thanks Brady."-she said as she pat his paw since that was all she could reach without uncurling, exposing herself. Seth backed off and went back over the bushes no doubt to phase. Sam stayed where he was.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? First you go all perverted and act strange as hell then you get into a fight with her brother!"-_he said shaking his head and I growled.

"_Fuck you Uley I don't answer to you."-_I said then caught site of Brady phased back and touching Leah. Sam turned at my thoughts then snorted.

"_He's using his shirt to help put pressure on her leg as it heals and wipe the blood off_."-he said, but I ignored him and trotted over to Leah and Brady who still had his fucking hands on her. I growled at him and he glared at me, but I saw his eyes nervously shift to make sure Sam was still around.

"I'm alright Brady and he won't do anything if he values his balls."-Leah said giving him a small tired smile then glared at me; I whined bowing my head.

"Are you sure?'-Brady asked and I growled and phased.

"Jake!"-Leah gasped, but I ignored her for the time being.

"I'm not going to hurt her!"-I growled and he hmped crossing his arms.

"Really cause' that seems to be all you know how to do."-he said and I growled and started to shake just as Seth came back over.

"It's fine Brady he won't do anything."-he said walking over to Leah, bumping me as he went, and knelt in front of her applying more pressure to her wound as it healed while trying to avert his eyes from her naked body.

"I'm so sorry Leah, are you ok?"-he asked and she smiled nodding.

"I'm fine Sethy, but I could use som-"

"Is she still naked?"-Paul asked loudly as the guys came over all in human form. That's when I realized she was still naked. I growled loudly.

"No, but Jake is."-Collin said and I looked down and realized in my anger I phased back without putting my clothes on. Since when do you phase to _human_ from being angry, I would do that. I quickly dropped my hand covering myself, well trying wink wink, and reached with the other hand for my clothes on my ankle.

"Eww."

"A little warning next time."

"Dude that's nasty."

"Nice ass!"-the guys said and I stood abruptly to glare at them.

"You alright Leah?"-Jared asked and she nodded.

"Alright come on guys let's go make sure there's no other vampires in this area while they get Leah cleaned up."-Sam said as he sent me one more glare, nodded at Leah with a relieved smile, and went over the bushes and phased with his pack close behind to check the immediate area.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hope you like! I had half of this written for months & I can't tell you how many times I was on break in the lounge & wrote the rest just to delete it & rewrite something else. I don't know how many times I wrote this chapter, sometimes in class oops, but it's been so long I decided to force myself to write something & stick with it so I hope you like b/c I'm not doing it over lol.

I looked over some of my old work & there were so many errors I cringed the whole way through not to mention the clichés I blast ppl for using I used myself smh. I've only been on here a few months so I'm giving myself a pass lol & I'm too lazy to go back & fix it *shrugs* Some were even horribly mediocre smh new leaf ppl new leaf. Well FIVE new story ideas came to me this week & I already have like 15 on deck so I'm stressing on what to do *rubs temples* Either way I'm glad to be back I missed writing & entertaining you guys. Thanks for all the love that's been sent & messages I appreciate it. As a treat for being MIA I'm posting the next chap tonight as well & am going to start the next two which are so crucial & turning points to the story & I can't wait to write. It's a good thing I already have my stories summarized/outline or I wouldn't know what was going on or where to go with this. I'm also adding to 1 & UD another story & starting new one I haven't decided on being short or long, but it's a comedy & of course Blackwater *grins*

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll smoke bath salts & eat your face. I'm sure you've all heard about that *cringe/throws up* just when I thought the world couldn't get any more demonic smh._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Special Arrangement**_

WARNING_**: Fan Fiction is trying to take done all stories with lemons & extreme or excessive violence. If parents don't want their kids reading it fine, but we shouldn't lose stories or be restricted in our writing becuase of this; we should have a right to choose what we read/write. **Demand**, if it's so troublesome, they add an MA rating or make it so if it has a mature rating you have to be logged in & agree with terms that your 18 or over; if you can vote then surely you should be able to read these kinds of stories. Please send your complaints/concerns/demands to the site administrators continuously until they listen to us writers and readers. This is censorhip & if they purge this sight, as the have already begun to do, removing stories, not only will they loose **me**, but **thousands** of other writers who are also readers and readers who don't write. There's a petition as well being signed and sent, so please if you want the right to choose to read/write stories that are "mature" let your voice be heard & pass the word on to other readers/writers! **Copy/Paste this!_

_Chap16_: _**Overreacting**_

* * *

><p>I stood there with my fists balled, glaring as Sam's pack ran off.<p>

"You do have a nice ass."-Quil laughed and I sighed, but noticed Leah was really uncomfortable.

"Sorry I don't have a shirt to give you to put on."-Seth said uncomfortably as he removed the shirt to reveal a healed leg; I sighed gratefully.

"Oh wait, here I have one."-I said eagerly, untying my shirt from my leg and went over to give it to her, but Seth snatched it out my hands.

"Give her some privacy guys."-I said and they cleared out away from her.

"That means you too."-Seth said over his shoulder, sending me a warning look. I held in my scoff as I ignored him and walked over to Leah.

"Are-are you ok?"-I asked hesitantly and noticed Leah's cheeks were red and she looked flushed and I heard her heart beating faster than it should be.

"I would be if your package wasn't directly right in front of my face."-she said breathily, trying desperately to avoid looking at me, but kept sweeping her eyes over my body, making her heart beat faster and palms sweat. I could almost feel my eyes darken as a growl began to form in my chest as I took in her appearance; my wolf was eager and excited until I looked down and realized not only was I butt ass naked in front of Leah, but my junk was _right_ in front of her face leaving _nothing_ to the imagination.

"Oh…um…so-sorry."-I mumbled before grabbing myself and jogged past her to put on my shorts; it's not like it matters she already saw everything. I quickly hopped into them and turned to see her hastily trying to put my shirt on, but I gasped when I saw her and went back over to her grabbing the shirt and puling it back over her head.

"Jacob what the hell are you doing?"-she screamed shocked as she fought with me to pull her shirt down with one arm while covering her breast with the other.

"No Leah stop-"

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?"-Seth yelled outraged as he came over no doubt having heard Leah scream. He moved swiftly over to me, pushing me hard as he jumped in front of Leah growling; the pack trotted over to see what the commotion was about. Collin sighed and shook his head when he saw the scene before him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"-Seth said furiously as he grabbed my neck and brought his fist back ready to punch me in the face.

"_No_, Seth it's not like that!"-I said quickly, struggling to breathe, with my hands up in defense and to show I mean no harm. He looked like he could turn a kitten into a puppy with how pissed he was.

"Then what is it because it looked like you were trying to rip Leah's clothes off and feel her up."-Brady said glaring at me as he stepped in front of her to give her privacy as she quickly put my shirt on back on.

"No I wasn't honest- her back, it's her back look at it, I wasn't trying to feel her up I would never do that!"-I said pointing over at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, so now I'm too ugly for you to want to feel me up?"-Leah said glaring at me and I shook my head quickly and my wolf made a noise while shaking his head quickly as well. I was beginning to go back to normal with my wolf, but he was still making a very strong appearance and acting strangely, so I could still feel his actions.

"Oh so now you're too good for her; what she's not pale enough for you? You calling my sister ugly Black?"-Seth said bringing his fist back up to hit me; God these too are _crazy_ and just look for fights. I suppressed an eye roll. Leah had a look on her face that said _beat the shit out of him_; my wolf whined feeling a migraine coming and to be honest so did I.

"No I'm not saying that, I would have to be blind to not want to feel her up- I mean look at her, who wouldn't?"-I squeaked out smiling, but I know it looked pained. I was fucking confused with what the hell they wanted me to say.

"I would."-Quil said giving me a thumbs up.

"Yeah I would too."-Embry said giving me a thumbs up as well thinking they were _actually_ helping! At the same time and very creepy like, Leah and Seth both turned and glared at them over their shoulders before turning back to me; it must be hereditary because they almost look identical.

"Oh, so you _were_ trying to feel her up?"-Seth said ready to swing. I groaned loudly completely exasperated and confused; Clearwaters tend to make you feel that way.

"Would you just look at her fucking back then you'll see what I'm talking about!"-I shouted shoving him a little, throwing my hands up before pointing at her and they looked at each other, then at me, then back at each other.

"Come here Lee."-Seth said softly as he slowly released me and backed away while still keeping an eye on me. I could almost feel Leah was suddenly nervous as she looked at me wearily and slowly approached. I stepped forward earning a growl from Seth, but I ignored him and walked over to her and nodded reassuringly. She swallowed and slowly turned around. I gently pulled her shirt down by the collar and the guys gathered around, leaned over to see and gasped when they saw her back.

"Now I just saw her back not an hour ago and it didn't look like that."-I said with my face scrunched up in confusion while looking at it.

"What is it, is it worse; I didn't feel any of those bloodsuckers get me there."-she asked shakily over her shoulder.

"What the hell?"-Embry said confused and went to touch her, but Brady, Seth, and I slapped his hand away.

"What, I want to see how it feels."-he said still looking at her back mesmerized.

"Well if he gets to feel so do I."-Quil said reaching his hand out; I growled and my body shook a little and he snatched his hand back before I ripped it off. My wolf was getting more and more agitated and began to merge with my human side again with all these people, males, standing around trying to touch Leah. I don't know why, but the thought of one of them touching her, anyone touching her, made me want to kill and my wolf was going crazy just at the thought of it, but I managed to calm both of us down before it got out of hand or anyone noticed.

"I'm not a fucking pet or science project, so don't any of you pervs touch me."-Leah said sending a glare over her shoulder.

"Leah more of your back is healed."-Brady said shaking his head confused, but happy for her.

"Oh that's it?"-she said huffing in irritation and relief as she stepped forward pulling her shirt up.

"No, it's healing just like the other parts that have healed."-Seth said confused, but smiling at her.

"So, I'm like…glowing more?"-she asked and we shrugged.

"Yeah that's kind of what it looks like, like perfect skin, skin that's never been touched or had a pimple or blackhead."-Quil said and Embry and Collin nodded.

"Yeah it looks…nice…golden…"

"Beautiful."-we all said at the same time and she frowned confused and frustrated.

"This shit is weird."-she mumbled shaking her head.

"Yeah, but about half of your back is healed now and it looks really good, so I say take it as a good thing."-I said smiling down at her and she stood awkwardly under my gaze and smiled back weakly or was is shyly?

"How does it feel?"-Brady asked her smiling.

"I don't know I didn't feel anything, still don't really; maybe less constricting."-she said and wiggled her back testing it. "And it doesn't itch as bad, thank goodness."-she said smiling fully now.

"Do you remember feeling anything out there?"-Seth asked

"No I-no wait yeah while we were fighting when the bloodsucker almost got Jacob, but I was too riled up to care or pay attention to it. I felt like my back was burning and freezing all at once and like it was being re-slashed then merged or something, I don't know. For some reason I feel like I've said and felt this before."-she said frowning, putting one her hand on her hip and the other under her chin in thought; I snapped my fingers and everyone looked to me waiting.

"That's because you have!"-I exclaimed and she looked at me expectantly.

"Remember when I came over?"-I asked eagerly.

"Yeah, when you were being a bitch."-she said casually and I rolled my eyes.

"I was _not_ being a bitch."-I huffed glaring at her and my wolf shrugged as if to say _so what if I was._

"Yeah, yeah you were."-she said nodding.

"Oh, then you must be talking about when that Liam guy came over earlier because I don't remember Jake coming over, at least not with me there."-Seth said still looking at me hard. I growled at the mention of _his_ name, but my wolf jerked trying to phase making me stumble forward a little. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about, but remember when _he_ left and you gasped for air and crumbled to the floor? Well it happened then and I don't know what you looked like after I left, but from what I saw when we were on the cliffs earlier, I'm sure you didn't look like that until after that whole thing happened, am I right?"-I asked and she nodded in thought.

"Wait, what happened to you and why am I just now finding out about it?"-Seth asked pushing past me, giving Leah a stern look before glaring at me. Last I checked Harry died and wasn't reincarnated as Seth; Leah sighed.

"It was nothing Seth, can we just go."-she said and turned to walk away, but Seth grabbed her arm. I growled at him and he glared at me growling and in the process tightened his hold on Leah's arm.

"Ow, Seth let go you're hurting me!"-she hissed glaring at him. His eyes widened and he turned to her apologetically as my form began to quiver a little and my wolf started to growl and snarl at another male hurting the female.

"Sorry Lee I didn't mean to."-he said quietly as he released her arm and wrapped his arms around her in an apologetic hug. She buried her head into his chest and sighed, relaxing her tense body somewhat. My wolf calmed down enough to stop growling.

"So if this happened before what triggered it that time?"-Embry asked stepping forward.

"I don't know."-Leah sighed and buried her face further into Seth's chest.

"Jake did you notice anything when it happened the first time; you were there right?"-Quil asked and I paused to think.

"No man I don't remember anything out of the ordinary."-I groaned, rubbing my face harshly.

"Wait something happened to you too last time!"-Leah exclaimed peeking at me from her perch on Seth's chest, pointing at me.

"What the hell, something happened to you too?"-Collin asked and I shook my head no.

"Yes it did, actually you were affected first."-she said accusingly and then I remembered.

"Well what happened?"-Seth asked

"He had just slammed the door in Liam's face-" I growled and she kept going as if I hadn't "and he turned and started yelling at me-" this time Seth growled and again she ignored him "so we started arguing and then all of sudden he dropped to the ground clutching your chest and gasping for air."-she said

"And then through my haze I saw you fall back clutching your back and gasping. It helped me fight through my…whatever it was to make sure you were alright, but Sam came into the room and you know the rest."-I finished for her and heard crunching and smelled Sam's pack approaching.

"Didn't that happen before back when…"-Collin distantly mumbled to himself.

"Did you feel it again while we were fighting?"-Embry asked as they looked on shocked and confused. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah I did, but I was too furious and my wolf had taken over and was more enraged than I was, so I was able to brush it aside and keep fighting."-I said looking at Leah remembering her about to be killed and that's when it happened. My wolf growled and I unconsciously reached my hand out to touch her just to reassure myself she was here and ok. My eyes locked with hers as I touched her face before she turned her head burying it back into Seth's chest. I dropped my hand sighing then stood confused as to why I've been so focused on her. I felt my wolf snort and roll his eyes like I was a dumbass and wouldn't get it.

Lucky for me Seth was talking to Embry and was focusing on Sam's pack as they came into view or else I'm sure he wouldn't have liked me touching her. I rolled my eyes; like I was going to hurt her or something…again. Fuck, no wonder he doesn't trust me.

"So whatever it is that's going on is only affecting you two. But as long as it isn't hurting you I guess we should just let it be for the time being."-Seth said

"So are you like…glowing too now?"-Quil asked; they scanned my body like I was about to start glowing like a flashlight.

"No dumbasses."-I hissed waving them off, but my wolf growled as if he didn't agree with my answer, but I told him to shut the fuck up.

"I don't know about glowing, but he does seem…different; maybe his change isn't physical."-Quil mused

"But Leah was hurt she has something that would need healing, nothing's wrong with Jake."-Embry said

"Not physically."-Seth said giving me a smug look.

"What are you talking about?"-Sam asked as they phased back and came over. I growled low and he chose to ignore me and looked to Seth for an answer.

"Nothing,"-he said crossly and Sam was a little thrown by the hostility in his voice and was about to open his mouth when I cut in.

"Did you find anything; was there any bloodsuckers hanging around?"-I asked crossly as if he was an omega wolf in my pack.

"Naw we must have got them all."-he said

"How'd they get past you anyway you should have been paying attention; that never should have happened!"-I fumed at Jared

"Woe dude calm down. They came through the _Cullens'_ land _they_ should have caught them; _we _don't patrol for leeches, we aren't lapdogs_."-_Jared said glaring at me. At the mention of the Cullens Nessie began to invade my head again; I don't know how I could have forgotten about her. My wolf became silent.

"Wait, you mean they came through Cullen land?"-Paul asked growling and Jared nodded. I whimpered a little realizing they could have been hurt, _Nessie_ could have been hurt.

"Why the fuck didn't the Cullens handle that shit!"-Paul growled

"Why the hell wouldn't they do anything?"-Collin asked and Brady scoffed.

"Their lazy asses are so used to having their guard dogs around they probably forgot to get off their asses and do something. Or they knew those bloodsuckers and figured _Jacob_ would let them pass if they mentioned them like it's a fucking club or something."-Brady said shaking his head

"They never said they were friends of the Cullens. The Cullens could have gotten hurt too."-I try to defend and I felt my wolf fading the more I defended them. Everyone either scoffed, or rolled their eyes.

"Figures the leech lover would say that."-Perry mumbled and I growled at him, stepping forward.

"You want to come over here and say that?"-I growled as I felt my body heat up and shake slightly, but it seemed like it was against my wolf's wishes.

"Here we go. Damn, just when I thought he saw the light out at the end of the Cullens' asses."-Paul said then laughed at his own lame ass joke; Sam came in-between us.

"Enough both of you!"-he exclaimed putting his hands out.

"Yeah come on Jake now isn't the time."-Embry said stepping up next to me and placed is hand on my shoulder; I shook it off and glared at Perry, but remained silent.

"Jake man pick a mood already."-Collin said rolling his eyes. I heard someone sigh and Sam frowned stepping around me.

"Leah are you ok?"-I heard him ask and my head whipped around so fast I heard it snap. Seth was still hugging her and she had her head on his chest with one eye peeking out. Sam placed a hand on her back and we, Seth, Leah, and myself, growled. Seth turned his body so Sam couldn't touch her as I walked over.

"I'm fine _Uley_."-she spat narrowing her eyes; he looked at her confused.

"What's wrong, are you mad at me for something? Oh…yeah…about Emily I'm sor-"

"This has nothing to do with _Scarface_!"-Leah hissed and I saw him tense, balling his fist as he fought back a growl at Leah calling his imprint Scarface.

"Then what's wrong, what did I do?"-he asked stiffly.

"Back off Uley."-I growled as my wolf woke back up angrily, fully alert that another male, alpha no less, was making the female upset and trying to touch her.

"I don't remember asking for your input Black."-he said, flaring his nostrils.

"You asked for my input when you lied about my beta."-I said balling my fist wanting so badly to punch him in the face. Give me a reason bitch, come on.

"He forgot all about the spawn didn't he."-I heard somebody mumble as the packs watched our little standoff.

"What did Sam lie about?"-Jared asked coming over.

"I wish I knew."-he huffed and rubbed his face.

"Oh you know alright."-I hissed

"You know what Jacob-"

"No why don't you tell me!"-I growled as we got in each other's faces and you could feel the unease from both packs and anger from both alphas.

"Jacob calm the fuck down!"-Seth growled and I heard shuffling as if he was stepping away.

"Yeah remember what happened last time you lost control."-Brady said looking behind me. I ignored them, but when I felt a small warm hand on my back my wolf and I both calmed almost immediately and I stopped growling as I un-tensed my stance and fist.

"Leah, stay back."- Seth said urgently as he came over to her and got in front of her. I sobered when I saw the look on everyone's faces as they looked at me as if I would explode and maul her then take out whoever else was left standing. I turned around and saw Leah peeking at me over Seth with nervous eyes yet still angry and annoyed, but also grateful; I sighed.

"I would never hurt you-" Paul scoffed and I managed to keep my cool "again. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."-I said and I felt horrible that I somehow managed to scare her, Leah, and my wolf agreed as I felt him whimper and slowly lower to his belly to show he meant her no harm. Her head tilted as if she could see what my wolf was doing before giving a curt nod.

"Look let's just go. I'm tired and reek of bloodsucker I just want to take a bath and watch some TV before going to bed. I'll deal with _Uley_ later."-she said in a hoarse, tired voice. Seth nodded and released her.

"Ok, but we're talking about this later."-he said sternly as he looked at a confused Sam before sending a look and nod my way; I nodded back.

"Come on guys let's head back."-I said quietly.

"Jared and Perry you're still on patrol, but Paul you and I will patrol for a couple of hours before the others come to spell us."-Sam said and Paul growled and punched a tree, cracking it before storming off. I chuckled.

"He's such a baby."-Seth said rolling his eyes. Sam looked at Leah and Seth confused then angrily at me before taking off with his pack. Leah was already walking and I jogged a little to catch up to her, feeling uneasy with her walking ahead of us, of me.

"Hey slow down what's the rush?"-I said trying to lighten the mood; she rolled her eyes.

"You're ugly and you stink why wouldn't I rush?"-she said rolling her eyes again; I smiled.

"Please, I don't stink I smell like a man and I saw you checking me out when we were at the cliffs and when my impressive "package" invaded your personal space."-I said and I saw her eyes widen, mouth drop, face flush, and heart pick up before she composed herself. She started walking faster to get away from me, so I quickened my pace becoming uneasy with her ahead of me. I noticed she was holding her arm trying not to move it too much. My wolf pushed me forward faster.

"Hey Leah are you alright, does your arm hurt?"-I asked lightly touching it and she winced making me wince and my wolf whimper.

"It's fine."-she lied and I noticed her arm was healed at an odd angle with a bone poking out that must be causing her pain.

"Leah,"-I said quietly and she huffed.

"I told you it's fine."-she grumbled, so I grabbed her waist, much to me and my wolf's delight, and stopped her movement and turned her to me.

"Leah your arm is healed wrong and I know it's painful."-I said and she tried to push me off, but I held her tighter, pulling her forward towards me.

"What's wrong with her?"-Quil asked as they caught up.

"Nothing,"-she huffed and I glared at her and growled when she tried to pull away again.

"Her arm healed wrong and she's in pain, but too damn stubborn to admit it or let me help her."-I grumbled and she mumbled under her breath sounding like she called me a bitch, avoided my gaze.

"Leah let him fix it."-Seth said coming over, taking a look.

"Why he's not a doctor all he'll do is make it worse."-she said looking at Seth like he was a traitor of the worst kind. He just crossed his arms and stared her down, it was quite funny.

"Clearwaters man."-Quil said rolling his eyes.

'Fine!"-she yelled and Seth nodded smirking that he won their creepy Clearwater glare off. I gently took her arm and saw the fear in her eyes that she tried to hide. I hugged her to me.

"It'll only hurt for a second I promise."-I whispered as I stroked her hair and she took a deep breath relaxing under my ministrations before nodding into my chest. I couldn't help but pull her closer while leaning down, breathing her in and by my wolf's purring he approved. He was still fully out, but not angry as before, no, now he was concerned and at the moment content. My wolf hasn't really felt like this since…ever really and honestly neither have I; I don't understand why this is. At the clearing of Seth's throat I came back to Earth.

"You ready?"-I whispered and at her nod I released her and took her arm again. Seth came up on her other side and grabbed her hand for her to squeeze. When she closed her eyes I counted to three in my head then quickly snapped her arm hearing a loud crack making all of us cringe. She whimpered and growled loudly as she squeezed Seth's hand and slumped forward into my chest as I held her arm straight at her side so this time it healed correctly. I felt awful having to do that and feel her bone break under my hand as well as my wolf that is whimpering and wanting to pace waiting to see if she was alright.

"You alright Leah?"-Quil asked, but she didn't respond just kept her hold on Seth and her face in my chest. I felt her bones mending back together as her arm tried to twitch.

"She's alright."-Seth said and they nodded as she took deep breaths making it fan across my naked chest. I shivered and bent my head needing to breath her in again which worked to calm my nerves from having her hurt and having to hurt her. Once I felt the last stitch of bone mend I slowly began to move it around to make sure it was healed properly and pulled back to watch her face for any signs of discomfort. My wolf clawed at me as he waited impatiently to hear her confirm she was ok.

"I'm fine guys."-she mumbled shakily as she pulled back to look at them.

"Good, come on let's get you home."-Brady smiled, stepping forward and she took a deep breath and kissed him on the cheek; did I mention I hate Brady, but I was grateful for his concern. She went to move, but I pulled her back to me hugging her tightly, burying my face in her hair and shakily breathed in.

"You sure you're alright?"-I asked as I unconsciously started rubbing soothing circles on her back. This seemed to calm her down because I felt her body relax as she took a deep breath and molded herself to me, nuzzling my chest. I never noticed how small she is compared to us, me, or how _perfectly_ she fit in my arms like she's meant to be here and never leave; granted I never held her but still. I was so content at the moment everything and everyone of my problems seemed to disappear. My wolf was purring away and somehow I felt him communicating with her wolf. I was tempted to look around for Jasper because I was too calm and at peace, it couldn't be real.

"Yeah,"-she said quietly; Seth loudly, obnoxiously cleared his throat, so I pulled back letting my arms linger around her perfect frame.

"So, about going home..."-Collin said looking as if he wanted to say something. Leah looked at me with an almost invisible smile, but I noticed, before shaking her head and walking over to Seth. He smiled at her as he put his arm around her shoulder and looked at me suspiciously before guiding her in the direction of home.

I was glad she was with Seth, but still didn't want her to be far away from me and my wolf didn't either and anxiously clawed to catch up to them and tuck her into my side. I watched every little move she made to make sure she was ok, cringing and holding my breath every time I saw something sharp sticking out or feeling she should slow down and not move so fast. I thought he'd return to the background until he was needed or awakened, but my wolf was just as anxious and worried for her as I was making no move to go anywhere and that me even more jittery.

When she tripped I all but tore up the forest to get to her and yanked her out of Seth's grip looking her over for scrapes or breaks. I could just hear my wolf going _is she hurt is_ _she hurt; where is the soil that dares trip her_? He really needed to shut the fuck up and by the looks on everyone's faces he was making me look crazy.

"What the hell is your problem?"-she said looking at me like I was stupid, but I could sense she was happy I was closer to her and making sure she was safe.

"Jake, calm down damn."-Seth said rolling his eyes. I glared at him and curled my lip pissed that he let her trip. I snatched Leah from his grasp as he reached for her, making her gasp and hugged her as if she just survived a terrorist attack or something. My wolf's crazy ass made me rub my face against her as if I was in wolf form as he cooed to her. Leah didn't seem to mind and it appeared she knew what my wolf was doing and responded to it. I began sniffing hard when I noticed; she smelled like me from wearing my shirt and _he _began to purr, nodding his approval and I tried to fight it, but I was very pleased with this as well.

"Umm…what the hell?"-Quil said slowly. Seth wearily, slowly went to pull Leah away, but I growled and snapped at his hand. He was the reason she tripped.

"You should have been watching where you were going she could have gotten hurt!"-I growled sending daggers at him with my eyes; he gulped.

"J-Jake it was an accident."-he said as he continued to slowly reach for her and I continued to growl feeling angrier by the minute.

"Jacob all she did was trip!"-Embry exclaimed

"Yeah man it's not that serious."-Quil said

"Not that serious, not that serious!"-I roared and they flinched.

"If it was don't you think Seth would be even more upset then you are? You're just feeling guilty from hurting her before, so now you're over reacting. She's fine just look at her."-Brady said calmly. I took deep breaths trying not to phase at how nonchalant they were about this.

"I'm concerned for her because she could have gotten hurt not because I feel guilty. She could have gotten hurt!"-I said hysterically

"Key words being _could have_; she's a fucking wolf she can handle a trip or fall"-Seth said

"Even if she did fall what the hell was she going happen to her?"-Embry asked waving his hand around us indicating there was nothing here but trees and bushes.

"She could have gotten a splinter."-I growl and they all pause, including Leah, looking at me blinking slowly before they looked at each other.

"A…splinter Jake?"-Seth asked and I nodded furiously and tightened my hold on her. There was a pregnant pause before all of them, even Leah the traitor, laughed loudly.

"A splinter!"

"Hey it could have been worse she could have landed on a pinecone."

"Hell a squirrel could have attacked her and left her corpse to rot."-they said as they continued to laugh and Leah pat me on the arm before pulling back, against my wishes, laughing.

"Jake,"-she said laughing while shaking her head. My anger began to subside as I realized how ridiculous I not only sounded but looked.

"Alright shut the hell up."-I grumbled feeling my face heat up.

"We better shut up before he grabs a leaf and hits us with it."-Brady laughed as they walked ahead as their laughs bounced off the trees, echoing in the forest. While I felt stupid having _slightly_ overreacted, I don't regret my behavior and neither did my wolf although he was a little embarrassed the female laughed at him.

"Damn Jake thanks for the laugh."-Quil snickered as he and Embry waited behind for me; how thoughtful.

"You must really need some sleep."-Embry chuckled. I punched them both in the arm before looking ahead where Seth was walking and laughing with Leah tucked into his side. When I saw her laugh it warmed me and I couldn't help but smile. When she looked back at me shaking her head smiling, my smile couldn't help but grow bigger and my wolf stopped trying to hide in embarrassment and wanted to yelp and roll his tongue out in a goofy grin having made her laugh. She turned back around and kept walking and I went back to watching and making sure nothing harmful was near her. My wolf was still happy at getting the female to laugh, but went back on alert to look out and make sure she was safe. I must have been staring too hard and had that stupid smile still plastered on my face because Quil and Embry were looking at me.

"So Jake…"

"Is there something you want to tell us?"-they said amused and confused. I sighed, shook my head, and looked back to their distant figures. As I watched Leah walk away I knew my wolf wasn't going anywhere or quieting down anytime soon; mine and my wolf's strange behavior today has to have a meaning that maybe my dad can help me understand.

I knew and felt that something changed and me and Leah's relationship just went into a whole new direction I never thought possible and wasn't quite sure of, but I was sure of one thing: me and Leah were connected someway and somehow she just became one of the most important people in my life and no one or anything would touch her or take her away from me. That I can bet my life on.

Quil cleared his throat and by the looks on their faces this was going to be one of the longest walks of my life; kill me now!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! Okay so I don't hate Sam like most do for some reason, so rarely will he be the bad guy in my stories. Everything I do has a reason & will be explained so his "lie" is actually good info to have & will prove helpful to Leah+Jake's relationship. I wanted to show the dynamic between their relationship change & not just bam Blackwter! smh nope we build to that *grins evilly* The next chap will possibly show bonding & playfulness, but only b/c it's the calm b4 the GIGANTIC storm *laughs evilly* & depending on how long it turns out the Cullens & a certain sexy delivery guy will make another appearance *winks* I put off posting this b/c there was something I wanted to add and for the life of me I CAN'T remember what it is *pulls hair*so I just went ahead with it. I bet right after I post it it'll pop into my brain smh. I hate writers block :(` Oh & I was trolling the web & found this oh so sexy interview with Taylor & he looked sooooo fione *shivers* I might hate Twilight (S. Meyers screwed the book up w/her Bellawhore craze & cheated Blackwater, b*tch) but I'd watch it just to see this interview) www . youtube watch? v=rj2lMHDaAwk&feature =related (I hope it posted FF is wierd like that; copy & paste with spaces, it takes you to google, & click on the first video he has a white shirt...yummy ;)_

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll have Octomom strip for you o_0 yeah she strips now smh well she was going to but she canceled her *gig* after "unprofessional comments" by the club. How can a crazy women with 200 kids find a strip club's comment unprofessional smh anything for attention._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Special Arrangement**_

_Chap17:__** Fighting and Confessions**_

* * *

><p>I sighed, harshly, rubbing my face before we started walking again.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about there's nothing to tell you."-I say playing dumb or hoping they'd drop the subject, but of course they wouldn't. They looked at each other then me before scoffing.

"Jacob you can't seriously think we're going to let this go?"-Embry scoffed

"Yeah we saw you; what the hell was that about?"-Quil hedged, shoving me slightly. I groaned and harshly rubbed my face just when we heard Leah laugh loudly from up ahead. Somewhere in my head I was aware that I sighed dreamy like or whimpered as I sped up a little to catch them. Wolf Jacob was drooling to see the smile that went with her laugh.

"See! Look at him Bry he's about to break the world record and tear up trees just to get to her."-Quil laughed and I slowed my pace even though it pained me to do so.

"Can't you guys just drop it?"-I exclaimed and tried to wipe the pout from my face as I looked longingly ahead to their figures.

"Nope,"-they said at the same time.

"Seriously Jake man, what's going on?"-Embry asked more seriously.

"I don't know."-I sighed

"Well why were you freaking out over Leah being hurt and all up her ass?"-he asked

"Not to mention those thoughts while you were staring at her when she was naked, being all weird. That shit was freaky as hell. Not that I blame you though because damn I haven't seen her naked since she first phased and boy does milk do a body go-"-he stopped talking when I growled at him from deep in my chest; wolf Jacob wasn't happy about his comments either and was losing patience at them holding me back from her in the first place. He threw his hands up surrendering; I stopped growling and shook my head to clear it. I seriously need some sleep or something.

"Look I don't know why I was acting the way I was and if you think I was bad you should have felt how angry or happy or whatever wolf Jacob felt."-I said shaking my head.

"Who is wolf Jacob?"-Embry asked

"My wolf, the fucker has been going crazy all day."-I complained.

"You mean since you were at Leah's house earlier?"-Embry supposedly asked, but I could tell he was stating.

"Yeah and it's annoying as hell. He won't shut the fuck up and keeps acting all strange and possessive and protective of her. And when he acts like that I end up looking crazy to you guys who don't know my wolf is crazy as hell."-I said and I swear wolf Jacob shrugged not caring.

"Why Leah?"-Embry wondered.

"Who knows?"-I shrugged and I swear I suddenly envisioned wolf Jacob giving me a blank, pointed stare.

"So it's just him making you act like that not you?"-Quil asked cautiously.

"…yes?"-I said lamely and this time wolf Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine it's me too but just a little and I'm sure only because he's making me feel this way."-I defended and luckily they believed me, well I was telling the truth after all…partially.

"Well whatever it is it has you acting crazy, but it's highly entertaining."-Embry chuckled

"Well don't get used to it. I need a good night's sleep and then I'll be back to normal and not a moment too soon."-I grumbled and cast a longing look up ahead to where Leah was leaning on Seth's shoulder. She must be tired and I, along with wolf Jacob, instantly made to run to her and carry her when suddenly we heard something and stopped. When we heard it again we phased and took off.

_**LPOV**_

They were making fun of how crazy Jacob was acting and how hyper he was over a splinter. I have to be honest I don't know what is up with him, but the sad part is I'm starting to respond to it, well me and my wolf. She was really into Jacob's creepiness when he was watching me and hovering over me. I wanted to shrink away at first but she wouldn't let me and then I was just lost in Jacob. My wolf isn't going crazy or anything but she is _definitely_ taking notice and liking to Jacob regardless what form he's in.

It's also a little weird because it's like I can sense when his wolf is doing something, well communicating with me or my wolf who cautiously responds back. I've been trying to fight her behavior but it's getting harder and to be honest some of the behavior isn't her, it's me. I kept stealing glances behind me to look at him and wanted to be near him, whishing he would catch up.

"I still can't believe he was acting all crazy over a splinter."-Seth chuckled

"You mean the possibility of her getting one."-Collin laughed and I chuckled.

"He's just overcompensating."-Brady said

"Overcompensating for what?"-I asked

"For what he did to you. Now he wants to act like he gives a shit when it's more than likely just his guilt eating at him."-he surmised and I thought it over and that seemed plausible.

"So you want to tell me why you were with Jacob on the cliffs?"-Seth asked annoyed.

"Alone,"-Brady added and I rolled my eyes.

"I was at the cliffs alone before he intruded on my private time."-I said

"Was he looking for you?"-Collin asked

"No he was just out trying to get away from Paul drooling over Rachel and ended up there."-I shrugged

"He just happened to end up there…with you?"-Collin asked suspiciously.

"Yes, isn't that what I just said."-I said annoyed.

"So what happened; did you two get into a fight or something?"-Seth asked and I cleared my throat thinking of our little interaction specifically me climbing in his lap, and our play fighting that my wolf seemed very into, just as much as me. The bitch was purring at the memory and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Why are you blushing and smiling?"-Seth accusingly as he looked at me hard.

"I'm not bl-"-I stopped talking when I heard paws pounding through the forest and heard growling in the distance that sounded like Sam and his pack.

"Well, what hap-"-Seth stopped once he, Collin and Brady heard it too and we took off towards the opposite way, towards the commotion. I was about to phase but Seth stopped me.

"No, you need to make sure you're alright from the last attack and that your arm is okay. You're limping too, so don't phase."-he exclaimed without breaking his pace.

"But-"

"No phasing unless necessary. In fact stay behind us."-he demanded and I was forced behind them as we continued in human form. I grumbled under my breath as we neared the growls and snarls and…hissing? Just as I heard it the stench of vampire hit our senses and I almost threw up especially since this was an all too familiar vampire stench.

"What are the Cullens doing here?"-Brady growled and phased to sprint over to the two packs that were pacing the treaty line, no doubt willing the Cullens to cross.

"It would be easier if you all were in human form."-Carlisle said. It was only the Cullen men thankfully. Edward stood just as pompous as usual while Emmett seemed to want a fight and Jasper appeared to be nonchalant, but we all knew he was on guard more so than any of his family, ready to attack at any moment. When no one phased he spoke again.

"We mean you no harm."-he said with his hands up and I almost scoffed; as if they could. Sam looked at Jacob who was still shaking even though he was already in wolf form and growling continuously. Sam went behind bushes no doubt to phase with Paul following, but I kept my eyes on Jacob wondering if the Cullens being here was turning him back into an imprint zombie and he was going mad wanting to see _her_. At that thought an angry snarl ripped through my lips faster than I could blink and my hands shook. The thought alone had me _very_ unhappy but my wolf, she was foaming at the mouth and didn't like it one bit.

"Calm down Leah they can't do anything and we'd win even if they tried."-Seth whispered and wrapped his arm around me in a sideways hug before stepping closer to the pack. I chose to stay back by the tree not wanting to deal with them or smell them up close. Sam and Paul came from the bushes with heated expressions on their faces.

"We-"

"Where the hell were you?"-Paul growled, cutting Carlisle off.

"I'm sorry?"-Carlisle said confused and looked to Edward which earned a growl from the packs not liking him wanting Edward to invade our thoughts not to mention speak them aloud.

"What Paul was asking is where the hell were you? There were four vampires on our land and the only way they could have gotten where they were was by crossing _yours_. So where the hell were you?"-Sam demanded

"We were away hunting and when we returned we made sure the women were safely home before debating on coming to see what the problem was."-he said calmly, but that just pissed everyone off and someone must have said something because Edward hissed. Carlisle put his hand out to stop his son's behavior.

"So you get home from eating Bambie and you hear and smell leeches on and around your land, that we allow you to use, and the first thing you want to do is make sure your women are safe?"-Sam asked dryly.

"Yes, wouldn't you want to ensure your women were safe first?"-he asked confused.

"Not if they're fucking bloodsuckers who can fucking defend themselves and there are innocent humans in the surrounding areas. You want to make sure your corps brides were safe, but what of our people huh, what if while you were tucking them into their coffins someone was hurt because you let your kind cross your land onto ours?"-Paul roared and shook.

"Isn't that what you dogs are for?"-Emmett said, still in attack position. Paul snarled and shook harder as Emmett hissed. Their hatred for each other only grew after their encounter a few years back when Emmett crossed onto our land while trying to catch Victoria.

Paul was right regardless how he worded it and Sam knew it, but he put a restraining hand on his shoulder to get him to focus and not break the treaty by phasing and fighting Emmett.

"What Emmett means is that you are protectors who can kill anything, our kind included and the reservation was safe in your hands."-Edward said as if translating for a child. Jacob growled and pawed at the dirt.

"We only debated because we weren't sure you would want or need our help. I assure you had we thought someone, wolf or human, were in trouble or hurt there would have been no debate."-Carlisle said sincerely.

"Well obviously Eddie boy's mind raping has limited range or you would have known there was trouble and people were hurt."-Sam said and Carlisle's face took a sullen look while his sons' eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"There were no casualties were there?"-Edward asked

"There were four leeches and two campers were drained while one was accidentally turned and almost killed Leah."-Seth said angrily. The Cullens didn't look so arrogant or hostile as they did a moment ago and they shouldn't.

"I am so sorry, we are so sorry. Had we known we-"

"It doesn't matter if you knew people were in danger or not, if you smell leeches on your land you go and find out why; you don't sit around drinking coffee trying to decide if you'll check or not! Because when you do it makes us start to wonder"-Paul snarled

"Wonder about what?"-Jasper asked

"No we didn't."-Edward spoke up.

"What's he talking about?"-Jasper asked him, but Sam answered for him.

"Did you know the vampires who were here, recognize their scent or were you expecting more visitors as you're prone to have?"-Sam asked, arms crossed.

"No I assure you we didn't."-Carlisle said instantly as he shook his head vehemently. The wolves ever so slightly relaxed but were still hostile.

"Very well,"-Sam said and Carlisle nodded as he, Emmett and Jasper began to back away when Edward spoke.

"It's been a while since we've seen you Jacob; where have you been? My daughter has been lost without you and you owe her, us, an explanation on your whereabouts."-Edward said and Jacob's fur bristled and he phased back, naked and everything. I didn't know whether to be mad at Edward for bringing up Lochness or glad because it made Jacob mad enough to phase back and show his ass. And at that thought I became irate not to mention confused while my wolf waited to hear his response.

"What did you just say leech?"-he growled

"My daughter hasn't seen or heard from you in weeks and you have yet to give an explanation. You've neglected her without even giving a reason."-he said and for some reason Paul looked at me confused.

'Son,"-Carlisle said trying to get him to back off to no avail.

"What if she was out here playing or hunting would you have even cared?"-Edward asked and Jacob growled.

"Of course I'd care! I would give my life for her; no one is more important to me than she is. Those leeches would have been dead before I even had a chance to blink had it been her in danger!"-he yelled.

I should have known he would still care, but it hurt and a lot to know he would have done more if she was in danger rather than one of us, _me_. I tried not to let it affect me but my face dropped and I felt my heart constrict while my wolf whimpered loudly and shook her head rejected and disgusted, but of course what she does I do, so everyone heard me and turned their head, noticing me.

"Leah?"-Seth asked coming over.

"I'm fine,"-I said hoarsely; was I about to cry?! At my voice Jacob's head whipped around and he looked at me intently and had I not heard his little declaration only seconds ago I would have thought he looked concerned and guilty. I looked away from him and sensed his wolf trying to reach out to me but I ignored it, my wolf did also.

"So my wife and daughter were right: you are cheating on her with Leah?"-Edward said angrily and Jacob whipped his head back to him as everyone else gasped and looked back and forth between me and Jacob. What the fuck is he talking about?

"I think that's enough Edward."-Carlisle said but Edward stepped closer to the treaty line as did Jacob.

"I don't expect you to turn your back on Leah if she's in trouble nor would I want you to, but if my daughter, my defenseless daughter, your _imprint_ were in trouble tonight along with Leah it sickens me to know that you would have turned your back to save Leah who is capable while your imprint dies."-he said shaking his head. He was pissing me off and I balled my fist to keep my control; even though I tried not to, I also didn't appreciate him trying to make Jacob feel guilty and over something that didn't even happen.

"I would never do that! I would save her in a heartbeat, she's what matters."-Jacob ground out but surprisingly he wasn't really shaking or growling.

Seth's growl was the loudest amongst the pack after Jacob's second declaration. I was at a cross between upset he'd admitted he'd let me die over a leech or furious he'd let me die over a leech and that Edward thinks his daughter is so fucking special. Imprint or not that's fucked up he'd let me die for a fucking bloodsucker.

"I'd hardly call that thing defenseless!"-I hissed furiously and Edward hissed at me for real, fucking snake.

"My daughter-"

"Is an abomination!"-I seethed and he hissed and crouched. Jacob growled deeply and moved in Edward's line of sight to block me as his form started to shake violently.

"If I were you I'd back off leech."-he said deep and dangerously and had I not been mad at him I would have been a little scared myself. Edward seemed shocked and faltered for a moment but quickly recovered.

"Oh now you want to come to my defense while Lochness is away swimming in the sea, how cute."-I said sarcastically, angrily. Jacob's body stiffened at my words, but he kept his stance and continued to growl at Edward. Seth came over to me but I shook my head.

"I'm done with this; let these two kill each other."-I said dismissively and started to walk away.

"Everything they said about you two was true. I didn't believe it, but now I know it's true; I can see it in your eyes."-Edward said still crouched.

"What the hell are you talking about leech?"-Jacob growled

"They've told me about how you always put Leah above Renesmee and how she's been put in danger because of it."-he hissed and Carlisle, who was standing off to the side but close enough to jump in, looked confused as did the other two Cullens and the packs, but I didn't care what they were talking about and just wanted to go to bed, so I kept walking. Let them trash me I don't care I'm used to it anyway.

"I have never!"-Jacob said offended and I scoffed as I dodged a low branch.

"Are you calling my wife and daughter liars?"-Edward hissed.

"Nessie and Bells?"-Jacob said weakly; that gave me pause and I slowed my pace.

"Yes, they told me how Leah and your pack treat them and how they've been put in danger because of you and Leah and your desire to woo and court your beta."-Edward said and I could just feel the packs roll their eyes at him saying court and woo.

"How my pack has been treating them? Me and Leah put _them_ in danger?"-Jacob said as his voice grew an octave with each word. I slowed my pace more to hear what he was going to say. My wolf seemed to wake a little and listen.

"My pack has done nothing but patrol and play guard dogs for you ungrateful leeches while you sit back and do _nothing_, today proving that most of all. And Leah put them in _danger_? I guess you mean the time she fought off more than one leech to save Bella who was hiding behind a tree. Or the time she shoved Nessie out of the way so she could run to safety and fought the leech who was trying to kill her for being half human half vampire. Or was it the time Leah pushed Bella and Nessie on her back and ran to save them after harsh winds blew and started a forest fire that was set after my pack had killed leeches coming for _your_ family and set them on fire? Or all the countless times I made my pack patrol hour after hour in the rain, heat and snow while I stayed in the house with Nessie and Bella on guard because Alice had a "vision" only for it to not come true and have her blame us for her screwed up visions? Tell me Edward which time was it that my pack mistreated your family or my "courting and wooing" of Leah got in the way and caused harm to anyone?"-Jacob roar, seething with rage as he shook and snarled.

At this point I had already stopped walking and my mouth was hanging open in shock that he, for once, _finally_ spoke up to the Cullens and on mine and the packs behalf no less. Edward looked hesitant, but slowly stood straight, looking remorseful and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I must have misheard what they said. By the way you were looking at her a moment ago I thought…I deeply apologize to you and your pack."-he said, but no one said anything as Jacob slowly straightened out. I knew he didn't mishear anything and that those bitches have been running their mouths lying about me and Jacob.

Carlisle stepped forward and put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"We're sorry for what happened and ask that you give Leah our sincere apologies. If you could bring us the bodies of those that were drained my family and I will find out who they were and make arrangements and come up with reasons for their deaths so their families can have some peace."-Carlisle said and Sam nodded just when a heavy gust of wind blew making my, Jacob's, shirt fly in the air. I hurriedly pulled it down but obviously not fast enough. There were gasp but surprisingly enough not from the wolves.

"Damn!"-Emmett shouted and I groaned willing him to shut up and turned to continue my walk home. I suddenly felt extremely surprised but slightly aroused and I know it sure as hell wasn't coming from me. I gaged realizing Jasper was projecting his sudden emotion over the area and gaged even more when I realized the packs would be affected too.

"Jasper, Emmett,"-Edward hissed warningly and I could feel the packs' confusion and curiosity.

"What is it?"-Sam asked aggressively.

"Emmett-"

"Damn I knew the men got buff and grew but holy shit I didn't know the women folk got so hot!"-he exclaimed and the packs made noises indicating those still phased were mumbling amongst each other. I sped up cussing the wind as I went.

"What are you talking about leech?"-Paul asked annoyed.

"Leah; you totally just missed the wind blow and her shirt go in the air. I didn't know you wolves went commando, but in her case I'm glad."-he said and I peeked over my shoulder to see him take a step forward still eyeing me. We would be in the area where it was open with no trees for me to get lost in.

"What did you just say?"-Sam said slowly and I could hear the, _I know he didn't say_ _what I think he just said_ in his voice.

"Leah, she's hot!"-he hooted and that's when I heard growling, scary growling. I knew Emmett was kind of perverted and slow but seriously?

"Emmett for goodness sakes shut up. And she's a wolf!"-Edward hissed and I whipped around offended that he said it as if I was gum on a shoe he wanted to make out with. However, instead of cussing him out I gasped when I saw Jacob lunge and phase to get over the border aiming for Emmett. Emmett crouched and jumped at Jacob and they were coming at each other, both snarling.

I was so shocked, as was everyone else apparently because they all just stood there, but thankfully Jared leaped in the air and tackled Jacob before he could get over the border. Jasper flashed and grabbed Emmett as he tried to get over the border for Jacob and that set Paul off, so he phased and leapt at him. Sam phased right after Paul, so he was able to get his teeth around his neck but not fast enough for Paul not to get a chunk out of Emmett's leg that briefly hovered over the border as Jasper pulled him back.

Jacob was still growling and broke free from Jared's hold, but Quil and Embry were able to hold him down while Jasper and Edward pulled Emmett away.

"I don't know what's gotten into Emmett, but I assure you it will never happen again and I apologize for my son's behavior."-Carlisle said with his hands in the air to show he wasn't trying to attack. Jacob suddenly phased, still growling as he toed the treaty line.

"If he ever talks about Leah like that or looks at her again I swear I'll break the treaty and burn every last one of you, and I mean _all_ of you."-Jacob said in a deep dangerous voice. That's why he flipped out? Well color me black and call me a pot I never thought I'd see the day.

My wolf was very alert and excited not to mention shocked. After what he said earlier I'm flabbergasted at his threat. I felt the need and want to be closer to Jacob, so I slowly walked back towards the treaty line. Carlisle nodded his head and went to take off after his sons when Seth stepped forward.

"Hey while you're here Carlisle can you check Leah and make sure her limbs did and are healing correctly? She's limping."-he asked and I growled, but Seth looked at me letting me know he wasn't dropping it and to get over it.

"Hell no!"-Jacob said

"We need to make sure Leah is healing right."-Seth said

"He is not touching her."-Jacob growled and shook a little.

"Fine let her bones heal funny so she's in pain for the rest of her life."-Seth shrugged and Jacob growled annoyed but backed off somewhat.

"Leah,"-Carlisle called and I groaned and walked forward as I gave Seth the evil eye. He just crossed his arms and rose his brow. When I stepped over the treaty line Jacob began growling low and Carlisle threw him a worried glance then looked at Seth who rolled his eyes.

I could feel Jacob's anger and unease. I had to hold my breath to keep from gaging. It's been a while since we've had to smell them, so it attacked my stomach like the first time we encountered them all over again. When he touched me my skin crawled and I was incredibly uncomfortable with it. But Jacob growled louder and I felt calmer, safer, so I tried to relax my muscles as he examined them. I could feel the packs watching Carlisle intently and so could he, but he kept going as if he couldn't.

"Well unfortunately your ankle is twisted incorrectly and I'll have to re-break it."-he said and I cringed at the thought.

"No,"-Jacob said

"It's the only way, I'm sorry. Seth could you hold her up?"-Carlisle said and looked at me as he kneeled and waited for me to nod. When I did I heard the snap and yelped and growled loudly as Seth squeezed my hand and kept me balanced. Jacob growled somewhere behind me but I was too busy trying to keep from crying. My wolf whimpered wanting to be near Jacob as if that could make things better.

"Damn that shit hurts!"-I exclaimed breathlessly and Seth chuckled, so I elbowed him which caused him to stumble, so I fell back but hot hands caught me and lifted me up. I looked up to see Jacob staring at me with a look between angry and concerned.

"I'll have to improvise with a splint. I'll be right back."-Carlisle said and took off but was back within seconds and wrapped my ankle in long weeds and sticks.

"That should hold you until morning; I'm sure you'll be healed before then but I want to make sure, that was a nasty twist. Now don't phase or over exert yourself it was twisted pretty bad, so you need to rest for a few hours, but will be good as new."-he said with a smile, nodded and took off after his sons.

Both packs had phased back somewhere in-between Jacob threatening Carlisle and me getting my ankle fixed and were trying to gather themselves together. Jacob's growls didn't stop until we could no longer hear Carlisle moving through the forest.

"Well at least we know the Cullens didn't know those other leeches or had anything to do with the attacks. Even though their sorry asses didn't do anything to prevent them."- Jared said

"Shocker,"-Paul snorted

Jacob was still holding me and his eyes were rimmed gold as he leaned in to sniff me. I must be a freak too because I sniffed him back and felt calmer for having done it. I sighed and tucked my head in the crook of his neck and he rubbed his head against my hair for a second and shifted slightly. That's when I realized he was still in the buff.

"Um Jake…you can put me down now."-I mumbled and moved to get down, but he wouldn't loosen his grip.

"No,"-he said hoarsely.

"Jacob your're naked!"-I said and buried my heated face further into his neck. He sighed and slowly took a deep breath once more, passed me to Seth's waiting arms and walked into the bushes. He reemerged with a pair of sweats he stashed a while ago in case he needed them to go over to the Cullens.

"Alright we'll deal with the bodies in the morning when tempers have calmed down but for now back on patrol and everybody else you can go back to whatever you were doing."-Sam told his pack and they nodded and chatted as they cleared out while Sam, Jared and Paul hung back talking.

"You can put me down Seth."-I said

"Are you sure? I can just carry you."-he said as he slowly lowered me; I shook my head and patted his head, making him smile before he became serious.

"I don't know what that was about but you and Paul can't lose your heads like that again; you could have started an unnecessary war."-Seth said to Jacob who still looked angry and Paul who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Jacob eyes found mine and he swiftly walked over to me in huge strides with his long legs and scooped me up hugging me, my legs dangling. It caught me off guard, and everyone else, and was completely unexpected but surprisingly pleasant even with the pain of my arm that was only sore and healing ankle.

"You alright?"-he mumbled into my hair and I scrunched my face.

"Of course I'm alright I'm not the one who was about to fight."-at that thought I got pissed and pushed him off of me and wobbled a little; he put his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Would you stop pushing, you'll fall!"-he exclaimed.

"What the hell was that about Jacob?"-I yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?"-he asked

"I mean you about to jump over the border, puting all of us at risk!"-I yelled; he shrugged.

"That's it? You're just going to shrug? You suddenly flip out and try to attack without cause and all-"

"I had cause!"-he yelled angrily.

"What could have possibly possessed you to do that?"-I exclaimed wildly. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"They saw you naked and Emmett couldn't have been happier. Jasper even accidentally projected his feelings oton us but Emmett, he was actually moving as though he was going to cross the border to get to you. He's married not to mention a leech and has no right to say things like that and certainly not to see you…um…naked."-his face heated up at the last word but you could still see his annoyance and anger at the situation. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Oh, I…oh?"-I said lamely and cleared my throat awkwardly. "Uh thank you Jacob."-I said and he smiled.

"Not to come to the leech's defense or anything, but I've seen Leah naked and would walk on water if just to get a peek."-Paul smirked and I growled.

"Face it Clearwater me and you would have marked every part of this forest had I not imprinted."-he said completely confidant. Seth and Sam slapped him in the head at the same time.

'Ouch! What, come on face it no ordinary human man can handle her, she sure as hell wouldn't be with a leech and out of all the wolves I'm the only one capable of being able to tame this wild woman."-he said seductively while smirking and Jacob growled.

"Like hell you are!"-he said angrily and we all paused and looked at him confused as Paul scoffed.

"And you think you could, baby leech loving virgin?"-Paul said, crossing his arms.

"I know I can!"-he said in a deep voice that sent shivers up my spine and I swallowed feeling flushed. My slutty wolf tried to stick her ass, my ass, in the air in invitation, as he pulled me closer and put his body partially in front of me as if blocking and protecting me from Paul. My heart rate picked up slightly and I tried to push away from him to get a hold on myself, but my wolf growled at me as he tightened his hold on me as he shot daggers at Paul who uncrossed his arms and stepped closer. Seth looked confused and like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure what and the others were just confused and curious.

"I'd like to see you try."-Paul said. I knew Paul wanted to get a rise out of Jacob with his last comment and that he still doesn't like Jacob for how he's been acting, but this was a bit far. Still for some reason I felt strange and was _very_ intrigued by their encounter and my wolf watched and listened _intently_ to see how Jacob would act and what he'd say. Unfortunately Sam interrupted.

"That's enough both of you! Leah isn't just some object to see who can best the other. She's a woman who deserves to be respected, so I suggest you two start showing it!"-he said angrily and Jacob turned slowly towards Sam and passed me off to Seth. What am I a freaking ball?

"Really Uley, I think you're the last one to say anything."-he said then huffed out air through his nostrils angrily.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"-Sam said getting angrier.

"You want to talk about respecting Leah? How respectful were you when you lied and told us you and Leah slept together when you were dating when Leah said you never did?"-he said on a growl as his form began to shake. The others gasped and looked back and forth between me and Sam.

"Oh shit."-Quil mumbled. Realization dawned on Sam's face as Seth growled and shook.

"Hey,"-I said and hit his chest; he was _not_ going to phase with me standing there.

"I never told you guys Leah and I slept together."-he said as he looked at me.

"Bullshit!"-Jacob hissed

"No it's not! I never once told you guys Leah and I slept together!"-he exclaimed

"Yes you did we saw your thoughts."-Embry said

"Seeing thoughts and seeing a memory aren't the same thing. Leah I swear I never told them we had sex. You have to believe me."-he begged

"Then what happened Sam because I doubt they would lie about this. I'm finally in a place where we could be friends and then Jacob drops the bomb that you told them we slept together."-I said. I don't want to believe he said it but he sure as hell is looking guilty and if he is he's also going to be castrated. He took a step towards me, but Jacob growled and blocked his path; Sam sighed and his cheeks turned red.

"Look I never said Leah and I slept together. Imprinting doesn't and didn't take away your feelings it just makes them dormant. So, although I was imprinted on Emily I still had moments where all I wanted was to be with Leah."-he said as he looked at me.

"So, that still doesn't explain why you lied."-Jacob said and Seth nodded; Sam's face got redder.

"I often thought about Leah and us being together, married, with kids. What you all saw when you read my thoughts were just…fantasies and longing. When I could think about her and before the imprint tugged and forced her to the back of my mind I would long to marry her and be with her like married couples do, making love all night. You saw my embarrassing moments of _wanting_ to be with Leah not what we'd _done_."-he said not meeting my eyes. My throat closed and my eyes stung a little as those old feelings of Sam leaving me and us being together with a loving future ahead of us flitted through my mind for only a moment.

"I never knew."-I said quietly.

"It's not as if I could have told you."-he said just as quietly.

"That still doesn't explain everything."-Seth said

"You guys would catch me and I would tell you guys to knock it off and I was too embarrassed to say they were fantasies or me still holding on to Leah or holding out hope that we could _somehow_ maybe get back together."-he sighed

"So you never had sex with Leah?"-Jacob asked, watching him hard as his eyes shifted between me and Sam.

"No, but I never denied that I didn't either and I didn't want it to get back to Emily that I was fantasying about Leah and figured if you thought it was a memory she can't get upset at that. I was scared too; I mean I'm an imprinted wolf and I was still having thoughts about my ex-fiancé and at moments wanted to be with her. I felt like I was cheating on both Leah and Emily and the last thing I needed was for them to tease me about it or being a virgin until Emily."-he said. No one seemed to know what to say for a moment.

"I guess I forgive you."-Seth said and I smacked him.

"What do you mean _you_ forgive him?"-I said rolling my eyes. Sam sidestepped Jacob who turned and watch him as he walked over to me.

"Leah I really am sorry and I know I should have said something. Please forgive me; I don't like you being mad at me and want to remain friends."-he said; I sighed but eventually nodded.

"Alright, but because you made it seem you and I bumped uglies you'll have to be punished."-I said thinking of the perfect punishment; oh I can't wait to enforce it. He groaned and shook his head.

"Fine you evil woman!"-he pouted as he mumbled to himself no doubt calling me names; I smiled evilly and hugged him and he squeezed me tight but Jacob loudly cleared his throat before loudly stomping over to us.

"So does this mean you're a virgin Leah?"-Embry asked shocked.

"Why are you so surprised, of course she's still a virgin! Right sis?"-Seth said looking on the verge of murder and I chuckled.

"Yes Seth not that it's the entire pack's business."-I said feeling awkward. Seth and Jacob sighed relieved.

"I get Seth's sigh of relief but what's with yours?"-I asked Jacob.

"I'm just glad some random douche hasn't put his hands on you. I would hate to have to ruin our secret by finding him, phasing and killing him."-he joked, but I could sense he wasn't completely joking as he pretended to be and the weird part was, I'm glad.

I don't know what's in the air tonight or what is up with me and Jacob's behavior, but I need to get away from him and sleep it off as soon as possible. All I need is a good night's sleep in my own bed away from him and I'm sure my Jacob annoyance would return…I hoped.

"Now,"-Seth said clapping his hands "you want to tell me what the hell happened to you after the delivery guy left and why I'm just finding out about it?"-he said and I groaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ _Hope you like! I'm not all the way happy with this chap & feel I left something out I meant to add but can't remember. Maybe it's better for classes to be in session b/c now my juices are flowing & I have material in my head even for **FOP** which has been terribly neglected & driving me crazy! All my stories are outlined & I know what happens but I get stuck in translating it into the story sometimes & cry at how long it takes for me to UD nowadays. I HATE not UD at least twice a week, so sooooorrrrrry :( I have so many stories I want to get to but won't until I get back to UD weekly so there's not a load of in progress stories._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll take a naked picture of you & send it to the media so they can talk about for days as if somebody actually cares. Seriously, I can't be the only one who is sick of hearing about Prince whoever posing with his ass out. I was stupid & stank but that's his stupidity, who gives a ship on water; the media is so annoying!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Special Arrangement**_

_Chap18__**: Would You Let me Finish**_

* * *

><p>I sighed and rolled my eyes and turned to walk away when Seth put his arm around my shoulder.<p>

"Hey you're not going anywhere fast with that ankle and you need help walking, so you might as well use that time to talk to your loving, caring brother."-he said smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! It's not like it's that serious anyway. Jacob came over and we watched a Star Trek OS marathon which I missed thanks to you!"-I said, reaching over to slap Jacob in the face for making me miss my Spock time.

"Ouch!"-he said, glaring at me as he rubbed his red cheek.

"You're lucky that's all she did. One time Leonard Nimoy was doing an interview and I accidentally turned the channel and she bit me, she bit the shit out of my arm!"-Quil said still sore about it.

"I missed Nimoy laugh you're lucky that's all _you_ got."-I said glaring, still sore myself.

"Apparently biting is her thing."-Sam said and rubbed where I once bit him when we were together after he pissed me off saying Data was better than Spock. How dare he!

"You need therapy Lee."-Jared said

"Never!"-I growled. I will be a Trekkie until the day I die!

"As I was saying! Me and Jacob were watching a Star Trek marathon when the bell rang and Jacob answered. He opened the door and got stiff but I ignored him because, well I didn't care what his problem was. But, it was my house so I asked who it was and this gorgeous, tall, sexy man w-"-I was cut off by Jacob growling and shaking; I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Was standing in the doorway in his sexy uniform-"

"Lee can you _please_ spare us your porn fantasy about a delivery man delivering you his package."-Seth groaned disgusted, Jacob growled angry, Quil seemed too interested and the rest agreed with Seth.

"You all are just jealous."-I said and they scoffed.

"Whatever,"

"Am not,"

"Oh please,"

"You wish,"-they complained and I chuckled.

"Suuuuure,"-I said

"Oh please Leah I saw Lance and he was nothing special."-Jacob scoffed

"His name is _Liam_ and yes, yes he was. You're just hating."-I said

"Why would I hate? I'm sure you know firsthand I have no need to. I mean after all you've seen me naked."-Jacob said as he looked at me with those glowing eyes again and my wolf stirred. He moved closer to me and leaned in to my ear.

"And we both know you liked what you saw."-he whispered and I breathed deeply to insure my heartbeat wouldn't accelerate, but it did.

"See,"-he whispered smugly as he pulled back and looked me in the eye, paused and let out a low growl. I shuddered and my wolf wanted to growl back but I was able to rein her ass in.

"Anyway, you were saying?"-Seth said as he looked between me and Jacob suspiciously. I cleared my throat and got back on track.

"Well Liam was tall like you guys: shorter than Jacob but taller than Sam and he had muscle, more than you guys but less than Jacob. When he saw me he just stared at me and blah blah blah, Jacob acted like a dick, yelled at him and slammed the door in his face."-I said and Jacob shrugged, his eyes back to normal. I don't think anyone else but me has yet to notice his eyes glow now.

"Wait, he was eyeing you Leah?"-Seth asked alarmed.

"Yes he was and he's lucky he left with all his limbs intact! You should have seen him Seth, acting like I wasn't even here. And you know what he did, I'll tell you what he did, he had the nerve to try and come in the house! The fucker _actually_ tried to come into the house asking if she needed him to "bring the package in". You should have seen that small ass box and even if she _did_ need it brought in for her _I_ was there, if she needed anything it would be coming from me, _no one else_!"-Jacob interjected first hysterically then furiously as he began to growl and shake. Seth was angry too and he was growling; the rest of the guys looked concerned even Paul, never thought I'd see the day.

"Jacob are you done, can you pull your panties out now?"-I said rolling my eyes. His eyes darted to me and they were glowing again; he put his arm around me and snatched me from Seth's grip. I gasped and thought I would fall but he kept me steady.

"I don't like this guy and I don't want him near you."-he said, looking at me so intensely all I could do was nod dumbly and swallow. He pulled me close and I could feel his nose in my hair and hear him inhale deeply as he clung to me.

"Well maybe this guy isn't a threat."-Collin said trying to defuse the sudden anger and tension.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, either way we need to be on the lookout anytime someone gets a delivery until we figure it out."-Jared said; Seth reached and pulled me back to his side because apparently I'm a hot potato with a limp.

"I don't like this."-Seth said looking down at me "But we shouldn't do anything too hasty."-he finished.

"Am I the _only_ _one_ who thinks we should just kill him?"-Jacob asked incredulously.

"No, I'm ready when you are."-Paul said

"Good when he-"

"Would you two stop it! Paul you're always looking for a fight and Jacob you just hate the guy because he challenged you and alpha males don't like to be challenged."-I said

"No it's because-"

"It doesn't matter dude, you can't just go and kill somebody."-Embry said, rolling his eyes. Paul and Jacob looked like somebody stole their presents on Christmas.

"Well can we at least just-"

"NO!"-we all shouted.

"So, you still didn't tell me what happened to you."-Seth said

"Honestly Seth I don't know what happened. When Jacob stared yelling at me-"

"Why were you yelling at my sister?"-Seth interrupted, glaring at Jacob. I am never going to be able to finish this damn story!

"I wasn't exactly yelling at her."-he mumbled and I scoffed.

"He yelled at me because I was flirting-"

"You were flirting with him?"-Quil interrupted

"Yes she was!"-Jacob growled for me since my voice is on vacation; I gave him the finger.

"Hey I'm a woman he was a fine ass man, shit happens."-I shrugged

"Shit better not happen again."-Jacob said, flaring his nostrils.

"What the fuck is your problem?"-I exclaimed

"I just don't like him."-he said and turned away from me.

"Whatever; as I was saying for the _hundredth time,_ when Jacob started yelling at me I started yelling back then next thing I know he drops to the ground clutching his chest and gasping for air. I freaked and went to run to him but the same thing happened to me only fell on the couch I clutched my back instead."-I _finally_ finished.

"It sounds like Jacob's imprint was acting up."-Embry assumed

"No man this was different, this was worse, far more painful."-Jacob shuddered

"Jake that's like the third time that's happened; maybe you should ask Billy about it."-Quil said; Jacob shrugged thinking about it.

"Well how do you feel now?"-Seth asked

"Well I'm fine now just a li-"

"I was talking to Leah."-Seth said to Jacob like he was stupid.

"Oh,"-he said embarrassed.

"I'm fine just my ankle and arm are the problem, but they'll be healed in no time, stupid leeches."-I grumbled and Jacob started looking at me like he was earlier before he freaked out over a splinter. He moved a little ahead of me and kept looking at the ground and surrounding areas then back at me as we walked.

"Leah, why don't you let me carry you?"-he said, turning back to me and making to pick me up and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Or Seth,"-he amended

"I'm fine; Seth is holding me up mostly anyway."-I answered; he didn't look happy about it but said nothing, just hovered over me.

"So why were you at Leah's house to begin with?"-Brady asked Jacob.

"None of your business."-he said

"Oh I think it is."-Brady said sure of himself, challenging Jacob. Jacob growled a little.

"When did you become her father?"-he said

"I don't have to be her father to want what's best for her or wonder why somebody who is never around suddenly shows up."-Brady said rolling his eyes.

"I'm always at the Clearwaters'"-Jacob defended

"No you _were_ always at the Clearwaters' before you _imprinted,_ now you're only there when you need something, if then."-he said. Jacob was obviously trying to come up with something to say but couldn't.

"I thought so."-Brady scoffed

"Not only was he there he was there all day."-Paul interjected smiling and I groaned knowing he was trying to start trouble.

"Wait, you were at my house…with Leah…all day…alone?"-Seth asked slowly.

"I came looking for you guys but you weren't there. If you remember you went to the movies and didn't even ask me"-Jacob said offended.

"Why would we?"-Collin mumbled and smiled sweetly when Jacob glared at him.

"Yeah no offense Jake, but we didn't really want to deal with the whole imprint pull thing. It's freaky dude; besides you usually say no every time we ask, this is the first time you've ever been upset about it or cared."-Embry explained

"Well you could have at least asked."-he mumbled

"Maybe next time."-Quil said, patting him on the back and he rolled his eyes.

"You know Brady brings up a good point Jake. I get why you were there, but why did you stay once you knew we weren't there?"-Embry asked as he looked at Jacob smirking then looked at Quil who smirked too. Am I missing something?

"Shut up Embry."-Jacob growled

"I happen to think it's a good question."-Quil added and they snickered.

"I said shut the fuck up!"-Jacob shouted and tackled them and they started fighting as the rest of us kept walking.

"Well we know it wasn't to get in Leah's pants."-Paul said and Jacob paused and sat up.

"Excuse me?"-he said

"Well I mean for one you two hate each other-"

"Agreed,"-I interjected and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"And two, you're still up the spawn's ass even with not being able to see her."-Paul shrugged and Jacob stood slowly off the ground.

"I'm not up her ass she's my imprint. I'd think you would understand that seeing as you're imprinted on my sister regardless of how lowly you are."-he said

"At least she's human."-Paul shrugged nonchalantly.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"-Jacob said and at this point everyone stopped walking to watch things unfold.

"Out of all the females you could have imprinted on and out of all of us wolves you go and imprint on a leech and think she shits gold. I would save Rachel over anybody including my mother because she's my imprint, but I'd also try to make sure I try and help somebody else, even Leah, if they were in trouble too. But not turn my back and over a leech spawn hybrid."-Paul said disgusted.

"What's your fucking point?"-Jacob said glaring.

"His point is he might be an imprinted wolf, but he wouldn't turn his back on a fellow pack mate, even Leah, if they were in trouble same time as someone else, even Leah. But we're not surprised you always were a traitor starting back with Bella, so no one was really too surprised you'd go and imprint on a leech. _Nessie_ has you completely under her control, hell her mother does too."-Brady said and Jacob growled. I'm starting to get just a tad bit offended by the _even Leah_ that's getting passed around.

"Who the hell do you think you are to say shit like that to me?"-Jacob seethed

"I didn't say anything you didn't say to Edward a few minutes ago."-Brady concluded and Jacob's face fell and he turned to me.

"I, I didn't mean it Leah honestly."-he said with a sullen look on his face.

"Sure you didn't."-Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Paul,"-Jared chastised.

"Oh come on we all know he meant it, hell he's even done it."-he argued

"Well he's been coming around a lot lately this was just a relapse."Quil defended; Jacob ignored them.

"Leah I would never do that to you. Would I save Nessie, yes, but would I leave you on your own or turn my back on you, hell no. I know I fucked up in the past but it won't happen again. Hell at this point I don't even think it's possible. I mean it Leah, you're important to me, more than either of us knows."-he whimpered and pulled me into a hug whispering his apologies. By the look of distress on his face and pleading in his voice I knew he was being truthful. He was right when he said I was more important to him than either of us knows because I was beginning to feel the same way about him whether I liked it or not.

"Don't ever say or pull any shit like that again and I mean it. This is your only chance."-I mumbled into his chest and he pulled me tighter.

"I promise I won't. I'm so sorry."-he whispered and kissed my head before pulling back still looking remorseful.

"We'll hold you to it."-Brady said; Jacob ignored him.

"Come on Brady let's crash at Paul's place."-Collin said and they looked at each other smiling before taking off towards Paul's house.

"Those fuckers better not!"-Paul yelled

"You know they are."-Jared laughed and Paul growled knowing he was right.

"Well Jake it looks like we're having a sleep over."-Paul smiled at him and Jacob growled.

"You were just going to come over anyway."-he said

"You're right I was."-Paul said unashamed.

"We'll catch you later Jacob."-Embry said and slapped him on the back as he and Quil went towards their houses.

"Come on Leah you need some rest."-Seth said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shit!"-I mumbled and groaned while covering my face and Jacob, Seth and Sam panicked.

"Are you alright?"

"I knew I should have carried you!"

"Just breathe Leah."-the idiots shouted at me.

"Would you all shut the hell up!"-I shouted

"What's up Leah?"-Jared asked more civilized.

"I just realized I haven't seen my mom since I left and not only did I phase but I got hurt. She's going to be all up my ass!"-I cried and they laughed.

"It's not funny!"-I exclaimed and pushed off Seth and fell on my ass in the process.

"See, what did I tell you about pushing people?"-Jacob chastised as he rushed to scoop me up and began dusting me off.

"I'm not a child."-I hissed, slapping his hands away and he gave me a look indicating my behavior said otherwise, so I sucked my teeth.

"You might as well get this over with."-Seth chuckled and I groaned again.

"Why don't you just…um…you can always just stay at my place."-Jacob suggested nervously, unsure. Everybody looked at him shocked.

"You are asking Leah to stay the night at your place?"-Jared asked surprised as I was.

"Hmm maybe he did stay to get in her pants."-Paul surmised and Seth punched him.

"Yeah why not I mean you don't want to go home and your bones are still healing, so I can keep an eye on you. And besides I think Billy loves you more than me and would love it, so why not."-he said trying to be nonchalant, but I could hear his heart pounding in his chest and see him swallow nervously.

"Um…no thanks."-I said and for a moment his face fell like a sad puppy before he recovered.

"Fine let your mom attack you with questions, smother you and drench you in that funky ass cream."-he shrugged and my eyes widened at the sheer horror of the whole thing. I looked at Seth who shrugged.

"It's up to you; I'll just let mom know you're safe so she won't freak then crash with Embry at Quil's place."-he said

"Ok then,"-I said and Jacob's eyes widened as a huge smile briefly spread across his face before he tried and failed to appear nonchalant; his heart gave him away yet again and I could feel his excitement and nervousness.

"Cool,"-he shrugged

"So you two are going to spend the night with each other?"-Sam asked before laughing, Paul and Jared following.

"What's so funny?"-Jacob asked offended.

"Oh nothing just that one of you will be dead before sunrise."-Jared laughed

"Hey I can be civilized."-I said offended and they all, even Seth, looked at me skeptically.

"I can go a night with Jacob and not kill him."-even I didn't believe that.

"Who says I'm the one who will be killed?"-Jacob said

"Oh please,"-Seth said rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"-Jacob asked offended.

"That if anybody was to be killed it'd be you."-Sam said and they laughed.

"Why does everybody keep saying that!"-Jacob exclaimed and I laughed that time. Yes, yes I would kill Jacob.

"Well if you're sure, I'll see you later sis."-Seth said then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"If anything happens Jacob, I'm holding you responsible."-Seth warned

"Don't worry I'll be there."-Paul said flagging his worry off and Jacob growled. Seth chuckled.

"Night guys,"-he called as he jogged off.

"I'll catch you guys in the morning I'm sure Kim is still up waiting for me. Feel better Leah."-Jared said as he walked towards he and Kim's home. It was only me, Jacob, Sam and Paul left as we started towards our respective houses. Sam's place was by Jacob's so he'd be with us until we hit Jacob's house.

I chastised myself realizing I'd be with Jacob _all night_. Did I _not_ say to myself that I needed a night _away_ from him to get my shit together? I wanted to take it back but I just couldn't and my wolf made me growl every time I went to open my mouth, stupid bitch. This should be fun.

_**JPOV**_

I don't know what got in me to ask her to stay but I'm glad it did. I didn't like the idea of her not being near me while she was hurt and neither did wolf Jacob. I could barely hold in how excited and nervous I was that she was staying the night let alone deal with wolf Jacob's crazy ass. He was drooling, wagging his ass, and yipping like a maniac and I was trying my damndest to not do it myself.

If I'm honest I was more than a little hurt when she said no, but when she said yes I thought I'd won the lottery. Did I not just tell myself I needed a good night's sleep _away_ from her to get my shit together? Wolf Jacob scoffed and growled when I went to take back my offer even though I didn't really want to. This should be fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ _Hope you like! Thanks for the reviews, adds & alerts they were much loved. Some of you didn't get why Edward could just read about his punishment when he asked where Jacob has been but just like conversations you can't hear what people don't say. Edward can only read what someone thinks so if any time he doesn't read something that you'd think he would no one was thinking about it. _

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll make you buy Taylor Swift "new" upcoming cd. Seriously this chick needs to get over herself & showed what little class she has by crashing a wedding & disrespecting family when asked to leave. She can't sing, has a million exes, dates for attention & material & always writes about her "past relationships" of which not one was she wrong, she's always the victim. This chick needs to get a life preferably one where I don't have to hear or see her. _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Special Arrangement**_

_Chap19: __**Who Is It**_

* * *

><p>I wrapped my arm around her waist and she jumped.<p>

"Sorry I'm just making sure you don't fall."-I mumbled

"_Sure_ you are."-Paul said smirking and Leah growled and started arguing with him.

As they argued I tried calming my rapidly beating heart as my house came into view up ahead and slow my breathing. Leah punched Paul in the jaw affectively ending their argument. She turned to me laughing and smiling, very proud of herself. I smiled and nudged her with my shoulder and felt electricity jolt through my body and all but melted. She gasped and stiffened for a moment and when she started trying to walk again but tripped and I quickly shot my hands out to grab her.

"I'm beginning to think you're doing that on purpose just so I can wrap my arms around you."-_and I'm loving it_ I added in my head. She rolled her eyes and straightened out.

"It's this stupid ankle and dumb ass sticks."-she huffed

"Well just be more careful you're starting to charter into Bella territory."-I said and it was true all Bella did, well does, is trip and fall. You'd think being a vampire would have cured her of that. Leah paused and looked at me with murder in her eyes.

"Did you just compare me to _Bella_?"-she asked in a dangerous voice.

"Protect your nose!"-Paul said through his hand that was holding his broken nose as it healed. I shook my head vehemently as did wolf Jacob who I could feel was glaring at me.

"Good,"-she said as she squinted her eyes.

"Aren't you going to hit him?"-Paul asked

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!"-I said

"If I get hit you get hit."-he said

"No I'm not going to hit him."-she said and I smiled smugly at Paul who scowled at me, but when I turned my head I swear I saw her wink at him. We were just by my house now.

"So Leah you want to tell me what my new added punishment is?"-Sam asked

"Nope,"-she said grinning evilly.

"Please I'm begging you. I need time to prepare."-he begged

"Oh trust me there is _no_ amount of preparing you can do to be ready for this one."-she laughed callously and Sam looked terrified.

"Leah pl-"-suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air and looked confused.

"What is she doing here?"-he mumbled to himself.

"Who is it?"-Paul asked on alert; Leah sniffed the air and her eyes squinted.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"-Leah growled and pushed away from me and sped as fast as she could to my house with Sam on her tail trying to calm her down. When Paul and I ran after them and hit the door that's when we realized who they smelled.

Leah quieted her footsteps and tiptoed into the kitchen.

"But it's not right Billy. Leah is punishing them for something they can't control. Her jealousy and hateful behavior towards me and the imprints is causing discord between the packs; she doesn't understand or like imprinting. The council needs to reverse her punishment so Jacob and Sam can get back to their own lives."-Emily said to Billy as they sat at the kitchen table with Rachel sitting quietly next to Billy. I was suddenly very fearful for Emily's life and furious she was here trying to get Leah to take back her punishment. Wait…what?

"You mean get back to _you_."-Billy said. He looked annoyed and tired and that just further pissed me off.

"Well he would get back to spending time with me yes but that's not the point."-she said but he cut her off.

"Yes that is the point Emily. You want Sam back but from what I see and hear by the time you're home from working at the bakery Sam's on his way home anyway so there's not really a difference in the time he spends with you. Sue has already told you we allowed this and you have absolutely _no_ say in this matter or any other matter involving the pack or council business. Leah isn't jealous of you or any other imprint if anything like she's said she pities you. Besides, it's obvious her and Jacob seem to have a thing anyway."-he said as he took a sip of his drink with a slight smile on his face and I almost chocked on air. What is this foolishness he's talking about?!

"No they don't Jacob is imprinted and Leah of all people should know you can't break an imprint."-Emily said confidently. I could feel Leah's anger in waves as Sam struggled to hold her back. I moved over to her and pulled her from him and surprisingly she calmed down quickly but kept quiet to listen.

"How do you know?"-Billy said crossing his arms. Emily opened and closed her mouth.

"Well…you can't."-she said

"Says who?"-Billy asked raising a brow.

"The legends!"-Emily said flustered. I could hear her heart beat faster and smell her sweating.

"That's true,"-Billy said nodding and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"But they also say only men phase."-he said and I could see him holding in a smile. What the hell is he up to? Emily's eyes widened.

"It's impossible; if imprints could be broken Sam would have broken it to be with Leah."-Emily said

"Come now Emily you have to know that Sam didn't even try. None of the boys have. We've told them over and over an imprint can't be broken so they took it as fact and never fought it, but we don't know what would happen if they ever truly tried."-he said and me, Paul and Sam looked at each other.

"Sam wouldn't,"-she said quietly.

"No, Sam wouldn't."-Billy said assured and she smiled relieved.

"He wouldn't because there is no way Leah would take him back now after everything that's happened, but if he thought he had a shot…"-he shrugged and Emily swallowed.

"But like I said he won't so don't worry you're stuck with him."-he chuckled and sat forward getting back to business.

"Never the less we will not reverse Leah's decision and you coming here after Sue told you as much and going behind her back is disrespectful and will not be tolerated."-he said in his chief's voice and it almost felt like an alpha command. Had the CUllens showed back here when he was younger he would have been alpha, so he must have some alpha power within. That would explain why I always felt and feel compelled to do what he said and why my wolf respects him so much.

Emily hung her head in shame as she should have.

"I don't want to hear any more from you about this and I don't want to hear you bad mouthing Leah. You're an ok girl Emily, but Leah, she's like my daughter and she's Quileute and you're from another nation all together. The only reason you even know about our legends being true is because of Sam imprinting on you. Those in the Quileute nation who aren't wolves or council aren't allowed to know our legends are true and outsiders aren't even allowed to know about our legends period. You are an outsider in the know Emily, and you need to remember your place because this blatant show of disrespect to our nation, elders and protectors will not be tolerated. Am I clear?"-Billy said

"Yes I am sorry I understand and will not be disrespectful again."-she said with her head still down.

"Good because if there is an again I doubt you'll live long enough to make that mistake again."-Leah said, pulling away from me and Billy and Emily gasped.

"Oh Leah, Jacob I didn't know you kids were here."-Billy said lamely and I looked at him and he just took a sip of his drink.

"Leah-"

"Who the fuck do you think you are going around trying to undermine me or going behind my mother's back? I should snatch you bald!"-Leah shouted and began shaking as she stalked towards Emily. Sam reached for her but she shrugged him off.

"Leah calm-"

"I've had it with your self righteous attitude or you going around pretending to be so sweet and innocent. I used to fall for it until I saw you with your tongue jammed down my fiancé's mouth! _That's_ the day I realized what a backstabbing bitch you really are!"-Leah seethed and Sam got in front of Emily as Paul wheeled Billy out of the way and moved him and Rachel to the corner, blocked by the cabinet so they'd be safe just in case.

"I didn't have a choice he imprinted on me!"-Emily shouted as tears sprang to her eyes but they must have been tears of fear because I could smell fear rolling off of her. Leah snarled.

"How long are you going to hide behind that pitiful excuse? You know damn well you could weren't forced to be with him or feel the pull. You _chose_ to stab me in the back just like now as you choose to stab mom in the back."-Leah shouted. Emily believe it or not came from behind Sam, glaring at Leah, to stand in front of him looking fit to be tied; this will _not_ end pretty.

"You know what, I'm tired of you treating me like I'm beneath you or like I'm some scarlet and having to constantly apologize to you."-she seethed

"You never apologized to begin with!"-Leah roared

"Well maybe if you were taking care of Sam like you should have been he wouldn't have had to imprint and come to me."-Emily said and in a flash Leah growled and jumped over the table, but thankfully because of her injured ankle she fell short of Emily. Emily had the nerve to look surprised and jumped as Sam pushed her behind him. Leah quickly reached around him and yanked Emily forward affectively pulling out some of her hair and slammed her face into the table, but seemed to restrain from using her wolf strength regardless of her anger. Sam tried to get her off but her couldn't. Leah then pulled Emily's bloody face up and slapped he shit out of her but again was able to not use her wolf strength. Emily screamed and fell back crying, clutching her face.

I leaped and grabbed Leah as she made another grab for her and pulled her back. Emily was screaming and clinging to Sam who had picked her up and shielded her with his body while I tried to pull Leah away.

"I've had it with her! Let me go! I told you not to fuck with me. You think I give a shit your human or a fucking imprint bitch!"-Leah yelled as she kicked.

"You're an animal."-Emily whispered crying and Leah paused before shaking heavily and my wolf told me to get her out of the house, so I picked her up and ran out the back door where she burst into her wolf as soon as I released her.

"Leah,"-was all I could say. I mean she had every right to be furious and if I were to tell her to calm down she would only become more enraged.

She growled and paced the back yard and made a few attempts to get past me to get back into the house. When she accepted she couldn't she pawed at the ground like a bull as she continued to growl. My own wolf was furious and was begging to come to the surface and rip Emily apart then Sam for not curbing his bitch. In Leah's defense this was a long time coming since Sam imprinted on Emily and how Emily thinks she is an alpha too or just as important as Sam because she's not just an imprint but an alpha's imprint.

I had to take breaths to calm my quivering hands and try to calm my wolf who was making me snarl. I heard people moving around quickly in the house and tried to further calm myself. My wolf and I turned our attention to comforting Leah. When she appeared calm enough to approach I slowly walked over to her; she growled at me and I stopped and slowly sat on the ground and watched her.

"You were right about her."-I said and she snorted no doubt saying _of course I was right_.

"She's provoked you throughout the years and no one has ever really called her out on it until now and it shouldn't have taken that long. You have no reason to be blamed for any of what happened and I'll back you if anyone says otherwise."-I said and she sat down on her hind legs and huffed.

"I think you've handled yourself really well and even in there showed great restraint while whooping her ass."-I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"I owe you an apology."-I said and she tilted her head.

"I owe you an apology for the way I treated you in the past about her and for what I said about you. None of us ever really took the time to see it from your point of view no matter how many times you told us to. We were wrong, I was wrong and I see now you were right and I'm sorry. Seth shouldn't have been the only one to have had sympathy for you and you shouldn't have and still shouldn't be treated like an outcast."-I said sincerely and she shook out her fur before laying her head on her paws. I slowly reached out and pet her. Her fur is silk if I ever felt it. She closed her eyes and let me pet her and I could feel she was beginning to calm down. I was still angry at Emily as was wolf Jacob, but talking to and petting Leah calmed me down.

"Did you just purr?'-I asked laughing and she growled and nipped me; wolf Jacob became excited.

"Just because you're in wolf form doesn't mean I won't bite you back."-I said and she snorted. I jumped up and bit her on the neck and she yelped and jumped to her feet and hit me with her huge paw, nocking me down. I laughed and she lolled her tongue out in a wolf smile and suddenly I felt her shimmer and a naked Leah was before me.

"Shit,"-She hissed and I quickly grabbed a sheet from the line before we had another episode of me going all weird and molesting her with my eyes and thoughts. I came back over and wrapped it around her from behind.

"Thanks,"-she said red faced.

"You're welcome,"-I smiled and noticed her standing oddly and looked down realizing she phased when she wasn't supposed to.

"Leah-"

"How could she?"-I heard Emily cry from the front lawn. I growled and blurred. I was completely at my end with Emily's attitude and now she was playing a victim when she started this whole mess and provoked a wolf. She even caused Leah to phase again which hurt her ankle all over again. At that point my wolf and I became enraged and I phased and my wolf set his eyes for the front lawn where Emily was. I moved but felt something yank on my tail and pull me back. I turned growling to see Leah holding on to me, shaking her head. I turned my head back when I heard Emily's cries muffle and a car speed off. Leah came up next to me and pet me.

"Just let her go."-she said quietly. I huffed but just as it did for her the more she pet me the more my wolf and I calmed down. She buried her face in the neck of my fur and I heard her heart rate pick up. I pulled back and licked her face for her to look at me but she buried her face further into my fur. I looked down and she was trying her best to not stand on her injured ankle. I immediately phased back and picked her up.

"Come on we need to set your leg."-I whispered into her hair as she buried her face in my neck and clung to me. I raced into the house with my heart pounding not liking her in pain and neither did wolf Jacob who was whining and growling wanting Emily. Honestly wolf Jacob never really did like Emily he was just always indifferent but now he _hates_ her and at the moment so do I.

I came through the door and saw the damage of their fight and laughed. Damn she did a job, there was even blood on the table.

"She fucked her up didn't she?"-Paul said from where he was actually helping Rachel clean up.

"Yeah she did."-I chuckled

"Well Emily deserved it and it's not like Leah killed her."-Rachel said and Leah's head popped up as all eyes turned to Rachel.

"You actually aren't siding with Emily?'-I asked

"I truly never thought Emily was all those things Leah would call her and believed Emily when she said Leah was jealous a cold hearted."-that earned a growl from Leah.

"But, after a while you start to wonder. Lately I slowly started to realize not everything Leah was saying was a lie, if anything and that Emily seemed to always make it seem like Leah was out to get her or wanted Sam. It was recently I realized I always took Emily's side even if I didn't voice it simply because she was a fellow imprint not to mention the first and helped us other imprints ease into this life. But I realized the way Paul and I got together wasn't by cheating or me stealing him from someone and if he was with Leah or another girl I could have never done what Emily did. We aren't obligated our wolves are, so we decided with a clear head how our relationship would go."-she said and I was shocked.

"Baby you know I'd still be with you even if what Billy said is true?"-Paul said

"I think you would but there's a strong part that says you wouldn't. Now I see why you say you pity us Leah, we'll never know, but you can have real love, free love and I think that's what makes Emily so mad; she knows you're right. We'll, the imprints, will always have to live with the _would they have if they didn't imprint _on our minds but when you find your guy that's it, you'll know."-she walked over to us.

"I know we'll probably never be bffs or friends like we used to be or anything but, I'd at least like to bury the hatchet and get to a point where we can say hi to each other and I'm sorry it took this long for me to see it. I'm sorry Leah."-Rachel said and Leah looked shocked. They weren't exactly enemies but they weren't friends either.

"We'll see,"-Leah said, not trusting of Rachel's sudden change in attitude and Rachel nodded understanding.

"Leah are you alright?"-Billy asked, wheeling over and she nodded.

"No she isn't."-I said glaring at her.

"Damn Leah your ankle!"-Paul exclaimed when he saw it.

"Come lay her down so you can fix it and wrap it up before it heals like that."-Billy said and wheeled into the living room.

"Lay her leg on the table."-Billy instructed as I slowly lowered her on the couch.

"Oh and while you're at it grab a pair of shorts."-he said

"Why?"-I asked; she has a sheet on we'll deal with her nudity later after her ankle is set. Suddenly someone slapped my ass and I jumped.

"Because you're ass out."-Paul said and I growled at him and raced to my room to grab some shorts and darted back to the living room.

"Feel her ankle for the breaks; you should be able to feel sharpness of bone where it's broken even if it's began to mend."-Billy said

"How do you know so much?"-Rachel asked as I did as instructed.

"You really think I want that bloodsucker back on my land again? I had him show me before he left the day Jacob got hurt protecting Leah so he wouldn't have to unless there was an even more serious injury than his was."-he said

"Found them,"-I said and he looked at Leah apologetically as Paul scooted her up, sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. I didn't like it but knew he had to keep her still. But still he better not be enjoying it!

"Sorry sweetheart you know what comes next."-Billy said as he pat her hand; she nodded and closed her eyes.

"Re-break it at those points, then you know to hold it so it mends the right way."-he said and I leaned forward kissing her forehead before pulling back and snapping her leg. She screamed loudly; no doubt it was more painful this time having been broken for a third time before it was completely healed. Paul held her still as he tried whispering to her to calm her down.

"Rachel go and get the medical bag from my closet."-Billy said and she raced to get it then came back with a huge white back with a blue cross on it. He rummaged through and pulled out splints and wraps and began fixing up her leg.

"That should do it."-Billy said

"You ok Leah?'-Rachel asked quietly and she nodded with her eyes still closed.

"You'll be ok sweetheart. Don't worry about anything that happened tonight none of it was your fault and I'm sorry it happened. As sweet as Emily is she asked for it."-Billy said and wheeled over to kiss her cheek.

"Get her something to wear would you Rach?"-Billy said and she nodded and went to her room.

"Goodnight kids."-Billy said, pat Leah's hand and wheeled to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ _How, you like! Thanks for all the reviews, faves, alerts, & adds they are very much loved. I would have written more today but I've studying and will get back to it tomorrow. As you can see Jacob and Leah's relationship is growing; I'm not going to have it bam Blackwater, but don't get too comfortable as you Know Jacob is flip flopping and doesn't know what's going on with him yet. The plot of the story is fast approaching as is Liam so please hang on for the ride._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review...I just have to say I was shocked when I heard Michael Clarke Duncan was dead smh. It's so crazy and unexpected death is. I wish it didn't have to be but then we'd have to deal with a$$wholes forever. And I don't know about you but I'm not trying to deal with the Kardashians anymore than necessary._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Special Arrangement**_

_Chap20__**: What's Wrong With Us**_

* * *

><p>Leah looked exhausted and drained as she slumped in Paul's arms. It has been a long night and we all needed some rest; I wanted Leah to get a goodnight's sleep where I knew she'd be safe and I could keep an eye on her, so I was glad I'd suggested she stay with me.<p>

"Come on you look exhausted."-I said quietly as I eagerly took her from Paul and carried her up to my room. I won't lie I sighed satisfied once she was in my arms instead of Paul's and wolf Jacob nodded in agreement and was a little annoyed at the lingering scent of Paul on her. I'm glad he was there to try and soothe her but her bones were resetting now, so he didn't need to be touching her.

I brought her to my room and had to calm my nerves at the thought of her being in here. Gently I placed her on my bed and almost moaned at how perfect she looked in it. Help me!

"Do you need anything, want anything?"-I asked fussing over her: fluffing the pillow, opening the window to keep her cool, then pulling the sheet over her to keep her warm. Wolf Jacob was ready to jump on the floor and be a wolf pelt rug if she wanted it.

"I don't think these will fit you're a lot taller than I am."-Rachel said, coming into my room with clothes for Leah.

"It should be fine."-Leah said as Rachel handed them to her. They both turned to look at me expectantly but for what I didn't know.

"What do you need?"-I asked Leah, ready to run out and get it.

"For you to get out so she can change."-Rachel said

"_No_,"-I said before I could catch myself and cussed in my head, but I meant it and wolf Jacob approved.

"Um…what?"-Rachel said crossing her arms. I tried to think of an excuse really quickly as to not look like a horny man or stalker and still stay with Leah.

"Well I don't think you're strong enough to lift her."-I said to Rachel.

"What the hell are you talking about?"-she asked

"Leah's ankle is still hurt; can you lift her if she needs you to?"-I asked crossing my arms and high fived myself for my genius comeback.

"Oh I guess you're right."-Rachel said and looked to Leah.

"Just keep your back turned."-she said

"Why, it's not like I haven't seen you naked twice today."-I said and wolf Jacob covered his face with his paw and shook his head; I wanted to face palm myself. They looked at me with their mouths open.

"Turn around,"-Leah hissed and I hurriedly did as ordered. Rachel left the room and shook her head at me on the way out. Wolf Jacob and I wanted so badly to turn around and take a peek _and_ to make sure she didn't need any help, but we didn't want to risk getting caught.

"This is not going to work."-Leah sighed and I turned and squeaked when I saw her in Rachel's Michael Jackson's, This is It Tour Shirt. Leah was definitely not the same size as Rachel; for one the shirt stopped just above her navel and her boobs, oh God! Her boobs were squished into the little shirt immediately drawing my eyes. I know I briefly saw her naked but the mystery of what's under the shirt is just as hot; I gasped in shock when I felt myself getting hard. Oh shit please don't look down Leah, please don't look down I begged in my head.

"This is far too small and I don't even want to think about how the shorts will fit."-she groaned as she held them in front of her and I swallowed when I saw how small they were. I needed to get out of here. I quickly limped to my closet and grabbed a pre-phase shirt and pants.

"Wear this,"-is all I said before I made a beeline for the shower.

After I took a _long _cold shower,dried off and wrapped my towel around my waist I went to my room and paused realizing, forgetting, Leah was still in there. I poked my head in and saw she was already dressed and sighed relieved and frowned annoyed at this.

"Sorry I uh, forgot to bring clothes with me."-I mumbled and heard her take a sharp breath when she looked up at me; I was naked with just a towel with water trickling down my chest from my hair. I turned to see her looking at me, well my chest and abs. Was Leah checking me out! My wolf danced at the idea but I kept it cool.

"You alright"-I asked and took a step forward and heard her heart pounding.

"No…I um…I was about to sneeze but it never came."-she stuttered trying and failing to keep her eyes off my body. She shifted and that's when I saw her in my clothes from head to toe. The sight was holy! Wolf Jacob went mad and I couldn't keep all his actions in and fight my own reactions to the sight. Her in my clothes was the hottest thing in the world and my possessive side was eating at me and wolf Jacob was trying to claim her; we both wanted to howl. I scanned her body slowly and let my eyes lazily, possessively, drink her in. I growled a deep lustful growl as my towel tented.

"Did you just growl?"-Leah asked breathlessly. I tried my hardest to calm down, but wolf Jacob's crazy ass was making it difficult as he clawed at me to get to her. Who the hell am I kidding it's me too; I want her…bad. I took a deep breath.

"No it was um…my stomach it was growling because…I'm hungry."-I said in a gruff, deep, husky voice I never heard before and, conveniently, my eyes lowered to her crotch that was covered in my pants as I spoke. Suddenly a smell hit my nose, a smell I smelled briefly when we were on the cliffs, a smell I've smelled on women when they look at me, see me shirtless. But this smell was better than that, it was mouthwatering, food for the starving, water for the dehydrated. I couldn't help but close my eyes and inhale deeply and growl as I slowly opened my eyes, locking eyes with Leah and took a step towards her. But alas Rachel chooses that moment to walk in.

"Nock knock! I just wanted to make su-"-she stopped talking when she saw us. She looked between us and I had to bite my lip from shouting and growling at her and to keep wolf Jacob from killing his new target.

"Nothing happened!"-Leah suddenly blurted out.

"Yeah we…uh…nothing happened."-I blurted out.

"He just took a shower that's all."-she continued to babble, flushed and hot as fuck.

"Yeah, I only came in here because she was wet. I mean I was wet, I was wet from the shower and came to get my clothes; there was no wetting of Leah!"-I said hysterically. Rachel looked down at my tented towel and darted her eyes back at Leah. Please let a vampire jump through the window and bite me!

"I just came to check on her. I'll leave you two alone."-she mumbled and backed out of the room and when she turned I saw her eyes wide, mouth dropped and vaguely heard her breathe _oh my God_.

"I'll just go and…"-I darted out the room, and slammed the bathroom door behind me. I leaned against it breathing hard and heard Rachel whispering to Paul at what happened and groaned when he gasped, said _Leah could do better_ then laughed.

"She is so dead."-I mumbled and got dressed. My erection was affectively gone after that horror fest. The scariest part, wolf Jacob didn't give a shit Rachel was in the room and was still trying to get to Leah while she stood there. So my wolf is crazy _and_ a pervert.

"I can't believe Leah gave me an erection."-I said shaking my head.

"I can, she gave me one last week when she had on those jeans."-I heard Paul say from the other side of the door.

"Shut the fuck up!"-I shouted and hit the door; he laughed and walked away. I slowly went back to my room. I crept the door open and Leah was sitting with her head in her hands as she mumbled to herself and her head snapped up when she heard me come in.

"I just have to grab something."-I said and grabbed some pillows and sheets then headed for the door.

"Don't leave,"-she exclaimed and my heart sped up at what I _thought_ I heard.

"What,"-I said as I turned around.

"Huh,"-she said quickly.

"What did you just say?"-I asked

"What do you mean?"-she said picking her nails.

"Oh uh never mind I thought…goodnight."-I said and wolf Jacob whined as I turned back around.

"Where are you going?"-she asked

"To sleep down stairs on one of the couches."-I said and she looked confused.

"Paul's not allowed to sleep in Rach's room; he learned that the hard way. Never underestimate Billy just because he's in a wheel chair fyi."-I said

"Oh,"-she said

"What,"-I asked

"I didn't know Paul was sleeping on the couch and thought I'd sleep there and you here."-she said

"No you take the bed."-I said and went to leave again.

"It's your room you don't have to leave."-she said quietly, unsure and I turned to her.

"You mean you wouldn't care?"-I asked and she shrugged as she picked at the sheet.

"You can sleep on the floor. I've already seen you naked three times today what else is there to see?"-she said smirking. I cleared my throat to hide the heat in my face and walked over to where my dresser was and made a bed on the floor from blankets and pillows.

"You need anything else before I lie down?"-I asked as I hovered near her and she shook her head.

"Alright then, goodnight Leah."-I said and kissed her head and we both paused surprised. It felt like I was supposed to, like it was natural and I always do it. It shocked the hell out of me! Wolf Jacob was a kid in a candy store; he had Leah in is room, in his clothes, in his bed and just gave her a good night kiss. The fucker was on cloud nine. I can't talk I was on cloud eight and a half.

I quickly turned out the lights and closed the door and got into my makeshift bed. Even with the lights out I can see her and I watched as she settled into the bed and saw when she took a deep inhale of my sheets and closed her eyes. I couldn't help but smile when she did that and wolf Jacob wanted to roll around with his tongue out. Things quieted down for a while before Leah spoke.

"What's wrong with us Jacob?"-I heard her ask and blinked to see her looking right at me; oh shit I forgot she can see me too. I must have zoned out in bliss when she sniffed my sheet.

"What do you mean?"-I asked

"I mean you and me. We've been acting weird all night since running into each other on the cliffs. Honestly things have been weird since you clawed me." me and wolf Jacob winced and he whined. "There is no way you haven't noticed."-she said. Good it wasn't just me.

"Yeah I have."-I admitted

"What do you think is wrong with us?"-she asked as she cautiously turned her body to face me, mindful of her ankle.

"I don't know, but it's weird and annoying."-I said

"Tell me about it! Like right now my wolf is like wagging her ass she's so happy she's in your clothes, bed, and presence. It's fucking ridiculous."-she grumbled

"Pfft mines had an orgasm."-I scoffed and she burst out laughing. I chuckled and wolf Jacob shrugged then stuck his tongue out in glee at her laughter that made my heart speed up.

"He did not."-she giggled as she came down from her laughing high and I had to smile at that.

"No but almost. Wolf Jacob was the one who was acting like a rapist when you were in the bushes earlier just so you know. And he's the one who was acting all crazy paranoid when the whole splinter thing happened."-I told her even though that was only partially true.

"Who the hell is wolf Jacob?"-she asked confused.

"My wolf, he was making such a strong presence that I just gave him a name."-I said

"I guess I should call mine wolf Leah then. She wasn't acting as crazy as wolf Jacob but she watched and watches everything you did and do how you acted and act."-she said and that made wolf Jacob stop and listen and he would have taken notes if he could. It also put me on alert to not do anything stupid or lame knowing Leah was watching. Suddenly I wanted to prove my masculinity and how good of a man and wolf I am and that no one is stronger and a better fighter or protector. I groaned trying to suppress the need to take my shirt off and show her my muscles then run and kill the biggest deer and bring it to her; she chuckled.

"Wolf Jacob,"-she asked

"Wolf Jacob,"-I confirmed

"Maybe we just need some sleep."-she said and I nodded and we just looked at each other for a moment.

"Why did you sit in my lap when we were on the cliffs?"-I asked out of nowhere; she looked embarrassed.

"I…I was just teasing. You were talking real big and I had to prove you wrong. Which I did by the way."-she said

"Sure,"-I said rolling my eyes.

"It's the truth I was just playing around, honest."-she said but shrunk into the mattress; I laughed.

"Oh so you want to laugh. Why when I sat in your lap did you get a boner?"-she asked as she glared at me. I choked on my next laugh and wolf Jacob shrugged unashamed.

"Not laughing now are you?"-she said smugly and I sputtered.

"I…I had something in my pocket."-I said and palmed my face at the lameness of it. She laughed and wolf Jacob sighed but smiled at her laughing.

"Smooth,"-she chuckled

"Shut up,"-I said

"So I guess you had something in your towel too"-she said and I gasped and cussed. Damn I didn't think she saw that.

"Look, whatever out of the ordinary reaction or behavior that was geared towards you that's been happening has nothing to do with me it was all on my wolf. He's the one doing it and it'll pass, so you don't have to worry about it much longer and things will go back to normal and I'll get back to being me."-I said far more harshly then I meant to; I was embarrassed and took it out on her. I looked over at her and her face had fallen, no trace of the laughter or joking manner from before.

"So everything you did today was a result of your wolf; none of it was you?"-she asked

"Leah-"

"Goodnight Jacob,"-she said and turned so her back was to me. I sighed and cussed myself and wolf Jacob was angry and kept trying to urge me to fix this. When she turned her bad ankle ended up under her and I heard her hiss and saw her trying to position it so she was comfortable. I got up and went to help her.

"I don't need your help."-she said glaring at me angrily. I recoiled at the look in her eyes; she was angry and…sad.

"Yes you do."-I said and continued to help her anyway.

"Let me rephrase, I don't _want_ your help so just go back over there or better yet go sleep on the couch like you planned."-she said and I looked back at her and saw her anger but most importantly hurt in her eyes. I finished fixing her leg and reached out to grab her hand but she pulled it away and turned from me. I sighed and sat on the bed, balling my fist to keep from touching her.

"Look I'm sorry about how I talked to you. I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly."-I said but she kept her back to me not saying anything. I sighed and scrubbed my face.

"I'm lost. I'm imprinted and I'm acting like a fool over someone who isn't my imprint, over you."-I said

"Gee thanks."-she scoffed with her back still to me.

"I didn't mean it like that."-I said and she turned to me and sat up.

"So how did you mean it Jacob?"-she said glaring at me.

"I meant because you and I, we hate each other, we argue all the time and we never agree on anything yet here I am almost busting my pants all because you're wearing my clothes. One minute I'm me then I'm wolf Jacob then I'm me _and_ wolf Jacob. This shit is tiresome and it's making feel bipolar."-I said and she chuckled; I wanted to admit some of the out of the norm behavior was me too but I was too chicken shit to say it.

"Doesn't your wolf act this way with the spawn?"-she asked and I surprisingly didn't growl at her name for Nessie. Leah refuses to call her by her name or my nickname and usually it starts a war, but I really couldn't give a shit right now. This is the bipolar shit I'm talking about.

"No he doesn't; actually it's kind of the opposite. It's like he's not even there sometimes when she's around and lately it's taken an effort to feel uncontrollable rage if someone bad mouths her."-I said just realizing it; that's interesting. Wolf Jacob shook his head as if I just didn't get it.

"You mean like when Edward brought her up and you didn't really growl or look on the verge of phasing?"-she asked and come to think of it I didn't. I only became livid when he talked about Leah.

"Yeah I guess so."-I said

"Why didn't Edward know about the punishment?"-she asked

"What,"-I asked

"When he started talking about her and asked you why you weren't around, why didn't he read it in your thoughts? I get the rest of the packs didn't give a shit and weren't thinking about it, me included, but I'd assume he'd read it in your head."-she said

"Well I wasn't thinking about it. I was too angry to think about it. I was furious they'd let leeches come through their land and took the time to think about whether or not they were going to see what was going on which resulted in you getting hurt. Then he starting accusing you and that really pissed me off. I wasn't thinking about the punishment and I didn't appreciate him questioning me like a child or like I'm their fucking dog."-I said and growled getting mad but calmed down; the prospect of hurting Leah calmed me and wolf Jacob immediately. She nodded and leaned back. There was a pause in our conversation and our fingers brushed against each other releasing jolts right to my heart. I let my fingers linger and she didn't move her hand away either.

"I wonder how that newborn bloodsucker advanced in turning into a vampire so quickly."-she mused

"Yeah that was strange. Since when do leeches change that quickly? He looked like he was in pain and was still turning but whatever was in that leeches venom changed him fast."-I mused and decided to bring it to the packs' attention.

"I just hope they were the only ones with that ability and don't have any angry vengeful friends we need to worry about."-Leah said as she lay back down; I caught myself just when I was about to lie next to her.

"Yeah we don't need any more vengeful vampires; we've reached our quota."-I said and sat there awkwardly for a minute before going back to my makeshift bed and lying down. I stared at the ceiling, stealing glances at Leah every now and then.

"Can I ask you something?"-she asked after a while.

"Sure,"-I said and flipped onto my stomach with my head on my hands, looking at her.

"Why did you get so angry when I was flirting with Liam?"-she asked and that surprised me. I had to wipe my face on my arm to keep from curling my lip over my teeth.

"I don't like him, he's not human and I think he's dangerous. I don't want him near you I don't trust him"-I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Well you don't know that and you really got mad at _me_. It's not like it's any of your business who I flirt with anyway."-she said and wolf Jacob looked at her like she was crazy as did I.

"Yes it is my business."-I said and this time the anger came through.

"How, I'm not you daughter, you're not my brother and I' not your girl or imprint. So how the hell is it any of _your_ business?"-she said with an attitude as she looked at me hard.

"You _are_ my business Leah whether you like it or not! And for his own safety he better leave you alone."-I said getting angrier.

"Oh please you had an attitude even when you thought he was my imprint. Is who I imprint on your business too?"-she exclaimed and I jumped up and dashed to her.

"Any person talking to you that isn't pack that has a dick is my business, any guy who tries to get with you is my business, any guy you _think_ you're going to get with is my business and you are _not_ going to imprint. Do you understand me?"-I growled standing over her. Wolf Jacob and I were so furious at what she was saying it was potent; I wanted to defile this bed in every way possible to get through her head. The nerve of her thinking she's going to imprint or will be with any other man! _She is mine_! I recoiled at that last thought and stumbled back.

"I need some air."-I mumbled and didn't even bother using the door, just jumped out of the window and took off for the forest.

This situation is getting out of hand and driving me crazy! Now I'm staking claim to her as mines, what the hell! I have an imprint how could I be feeling this way and so intently?

Wolf Jacob became doormat as suddenly Nessie's face shot to my mind with a vengeance and I crumbled to the ground in pain; thoughts of her flashed through my mind like a movie on fast-forward. After so much time away from her and not thinking of her it was overwhelming and I retched in pain on the ground. I gasped for air and broke out in a sweat as the images began to slow. The images settled on one of Nessie laughed as she played chess in the grass with Edward as Bella sat on his left smiling; I remember that day. Esme was cooking a new recipe while Carlisle helped her and Jasper and Emmett played football. The tug continued but suddenly in the memory Leah was in the background by the trees and was wearing dirty clothes having just phased back from running her patrol and looked angry, exhausted and miserable as her hair knotted up with twigs, a complete contrast of the Cullens perfect happy appearances. She looked over at me and shook her head before storming off, fading within the trees. In all this time I never even noticed she was there that day or that she looked directly at me.

The memory rewound and paused when Leah was in the background looking miserable and the Cullens were mid laugh. My wolf showed back up and whined as the image zoomed in on her face. I felt like shit and saw just how miserable she was, they were, while the Cullens did nothing but live their lives. Wolf Jacob growled and shook and I needed to get my head cleared, so I phased and went for a long run.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! Thanks for the reviews, adds, faves, alerts they are much loved especially the reviews I always love hearing from my readers n my reviews. I was really into this while I was editing as if this was real or I didn't write it lol. But I like when that happens/c that means it's good or at least something that I would read. I never want to give you something that I myself wouldn't even like._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…Or I'll make Dina Lohan adopt you *shivers* Can you imagine having her as your mother smh. She was so phony on Dr. Phil and I'm sure she's loving the press and "Dr." Phil was no better, instigating her behavior with his fake nonsense attitude, loving the ratings. The interview (what I watched) was lame, Dina was fake & Dr, Phil was lame._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Special Arrangement**_

_Chap21:__** Pulled in Two & the Embarrassing Father**_

* * *

><p>I ran for about an hour and a half before I realized I needed to go home and check on Leah. Throughout the run Wolf Jacob tried to merge with me countless times and go back home, but I fought it for as long as I could until I myself wanted to get back home to Leah, not just him.<p>

I tried figuring out what all of this meant and why I felt like I was being torn in two and fighting myself. The whole run, one second my imprint was tugging and all I could think about was Nessie and want nothing more than to be with her. But when that happened Wolf Jacob became more dormant than anything and I barely felt him. Then just as the pull would ease somewhat and I'd decide to just break the punishment and go see Nessie, suddenly Leah would come to my mind and push Nessie out and I'd just focus on the images playing and long to be with her. It wasn't physical pain like the imprint pull it was extreme longing, emptiness and like half of me was missing. When that happened and she appeared, Wolf Jacob would waken and that's when he'd try to merge us and go back home. When I'd fight him and refuse he'd whine and growl. I don't know what to think about all this or why Leah, why now, what does this mean about Nessie? What the hell is wrong with me?

I was being pulled in two different directions, two completely different worlds and felt as if I was going _crazy_. After I'd finally calmed down I started my slow walk back home. I wanted Nessie she was mine, I'd imprinted on her that had to mean we were meant to be, but now, now Leah is slowly moving in and I shouldn't be able to see other women let alone grow feelings for them. I believe Nessie is mine but because I imprinted on her, my sudden feeling Leah is mine is because…well…I _want_ her to be, Wolf Jacob _demands_ she be and because it just feels _right_. I decided I would talk to Billy about it and hope he could help and if not I'd have to decide to either let whatever happens happen or fight it; which emotion I'll fight and who I'll fight for is the problem.

I trotted into the backyard and phased under my window and put my shorts and shirt back on. I sighed before jumping into the tree and pulled myself through the window, lightly landed on the floor in my bedroom. I looked over to the bed to see Leah was asleep but still had a frown on her face. I had stressed enough for one night and decided to worry about what was happening with me later. I threw caution to the wind and did what Wolf Jacob and I desired and climbed into bed behind her, wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

She remained asleep but snuggled into me and I watched as her nostrils flared and she inhaled and her frown slowly faded and she just looked asleep, no worries and no stress. I forgot that I'm not the only one who was changing or whose wolf was acting different. Leah must be confused too and just as curious as to what's going on and I need to consider how she feels because whatever happens will affect both of us.

Having her with me and in my arms safe and sound made me and Wolf Jacob calm and finally after all that running around at peace. I dipped my head to her neck and breathed her in and let her scent and presence calm me further. Wolf Jacob was glad to be back but wanted to prove to Leah that he and I weren't going anywhere ever again and she'll be safe and secure with us.

I couldn't help but watch her sleep for a little while and rolled my eyes at how Edward I was acting. While I held her she started making noises and then suddenly a vision burst into my mind of me and Leah…_mating_! It was so vivid and in such detail I was vaguely aware I was moaning and felt my erection stiffen like a board. Leah moaned lightly next to me and my breathing started coming in pants. But then suddenly to my dismay it switched from me and Leah to Leah and the delivery guy! In the vision I had walked away from a heartbroken Leah and bam, he pops in. I started to growl and the bed began to vibrate from my tremors as I had to watch these two fuck. No amount of shaking my head could stop these images.

I became furious and my wolf wasn't even needed to achieve it but he was just as livid as I was. I was so close to phasing, but just as fast as they came the images were gone and I came back to my dark, moonlit bedroom, curled around Leah. I blinked several times and looked around to insure this was reality. The images were so vivid and the feeling was so real I thought it really happened. I looked at my chest to see I had sweat all over me and my heart was pounding and breathing raged; in my anger I must have gripped the sheets because they were ripped. What the hell was that?

"Liam,"-Leah moaned and I looked at her with my lip curled over my teeth.

She was dreaming about him, she was dreaming about having sex with Liam! Then it hit me; earlier I saw her or at least what she saw as she looked out the window and she saw when I was with my family, which means she must be dreaming what I just saw. I was seeing what she was dreaming. Her sigh brought my attention back to her and I gripped her tighter and growled. When she lightly moaned his name again I nipped at her neck a few times before I had to lightly clamp down on it and growled. I was _extremely_ close to stripping her clothes and fucking Liam's name from her mouth and mine in. I continued to growl as my teeth lightly remained around her neck. She stopped moaning _his_ name and her heartbeat was back to a relaxed rhythm so I knew she wasn't dreaming of _him_ anymore.

I calmed down as did Wolf Jacob and slowly released her neck and licked where I bit her to soothe it and she sighed and pushed further into me before turning to face me all together. She didn't flinch which was good meaning her ankle and arm must be ok now. After she got comfortable and snuggled into my chest I pulled her closer to me and continued to slowly, lightly lick and nip her neck; she sounded like she purred and seemed to like it and I really liked doing it. After a while I slowly drifted to a restless sleep with _not_ my feelings suddenly changing on my mind, but why the hell Leah was with the delivery guy and will we ever mate outside of her dreams. Was this just a dream or did it mean more?

_**J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L**_

I woke up the next morning to the sun beaming through my window and a loud ass bird chirping in the tree right by my window. I groaned and picked up a shoe from the side of the bed and threw it out the window; needless to say I didn't hear it chirp again. The noise made Leah jump and she looked around the room widely with her hair standing up in crazy directions, confused. She looked adorable, well until her eyes landed on me.

"What are you d- where the hell did you go last night?"-she shouted angrily and shoved me so hard I fell of the bed.

"And what the hell are you doing in my bed?"-she hissed as she threw the sheet around her; she was completely covered what's the point? I was pissed I was woken up by a loud ass bird then thrown to the floor from my own bed but happy to see she was feeling better.

"For one this is my bed and two, why the hell are you wrapping yourself up you're fully dressed I didn't violate you in your sleep."-_but other people known as a delivery guy did in your dreams_ I added in my head and bit back a growl as the images assaulted me.

"Why the hell are you growling?"-she said; apparently I didn't. I coughed playing it off.

"I wasn't I was clearing my throat."-I said as I got off the floor.

"So you want to tell me why you got all in my face then just took off and where the hell you went?"-she said while poking me in my chest. I pushed her hand away.

"No,"-I said and turned to leave but she grabbed me and pulled me back. Damn she's strong.

"Yes you do."-she said and poked me again.

"No I don't."-I said and poked her back.

"Well fuck you."-she huffed

"In your dreams, yes."-I said and her eyes widened and her heart beat picked up as her face went flush; she wouldn't meet my eyes. I didn't mean to blurt that out but now I know for sure it was her dreams that I was seeing; I couldn't help but tease her.

"You dream about fucking me?"-I asked smirking as I stepped closer to her and her cheeks got dark red.

"Shut up Jacob."-she warned as she narrowed her eyes and backed away from me, but I could see the wheels turning in her head on how she could get out of this.

"Or do we make sweet love under the stars?"-I smiled and come to think of it that sounded kind of nice.

She grabbed me by my neck and squeezed and actually lifted me off the floor a little, affectively cutting off my air supply. Did I mention she was strong? I sputtered then grabbed her and was able to tackle her to the bed; she squealed surprised and let my neck go.

"You did _not_ just choke me."-I said surprised; I can't believe she just did that, but it was actually kind of hot and Wolf Jacob loved it.

"You deserved it jackass."-she hissed; I rose a brow.

"Did I,"-I said and realization dawned on her too late as I tickled the shit out of her. Tickling might make you laugh but it can be an effective tool in revenge. She screamed and laughed while kicking me; she got a few good kicks in that stung but I kept going. She was giggling and laughing hysterically and I smiled and enjoyed it and torturing her. Wolf Jacob was very happy and neither of us felt stressed or confused just happy and care free, even if she did just choke me.

"Jacob please!"-she gasped between laughter.

"Why should I?"-I asked as I continued my assault.

"Because I'll get Seth on you!"-she wheezed and I laughed and slowly stopped tickling her.

"As if Seth could do anything."-I scoffed then thought back to him about to kill me in the forest and death glares he sent me and realized that was a valid threat.

She snorted and continued to catch her breath. I stayed hovered over her and she reached up and started playing with my shirt no doubt absentmindedly but I didn't mind at all; we seemed very intimate even though we weren't doing anything. I let the hand that was by her head slowly move over and ran my fingers through her hair as I watched her smile as she continued to fiddle with my shirt. She looked beautiful and she wasn't frowning or stressed and it made me and Wolf Jacob content and feel good that we were the reason for it. She sighed and looked up at me before slowly moving her hand to lightly run her finger tips along my jaw. It felt so good and my heart sped up and my throat went dry as we kept our eyes locked and I ran my fingers through her hair while she caressed my face. But suddenly her face changed to one of shock and she quickly moved her hand and slid from under me to sit at the end of the bed with her legs curled as she pulled at ripped fabric on the sheet and grumbled to herself.

I sighed and sat up at the opposite end of the bed; I could feel her fighting with her emotions and how confused and aggravated she was and oddly, creepy, enough I wanted to lick her face and hair to comfort her. I rolled my eyes when I realized that was Wolf Jacob who wanted to do that, I just wanted to make her happy and smile again. I didn't like how awkward things were now and was uneasy; she didn't want to look at me and was fighting her emotions. But wasn't I the same way just last night?

"Leah,"-I said

"Hmm,"-she hummed without looking at me.

"_Leah_,"-I said more sternly and she reluctantly looked at me.

"Sorry I didn't know I was doing that it was Wolf Leah."-she said

"It's fine,"-I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure that's Wolf Jacob talking not obsessed imprinted Jacob."-she scoffed

"It's _both_ of us."-I said and she nodded but I could tell she didn't believe me or care which was a little insulting but I let it go.

"I went on a run to try and clear my head and get my shit together."-I said hoping me telling her how I was trying to cope would help.

"Did it work?"-she asked and I snorted.

"It made things even worse. I'm more confused and bipolar now than before I left."-I said and she chuckled.

"Well you don't seem to be acting crazy like you were last night so our goodnight's sleep must have helped. I feel better, it's not as forceful now."-she said and Wolf Jacob snorted like she had no clue but then again neither did I.

"_You_ got a good night's sleep."-I mumbled

"Didn't you sleep well?"-she asked concerned as her stomach growled same time as mine and I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. Come on let's get something to eat."-I said and offered my hand but she looked at it like it was diseased, so I sucked my teeth.

"How about this: we don't go back to hating each other as much as we did and at the very least try to be civil on occasion?"-I suggested

"But I still hate you."-she said like _duh fool why would I want to be civil_.

"I hate you too I was just saying let's be civilized about it."-I said a little offended.

"But when you hate someone you should never be civil about it you should be upfront with your hate."-she argued

"Oh my God forget it!"-I exclaimed

"Don't you raise your voice at me!"-she said in the same tone.

"You just raised your voice at me!"-I said indignantly.

"And you wonder why I hate you."-she said shaking her head.

"Why do I put up with you?"-I said

"Because she's hot!"-I heard Paul say as he passed by my room down the stairs; I growled.

"You do realize you're growling at a door right?"-Leah said and I shut up and turned to her with her hands on her hip.

"Shut up and come on."-I grumbled and turned.

"Hey!"-she said as she jumped onto my bed and I turned to her and she had her arms up in front of her with her hands out.

"What,"-I asked confused as to what she wanted.

"Uh you're supposed to carry me dumbass."-she said

"Your ankle and arm are just fine now Leah. And you just insulted me why would I carry your fat ass."-I said and bit my lip to keep from smiling that she wanted me to carry her and to keep from growling at the fact she was still in my clothes. Wolf Jacob and I drooled but thankfully this time I didn't get an erec-damn never mind.

"Please,"-she begged with a dick hardening pout as she wiggled her fingers, continuing to reach out to me. I couldn't help it this time and gave a goofy, smile, grin, sigh thing and eagerly went back over to her. She smiled and I turned around and she jumped on my back. This must be what heaven is like.

"I guess it's true."-she said as I started walking us out the door and down the stairs.

"You guess what's true?"-I asked

"Men really do get morning wood."-she said and I almost fell on my face having tripped over a step. She pounded my shoulder as she laughed loudly. Why would I ever want her to be mine? I grumbled to myself as she continued to laugh.

"Get off me you hyena."-I said and crouched so she could jump off as we walked into the kitchen.

"What happened to being civilized?"-she chuckled as she poked my face. I slapped her hand away and she chuckled and we turned to see Billy looking at us with shocked eyes, with his fork halfway to his mouth. He looked between me and Leah several times, making her squirm uncomfortably.

"H-hi Billy, good morning."-Leah mumbled as she stood there awkwardly.

"Well…good morning Leah. You slept…_here_ last night?"-he asked shocked as he slowly lowered his fork.

"Umm, yeah."-she said

"I asked her to stay."-I said not liking how uncomfortable she seemed and feeling how embarrassed she was, but Wolf Jacob and I both recognized that we may be alpha but he was alpha over us, so we let him speak.

"_You_ asked _her_ to stay _here_?"-he asked as his eyes got even bigger.

"Yeah but because she couldn't really go home and I wanted to make sure I'd be able to check on her through the night to make sure her ankle and arm were ok."-I defended and he looked between us again suspiciously, making me squirm this time.

"Yeah right,"-Paul said as he stuffed his face and sent me a smirk; I glared at him and told him to _shut the fuck up_ with my eyes.

"I raised you better then to not offer your bed to a lady, but I didn't see you on the couch when I woke up this morning, only Paul's ugly face."-Billy said

"Hey I'm beautiful, right baby?"-Paul said

"Right honey,"-Rachel said as she pat his hand and rolled her eyes.

"So where were you?"-Billy asked ignoring Paul.

"He let her sleep in his room…_with_ him."-Paul said and winked at me. I tried really hard to set him on fire with my eyes. Billy gasped and his eyes got even wider as his mouth dropped open. He looked between me and Leah so many times I thought he'd get dizzy.

"Nothing happened!"-Leah exclaimed

"Not from the lack of Jacob trying."-Paul mumbled and Leah growled at him, so he blew her a kiss, so Wolf Jacob and I growled at him. The fucker was on some seriously thin ice.

"Why are you wearing Jacob's clothes?"-Billy asked as he eyed her and she tried to shrink as if the clothes were just holding themselves up and she was standing behind them.

"Rachel's clothes were too small."-she said

"Trust me they were _way_ too small."-I breathed thinking about how she looked in that shirt.

"So let me get this right: you Jacob asked her Leah to stay the night, you Leah accepted. Rachel's clothes were too small so you gave Leah yours; you didn't sleep on the couch but in your room…with Leah…with the door locked…all night?"-Billy said and we nodded. Damn if he puts it that way it does sound a little scandalous.

"Well you always did want grandkids Billy."-Paul said and Rachel chocked on her food. Leah groaned and I growled.

"I hope you don't mind Billy."-Leah said from behind me. When the hell did she back away and hide behind me? I felt a little manlier though, knowing she chose me to shield her; I almost puffed out my chest like wolf Jacob was doing right now.

"Of course not! No not at all! I do _not_ mind sweetheart. Whenever you want to stay over it's fine with me, you don't even have to ask. You can sleep in Jacob's room whenever you want. It's a pleasure to have you and I'm sure Jacob would agree. I'm-"

"Dad!"-I shouted; he was going on and on, smiling broadly the entire time and looked like he would combust he was so damn happy.

"Hey, I can't sleep with Rachel how come he can sleep with Leah?"-Paul exclaimed

"Because I'm sure Jacob is clean and won't defile Leah and she won't give him any STDs."-Billy said and Leah groaned and breathed _oh my God_ under her breath.

"Dad!"-Rachel squealed

"All we did was sleep!"-I shouted

"It's ok son I'm down."-Billy said

"I swear it's not always like this."-I said to Leah who was extremely red faced. I was so embarrassed but Wolf Jacob seemed like he was in agreement with Billy and remained silent, traitor.

"Jacob where are your manners, pull out a chair for the lady and fix her a plate."-Billy said with a huge smile. I glared at him but pulled out a chair for Leah and pushed it back in for her once she was seated then dished us some food before sitting down.

"That was very nice of you Jacob. He's a real gentleman Leah."-Billy said as we started to eat; she nodded with a fake smile and I could feel how uncomfortable she was.

"So how'd you sleep?"-Billy asked

"We slept fine."-I said as I glared at him, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Just _fine_?"-he asked Leah frowning and I wanted to stab him with my fork.

"I slept really well Billy."-she said with a small smile.

"How well?"-Paul asked with a smirk and I kicked him under the table.

"It actually ended up being the best I've ever slept."-Leah said out loud but to herself. Billy smiled and elbowed me; I glared at him.

"Well that's wonderful; you should sleep just as well tonight. It's important to get a good night's rest."-he said and she choked on her food.

"What,"-she coughed

"Well you are sleeping here again aren't you?"-he asked

"Dad,"-I growled

"I'm going home Billy it was just for one night."-Leah said and glared at me as if I had anything to do with this. I can't lie I was disappointed that she wasn't staying again tonight, but the last thing I needed was to react in front of everyone especially my dad.

"Oh well that's too bad. But just so you know you'll never sleep that well again unless-"

"Is your break broken?"-I asked cutting in.

"No why?"-he asked confused as he looked at his chair.

"Because you're rolling away."-I said as I took the break off his chair and he rolled backward out of the room. I waved as he rolled out of sight. Rachel jumped up and went after him as Paul laughed hysterically along with Leah.

"Oh shit that was spic!"-Paul said and high fived me; I wiped my hand off afterwards. Billy and Rachel came back in with her glaring at me. Leah coughed and tried to clear her throat but was still chuckling. I all but jumped up and poured her some juice.

"Here this should help."-I said and she drank it down and cleared her throat.

"Thanks,"-she smiled and I smiled back but felt eyes on us and looked over at Billy who was eating while looking at us with a look in his eyes as he smiled. I knew that look, he was about to do something that would surely piss me off or embarrass me.

"Wasn't that nice of him Leah?"-he asked, picking up right where he left off as if nothing happened. I huffed and sat back down.

"Yes,"-she said and went back to eating.

"He's a real gentleman my boy. He was a gentleman and took care of you last night right?"-he asked

"Yes,"-she said as she cut her eyes to me with a very quick and genuine smile before going back to her food. That made me feel pretty damn good if I do say so myself; if anyone could or should be taking care of her it's me; Wolf Jacob nodded.

"He does that, you know take care of things like a real man. He's going to be an excellent husband; his wife won't have to do or worry about anything."-he gushed and had he not been starting trouble I would have been flattered.

"I'm sure she will."-Leah said and stabbed her food a little too hard; was she jealous or annoyed?

"And if he's anything like his old man and the rest of the Black men he'll be great in bed."-he said and everyone chocked and sputtered.

"What the hell dad!"-I shouted and he flagged me off as if I was being too dramatic. Leah's eyes were so wide I thought they'd fall out.

"All I'm saying is that you'll be a happy, well taken care of woman Leah."-he beamed as he pat her hand; her mouth and eyes widened to the point they were almost in the back of her head.

"That's it!"-I said and jumped up and stormed out to the garage. I heard Paul and Rachel laughing as I went and could feel Leah's mortification. There was no way in hell I was going back in there!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! Thanks for the reviews, adds, faves, alerts they are much loved. I know this is short but this chapter was waaaay too long, so I cut it here b/c this was a good place to stop & feels like the end of a chapter. Like I said in another AN, Jacob is fighting with himself so don't get too comfortable with how things are going trust me you'll be super pissed lol._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…I just have to say I just watched footage (have absolutely no clue why) of ppl jumping out of the World Trade Center on 9/11. To think you have to make the choice to either die by burning or die by falling is just horrible & I can only imagine what they must have thought & felt or how the people in the planes and on the floors in direct line of the planes felt as it closed in. I cringed along with the firefighters who had to hear the horrible sound of bodies slamming into the ground & on the roof. It absolutely broke my heart & made me cry watching that & it saddens me that it's evil like that in the world or that ppl were actually making jokes in comments or trumping up this "the government did it" crusade. It makes me more proud of being an American & more saddened by the hatred in humanity around the world. It made me realize you can leave the house & not come back or someone you love could leave the house & you'll never see them again. Love the ones you have & treasure your freedom that our troops are defending & dying for, no matter the country you live in. God Bless & be safe._


End file.
